Nuevas aventuras, Nuevos enemigos
by JISG 41947
Summary: Nuevas aventuras le espera a la Reina de Tristain cuando un hombre llega a sentirse viva y llena de amor, tras haber pasado algunos momentos de angustia, tristeza y nostalgia, se casa con él, olvidando sus amores anteriores con este hombre que la salva y protege como a la vida misma. Un amor que nunca le quitarán.
1. Chapter 1

Despues del evento de la destrucción del gran dragón oscuro y se casaran Louise y Saito, regresaron al mundo de donde vino Saito, a presentar a su esposa a sus padres. Mientras iban hacia la casa de Saito, iba hablando con Louise acerca de su familia, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Tocó el timbre.

Salió la madre y el padre, abrazando a Saito. Louise estaba confundido, Saito, por su lado, estaba abrazado con sus padres con una cara inexpresiva, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en casa. Se separaron y él volvió a lado de Louise presentándola: "Ella es mi esposa, Louise Francoise le Vlanc de la Valliere". Los padres, anodadados por lo que había dicho, pronto pusieron una cara de felicidad, sabiendo que su hijo había encontrado a alguien para pasarla con su vida. Entraron en la casa

La madre les ofreció té y se presentó ante Louise: "Hola, soy la madre de Saito: Hiraga Narumi"

Louise le regresó el saludo con una reverencia: "mucho gusto e-en conocerla" nerviosa.

"Yo soy su padre: Hiraga Daisuke" se presentó el padre.

"M-m-mucho gusto S-s-señor" Se presentó con muchos nervios Louise, pensando "Son los padres de Saito, necesito hacer la mejor impresión"

De repente entran dos niñas a abrazar a los padres de Saito. Louise confundida, preguntó por las niñas. Su esposo le contestó: "Son tus cuñadas: Yui y Yuuki"

Las niñas los vieron a los dos y les preguntó a sus padres quien era la señora de pelo rosado. Sus padres le contestaron de forma tierna: "es la esposa de Onii-chan Saito"

Louise se ruborizó, Saito hizo una "Poker Face". Poco después aparecieron los otros 3 hermanos de Saito: Hiraga Hayate, Hiraga Hayato, Hiraga Takeshi, junto con sus compañeros de experimento de habilidades aumentadas y de artes marciales: Segawa Kenshi, Sen Ren, Sen Ryu, Sen Jin, Jumounjii Kou, Jumounjii Haruto, Nishio Yamato, Nishio Yu, Kirisaki Ryuto, Kirisaki Yoshi y Kirisaki Ryota y los hermanos Ying, Yang, Tao, Ling, Jin, de parte de China. Todos pertenecían a un grupo de justicieros llamados Solaris Negro, por lo que eran muy amigos y eran de la misma edad que Saito, estaban retirados, pero aún tenían sus armas: los hermanos sen traían Bo, los hermanos Jumounjii traían sus machetes, los hermanos Nishio y Kirisaki tenían sus Katanas, Sai, e iban vestidos como ninjas. Los hermanos de origen chino traían su bo, y sabían Kung Fu. Posteriormente vinieron los hermanos Usui: Tomoya, Daichi, Yuuto y Yuuma, los más inteligentes en su grupo, ellos tenían como arma brazaletes, Anaconda, Raging Hornet y Raging Bull, excepto Yuuto y Yuuma, ellos traían unas espadas de Kendo pero de un metal indestructible.

Saito les preguntó acerca de todo lo que había acontecido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de su mundo. Takeshi le contó todo:

"Pues, todos los que ves, durante el tiempo que duraste en donde quiera que estuvieras, nosotros estuvimos como experimentos para aumentar nuestras habilidades, después, nos volvimos artistas marciales y les pateamos el trasero a todos los maleantes de Japón, ahora estamos retirados, pero seguimos como justicieros, es todo"

Después del pequeño relato, su hermano Hayato le preguntó a Saito sobre su paradero y por la mujer de cabello rosado que estaba a lado de él

Él contestó: "Pues me fui a otro mundo y me volví un familiar de ella, posteriormente me volví su esposo"

Al oír la palabra Esposo, todos los presentes, excepto sus padres y sus hermanitas se sorprendieron. "Nuestro hermano se volvió interesante" Dijo Hayate. "Ciertamente, ahora que pasó eso, quisiera ir a ese mundo que dices, ¿Qué dicen grupo?"

"Todos vayamos, tenemos que conocer el mundo al que viajó" dijo Hayato. Esas palabras pusieron a Saito y Louise muy nerviosos.

"Solo vinimos a que conocieran a mi esposa y que le dieran su bendición" Dijo Saito

"Tienen nuestra bendición" dijo la madre.

"Bueno, Louise, volvamos a Halkeginia" le dijo Saito a su amada.

Louise abrió el portal y lo traspasó, segundos después, todo el grupo del Sol Negro traspasó el portal, se despidieron de sus padres y sus hermanitas y se cerró el portal. Se encontraban en Do Ornielle, la Tierra que le dio Tristain al Caballero Saito Chevalier De Hiraga Do Ornielle. Saito les dijo que podían quedarse en la mansión y explorar un poco.

Los hermanos Sen, Nishio y Jumounjii saltaron a los árboles que había alrededor de Do Ornielle y se acostaron para relajarse y sentir las vibras de la naturaleza fluyendo, los Hermanos de China se sentaron en círculo y empezaron a meditar, los hermanos Hiraga contemplaron el ambiente. Louise y Saito entraron a la mansión, notando que no había nadie.

_En Tristain_

Henrietta estaba en su Trono, en el palacio, pensando en Saito, su frustración de no poderlo obtener, Agnes estaba a lado de ella, firme, viendo a la Reina de Tristain frustrada, triste. La reina, pensando en el hombre del que se había enamorado, sintiéndose impotente de no poder estar cerca de él, fantaseando de cómo sería su vida si él estuviera con ella. Agnes, decidida, pidio permiso de ir a Do Ornielle para ver si Louise y Saito habían regresado de su viaje. Ella aceptó, con tal de que le avisara. De repente Tiffania abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Reina. Ella se alegró y le dio la bienvenida y le preguntó la causa de su visita. Ella contestó: "Pues, vine para hacerle una visita y ver que todo estuviera bien"

Lo que Henrietta le contestó: "Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, solo estoy un poco desanimada, ya que Saito y Louise se casaron, me siento un poco sola". Pensó: "Si tan solo Saito-san pudiese estar aquí"

_En Do Ornielle_

Todo el grupo se encontraba en su actividades, unos estaban descansando en los árboles, Los hermanos de Saito estaban practicando con sus armas y katas de artes marciales. Louise y Saito tomaron un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. De repente, todos los miembros del grupo Sol Negro vieron a la caballero Agnes acercándose a Do Ornielle. Rápidamente todos se escondieron, utilizando el camuflaje y teniéndole una trampa. Agnes, detectó las presencias de todos, se mantuvo alerta. Vio a Saito, se bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia la mansión, teniendo su mano en el mango de la espada, lista para defenderse de cualquiera que la atacara. Los hermanos que estaban en los arboles, de repente les brillaron los ojos de marrón a Rojo. Saito vio a Agnes acercándose. Louise se frustró al verla, creía que ya podrían pasar su tiempo a solas. Se saludaron, después de que ellos se saludaran, todos salieron de sus escondites, que por cierto los hermanos Usui no se escondían, estaban leyendo libros tratando de comprender lo que decían, mientras que hacían complejas operaciones matemáticas y físicas para entretener su mente. Agnes los vió, mientras ellos le daban una sonrisa de simpatía. Agnes los vio de una manera desconfiada. Volvió a Saito preguntándole: "¿Ellos son guerreros de tu mundo?". Saito contestó: "Sí, saben luchar, pero no son guerreros". Al decir esas palabras el grupo se quedó hecho piedra de decepción.

"Son guerreros" Dijo Saito al final

"Y ¿Son buenos en luchar?" Preguntó la Guardiana.

"Que te lo muestren ellos"

Agnes, quien quería probar a los guerreros del Grupo del Sol Negro, les propuso luchar uno contra uno con sus respectivas armas. tras 6 encuentros, Agnes quedó agotada e impresionada. Con mucho respeto, Agnes invitó a Saito y al grupo del Sol Negro a que visitaran/conocieran a la Reina Henrietta. Todos aceptaron. Louise quedó frustrada, ya creía que podía pasar tiempo a solas con su querido esposo, subió a la carreta con él (la que traía Agnes), junto con los hermanos Usui. Los otros tríos de hermanos se fueron en sus motos ninja (tenían materializadores de vehículos).

Llegaron al castillo de Tristain, claro, que los ninjas llegaron temprano. Ellos esperaron a Agnes y su demás compañía. Una vez todos en el castillo, se dirigieron donde estaba la Reina: Los del grupo Sol Negro atrás de Saito y Louise, Agnes siendo la guía. Llegaron a la habitación de la Reina. Todos se arrodillaron ante ella. La reina, vio a Saito, se puso eufórica, gritando "Saito-san" con mucha alegría y emoción, pero de un momento a otro se puso firme. Después de ver a los demás y a Louise, quien seguía frustrada porque no la dejaban a solas con su querido esposo que tanto esperaba. Todos se levantaron, Henrietta se aproximó a Saito y lo abrazó con todo lo que podía, sus pechos se presionaban con Saito, que se puso rojo, tratando de evitar que le sangrara la nariz. Louise se enfadó, llegando a su límite, se puso extremadamente celosa. Al separarse, Louise explotó a Saito, maldiciéndolo, mientras que él llorando al estilo anime lamentándolo. Henrietta se apenó de nuevo. Después de presentó ante los guerreros que venían con ellos, y le contaron a la reina sobre ellos.

En las afueras, un grupo de cinco hombres con los ojos brillantes de color rojo, encapuchados, con varias armas escondidas en sus sacos. Cuatro de ellos traían dos espadas con su funda en la espalda, el último traía tres: Dos delgadas y una gruesa. Ellos sabían las mejores artes marciales jamás creadas, eran del mismo proyecto que habían hecho en Japón, solo que en otros países. Uno venía de Inglaterra, que traía dos Estoques, uno de Francia, uno de España, uno de Alemania y uno de México, su método de llegada a Halkeginia era desconocido (por el momento). Estaban trepados en los árboles, acostados en las ramas más gruesas, junto a sus compañeros que los animaban: ardillas, hurones, fénec y dragones en miniatura (animales salvados por ellos de ser cazados). Ellos, tan relajados y acostados en los árboles, jugueteando con sus amiguitos animales. Uno de ellos, el de México, llamado Iván, destacaba con una característca en sus ojos: él podía cambiar de color sus ojos dependiendo de su función (azul, para mostrar anmistía y se encontraba en paz; verde para la noche, mostraba su visión nocturna y rojo, cuando estaba furioso o se encontraba en combate). Sus compañeros también cambiaban su color de ojos (negro cuando estaba normal; verde para la noche y rojo cuando estaban furiosos o en combate). Empezaron a comunicarse entre ellos:

William de la Corte Inglesa (Inglaterra): "¿Te quedarías en este lugar sin importar el dinero?"

Juan de La Castilla (España): "Pues, tenemos comida, aunque sean frutas"

Jorgen Hansen (Alemania): "Ciertamente, y los árboles son buena cama"

Franz le Quattro (Francia): "Sí, pejgo podjgíamos hacegj una casa como la gente nogjmal, en este bosque , sin que nadie nos sogjpgjenda"

Iván, que también le llamaban Jericho dijo con entusiasmo: "¡Hagamos una casa, por el momento!"

Empezaron la casa: cortaron árboles (excepto los que trepaban y tenían ramas para acostarse) tras varias horas de construir la casa, la terminaron y se volvieron a acostar en los árboles.

En el castillo de Tristain

Habían terminado de contar sus historias, estaba anocheciendo. Henrietta les pidió a los guerreros que se convirtieran en su guardia y ayudaran a Agnes a protegerla y ser leales a ella. A Louise se le brillaron los ojos pensando: "¿Podrá ser, que, al fin pudiera estar a solas con su amado esposo?" dejándola en trance. Saito por su parte, pensaba en también estar a solas con Louise, pero también se dio cuenta de que su querida amiga Siesta no estaba, supuso que estaría con su tío y su prima Jessica en su café, y que si lo veía se lanzaría hacia él, sin importar de que estuviera casado, pero de todos modos quizo visitarla. Al ver Louise a Saito, no le importó, ya que una vez casado, no la engañaría y su lazo sería irrompible, además cuenta con Siesta para mantener la mansión limpia. Ellos se fueron y los del grupo del Sol Negro se quedaron con la Reina, siendo nombrados como guardias reales y renombrando su grupo como Eclipse. Todos recitaron: "Larga vida a la reina y al honor de ser guardias reales. Larga vida a Tristain".

Regresando al grupo llamándose El Fénix negro

Los cinco, estaban en sus ramas para dormir, preparando sus amacas, cuando de repente, oyeron un disparo, el cual asustó a los "familiares del Fénix Negro". Los cinco tipos se alertaron, tomaron sus armas y fueron a donde se encontraba el tipo que disparó. Al encontrarlo, Juan sacó su rifle y le disparó en el brazo haciéndolo slotar su rifle del dolor que sentía, prontamente William pudo aplicar una llave en su otro brazo para inmovilizarlo. Jericho (Iván) inició con el interrogatorio:

Jericho: "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

?: "Esa es mi línea"

Jericho: "Somos el grupo del Fénix Negro, personas que viven en el bosque, manteniéndolo en su equilibrio y somos mercenarios, Y ¿Tú?"

?: soy un cazador, persona normal que consigue productos de animales

Jericho: "Ah, okay, continúa"

Omitieron el hecho que el objeto que estaba cazando, era un plebeyo.

Justo cuando se iban marchando, el cazador dio la vuelta y apuntó su rifle a uno de ellos, pero Juán desenfundó su arma de mano y le atinó en la mano que traía el rifle, volviéndolo a soltar. Jericho le dirigió la espada hacia su garganta, amenazándolo por su vida. El cazador, muy macho, le escupió en la cara. Furioso, le dirigió una patada que le voló la cabeza. Se limpió y se fueron de la escena, volvieron a sus amacas junto a sus familiares zorros, hurones y ardillas, los cuales los estaban esperando en las amacas.

En el castillo de Tristain

Henrietta les indicó sus cuartos para dormir esa misma noche. Se instalaron en el castillo. Saito y Louise se fueron devuelta a Do Ornielle escoltados por Agnes. La Reina se fue a su habitación para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo Eclipse empezó a patrullar el castillo. Henrietta estaba en una reunión con el Sensei Osmond y el Señor Colbert, de la academia de magia de Tristain. Discutiendo sobre la eficiencia de los estudiantes.

Mientras, con el grupo del Fénix Negro, vieron a tipos acercándose al bosque, con un aura de hostilidad rodeando a esos tipos. Los familiares se ocultaron en los árboles, los guerreros desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron los ataques y choques de espadas, haciendo que se pudiera ver desde el castillo, en donde los hermanos Kirisaki los vieron. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la Reina, abriendo la puerta a todo lo que daba. La reina los vio alertados, ellos le informaron de una batalla en las afueras del pueblo. Preocupada, mandó a todo el grupo a socorrer a los que estaban luchando.

En la batalla, ambos bandos recibieron refuerzos, y empezaron a luchar de nuevo. El oponente que enfrentaba a Jericho le advirtió sobre la Reina, que corría un grave peligro, que ni siquiera sus guardias podrían evitar. Al oír sus palabras, se hizo más rápido, haciendo que encajara su espada en el abdomen de su oponente, enfundó su arma y se dirigió al castillo a toda velocidad. Dos de los hermanos Kirisaki, lo siguieron, preguntándole al que iba a toda velocidad: "¿A donde vas?". No pudo responder, ya que se había alejado.

Él iba a toda velocidad haciendo que le dolieran las piernas masivamente, pero con el efecto de la adrenalina, no le afectó. Llegando al castillo, saltó entre dos torres para arriba, llegando a la ventana de la habitación de la reina, siendo amenazada. Al ver al que la amenazaba estaba levantando la espada para herirla, de un impulso desde la torre, saltó hacia la ventana, rompiéndola y Jericho entró a velocidad desenfundando un cuchillo y desviando el ataque dirigido a la reina. Ella quedó en shock, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Mientras ella estaba en shock, Jericho seguía combatiendo con el hostil. Su oponente trató de provocar a Jericho pero él dejó una apertura que aprovechó y le clavó la espada. El Hostil se esfumó como humo. Había pasado el efecto de la adrenalina, debilitando a Jericho y aumentando el dolor de las piernas. De repente salieron unos tres látigos, golpeando a Jericho rujiendo de dolor, su espalda, marcada por los tres latigazos como si un tigre lo hubiera rasguñado con sus tres garras. Despues múltiples latigazos triples le dieron en los brazos y en los pectorales, desgarrando su ropa. Logró ver como una pequeña nube lanzando latigazos hacia él, mientras suprimía su dolor, haciendo que volviera su adrenalina. Al llegarle al máximo, caminó hacia la nube con su espada y la cortó en dos. Henrietta, quien seguía en shock, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que la protegió, todo desgarrado y muy desangrado. Él volvió su mirada con los ojos rojos a Henrietta, pasó el efecto de la adrenalina, soltó la espada, dejándola caer al suelo, sus ojos se tornaron negro y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Al azotar con el suelo, Henrietta lo vio y llamó a sus asistentas, para que lo atendieran.


	2. Chapter 2

Varios días después de que Jericho (Iván) fuera gravemente herido tratando de proteger a la Reina de un doloroso destino, descansaba tranquilamente en el castillo. Todo vendado en el torso, lo que tenían eran sus pantalones y sus botas. A su lado tenía su ropa arreglada. En su otro lado tenía sus armas. Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se volvió a recostar y a dormir. Empezó a soñar:

Flashback del Sueño.

Estaba en blanco, a sus lados tenían a sus compañeros, listos para una batalla, atrás tenían al grupo Eclipse y en su frente estaba un enorme ejército de demonios, con armaduras de caballero negras, con una pequeña aura de color morado, ojos rojos. Empieza la batalla, varios soldados oscuros empiezan a atacar a los dos grupos. Ellos contraatacan a todo.

Todo se esfuma y Jericho ve a Henrietta siendo atravesada por una espada, consumido por la ira y la desesperación, trata de vengarla, pero no puede.

Fin de Flashback

Él se despierta de golpe, sudando y sus ojos brillando de rojo, pero vuelven a azul marino, se ve su cuerpo, vendado y con manchas de sangre. Ve alrededor de nuevo y ve a la Reina Henrietta dormida en su cama donde lo atendieron, le acarició el pelo color morado, después se arrepiente, por la obvia razón de que es una reina, y tenía que mostrar sus respetos. Pero en su mente estaba muy confundido: "¿Porqué está la Reina de Tristain dormida en el costado de mi cama?" Se puso nervioso. Ella se despertó y al verlo se ruborizó. Él se arrodilló. Empezaron a hablar:

Jericho: "Reina, haga lo que sea conmigo, castígame como se debe" preparado para recibir su castigo.

Henrietta: "no, no te preocupes, todo está bien"

Jericho: "De ninguna manera, le falté el respeto" reprimiendo el dolor de sus heridas.

Henrietta: "Me salvaste la vida, estoy agradecida"

Jericho: "no fue nada reina, la verdad, no sé que hago aquí, solo escuché que usted estaba en un gran peligro, mi corazón se aceleró, mi reina estoy un poco confundido, pensé en el destino por un momento"

Henrietta: "c-creo que es una obra del destino" diciendo nerviosa "por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Jericho: "Jericho, soy del grupo Fenix Negro, a su servicio, su majestad"

Henrietta: "oh, deja de ser tan formal, y de reprimir tu dolor, sana, que tengo algo que decirte, algo sobre mí acerca de ti, sin importar el estatus"

Jericho: "Con toda confianza su majestad, aceptaré cualquier pedido que me haga"

Henrietta: "bien, mi orden es que usted descance hasta que sanen sus heridas por completo y venga a la habitación del trono para hablar de algo, que es importante personalmente para mí"

Jericho: "a la orden"

Henrietta salió de la habitación de Jericho y dirigiéndose a la habitación, muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir y por el pensamiento que le llegaba a la mente acerca de su enamoramiento

Varios días después, se había curado, aunque le dejaron cicatrices. Se vistió, se implementó sus armas y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la reina, inexpresivo, hasta que vio a sus compañeros en el castillo, dormidos. No le dio importancia y siguió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la reina. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta, entró y se arrodilló, como Agnes estaba ahí, Henrietta le ordenó que saliera para que pudiera hablar a solas con el caballero. Ya solos, empezaron a hablar:

Henrietta: "Bienvenido"

Jericho: "gracias, gran reina de Tristain, es un honor"

Henrietta le ordenó que se parara. Él obedientemente se paró firme. Ella le dijo que se relajara y continuaron:

Henrietta: "¿Qué piensas acerca de mí?

Jericho: "e-es u-na g-gran reina"

Henrietta: "No, no ese eso, sino como persona, como una mujer"

Jericho: "e-e-es c-como u-una fl-flor de primavera que f-fue c-concebida y b-bendecida p-por la belleza profunda" nervioso de su respuesta

Henrietta se sonrojó, oyendo las palabras del hombre del que se había enamorado, desde aquel día en que la protegió de un doloroso destino, dejando que él recibiera ese dolor, capaz de aguantarlo. De un impulso se dirigió frente a frente con Jericho y lo besó, ya no le importaba, antes de ser una reina es una chica, una chica que necesita amor y cuyo amor perdió ante su mejor amiga, y este muevo amor no se lo arrebataría nadie.

"Tienes que hacerte responsable" dijo Henrietta con un pequeño puchero de ternura y un poco tsundere al separar sus labios de él. Y lo abrazó por un buen rato

Jericho parecía muy confundido, un poco asustado, nervioso, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, sus pensamientos se revolvían tratando de responder a eso, un conflicto pasaba por su cabeza, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, a cabo de un ratito, organizó sus pensamientos, Henrietta seguía abrazándolo, encontró la respuesta, la belleza de la reina que volvió a contemplar, la calidez que daba en su ambiente, se enamoró de ella. Con su respuesta ya encontrada, la abrazó más fuerte aún. Henrietta soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, al saber que él también se había enamorado de ella, y que nada en el mundo se lo podría quitar. Al separarse, Henrietta cerró las cortinas, encendió unas velas ques encontraban en estantes y se empezó a desvestir, mientras le preguntaba al joven caballero, que, asustado, estaba cerrando sus ojos: "Supongo que en tu mundo, cuando un hombre ve a una mujer desnuda, ¿este está enlazado con esa misma mujer?"

Jericho se tornó en piedra, con una cara de caricatura descubierta en un crimen, abrió los ojos. Contempló su belleza desnuda, reprimiendo sus deseos explícitos de reproducirse. Le contestó a la reina: "S-s-s-sí, ba-ba-ba-basicamente". Temblando de puros nervios. Se arrodilló mostrando su lealtad. henrietta, al verlo arrodillado, le sonrió y se volvió a vestir volviéndole a decir: "Tendrás que hacerte responsable y hacerme feliz" Terminando con un "Te Amo" y lo volvió a abrazar. Él pensando: "¿Cómo te podré hacer feliz, si no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto?". A cabo de un rato, Henrietta lo nombró caballero de guardián personal de la reina, con la intención de poder estar con él más tiempo. Él le pidió que dejara a sus compañeros del grupo Fénix Negro actuar como guardias reales, los de élite, o como sus subordinados. Ella aceptó.

Mientras, Juan de la Castilla, William de la Corte Inglesa, Jorgen Hansen y Franz Le Quattro despertaron y querían hablar con la reina para ver qué le pasó con su líder. Todos entraron a la habitación de la Reina, y encontraron a su compañero a lado del trono de Henrietta. Los cuatro se arrodillaron ante ella. Henrietta le preguntó a su amado acerca de ellos. Él le dijo que eran sus compañeros del grupo Fenix Negro. Todos brindaron sus honores a la reina. Ella les avisó sobre su líder y cómo la salvó de un doloroso destino, haciendo que él lo recibiera. Asombrados, reconocieron su valentía. La reina les ordenó que fueran a darse un baño, los cinco y regresaran a esta habitación, para decirles sobre su amor hacia su líder.

Al llegar al baño y durante el mismo (traían traje de baño, misteriosamente pudieron tener uno), empezaron a platicar:

William: "¿De qué hablará la reina con nosotros?"

Juan: "talves quiera que nos unamos a ella como sus guardianes"

Jorgen: "¿Tú crees? Somos mercenarios en busca de dinero y ganancias para sobrevivir"

Jericho: "pues, es buen momento para cambiar nuestro estilo de vida y luchar por un mejor propósito que el dinero"

Jorgen: "parece que la reina te ha ablandado"

Jericho: "no es cierto

Jericho se paró, descubriéndose todas las cicatrices de los latigazos que lo hirieron en el momento de protegerla. Todos se asombraron al verlas

Juan: "¡¿Qué te pasó?! Joder, tienes cicatrices en casi todo el cuerpo"

Jericho: "protegí a la reina de un doloroso maratón de latigazos, una criatura con forma humeante que lanzaba tentáculos como látigos iba a herir a la reina, razón por la que me fui de la batalla, maté a mi oponente, pero me dijo que la reina estaba en un grave peligro, por lo que fui corriendo a toda velocidad al castillo, recibiendo los latigazos que iban dirigidos a la reina

Juan: "Joder, a pesar de que te hayan dolido, esas cicatrices te quedan bien"

Jericho: "gracias, aunque las primeras me dolieron, los otros, con la adrenalina, no me dolieron hasta después, ya que había pasado el peligro, me desplomé del dolor"

A los chicos les sorprendió de que les dijera que se había desmayado, pero lo volvieron a pensar y lo comprendieron.

Terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la reina, donde los estaba esperando. Los cuatro se arrodillaron y Jericho se posicionó a lado de la Reina. Ella los nombró Guardianes Reales. Prontamente los familiares de los guerreros entraron corriendo hacia sus amos en la habitación de Henrietta. Un caso especial fue Jericho, quien tenía 5 familiares: 2 Fénec, 1 hurón y 2 ardillas. Los demás tenían un hurón, una ardilla o un hámster. Los Fenec se posicionaron cerca de su amo. Henrietta se sorprendió, pues ella pensaba que un mago solo podría tener un familiar, pero también, ella no pensaba en que esos animales que lo rodeaban no eran sus familiares, sino sus compañeros que salvó, solo que los llamaban familiares.

"¿Ellos son tus mascotas?" Preguntó la reina

"Sí, son amigos que salvé, no les gusta que los llamen mascotas" Contestó Jericho, volteandose a la reina

"Eso lo explica todo" Dijo Henrietta, muy mimada.

"¿Qué cosa?" volvió a preguntar Jericho.

"Tu instinto de protección, la forma en que protegiste de esos latigazos. Ahora veo porqué eres tan tierno, dulce" al oír esas palabras se sonrojó. Al ver sus compañeros la cara sonrojada de su intrépido líder, se sorprendieron tanto que se les cayó la mandíbula. Después le lanzaron una cara de carrilla. Él se las regresó con una mirada sádica pensando en lo que les pasarían si seguían de carrilludos. Sintieron profundos escalofríos alrededor de la espalda. Henrietta se paró y se dirigió a lado de Jericho, abrazándolo del brazo. Él se puso más nervioso, mostrando inexpresión. Ella se despegó haciéndole un puchero. Le dirigió la mirada, comunicándose. Terminando su pequeña conversación, dirigió un poco la mirada hacia sus compañeros, volviendo a hacer sus miradas carrilludas de gato. Les volvió a lanzar la mirada, mientras que Henrietta lo veía. Entre más lo veía, más le gustaba. Agnes entró a la habitación con un pequeño aviso acerca de cinco hombres de armas de fuego y unas personitas pequeñas con grandes cabezas que encontraron en el bosque, acostados en el bosque. Jericho pensó que estaba seguro de quién eran esas personas.

En el bosque Las cinco personas: Baz, Tel, Reg, Gordon, Bennett, junto con personitas llamadas Listillos llamados Borjoycee y El listillo Samurai Yan aparecieron en el bosque mediante un portal que hizo Yan, el cual se encontró a cien metros, cayendo.

"Mielda, Yan siemple tenel ploblemas con los poltales, siemple viajal a cientos de metlos" decía el listillo Samurai.

"Maldita sea, este listillo nos va a matar algún día" decía Tel.

"No lo dudo" le contestó Baz

"Maldita sea, tenía que venir" Decía el Gruñón Borjoyzee.

"Por lo menos los cinco quedamos juntos" Asintió Reg.

"Una mi.." Lo interrumpio Baz: "Venga, tenemos que mantenernos unidos para ver que diablos es este mundo"

Tel: "Quién sabe lo que este mundo tenga, joder"

Borjoyzee: "Me pesan las pelotas"

Baz: "Tranquilo viejo, Vos, estad armados, quien sabe en qué os hemos metido, os será interesante"

Tel: "NO QUEREMOS"

Borjoyzee: "Empezad con esto" le tira una piedra

Tel: "Te dije que no, viejo" Tirado

Baz: "Basta Tel, nos podría ir bien"

Gordon: "nosotros lo dudamos"

Bennett: "Sería interesante"

De repente un Monstruo gigantesco

"JODER, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?" Expresó Bennett

"Sea lo que sea, Borjoyzee, Yan, subanse a mi hombros, corramos chicos" Ordenó Baz

Empezaron a correr. Mientras corrían seguían hablándose:

Tel: "Esto es peor"

Gordon: "Joder, Está grande esta bestia, me acuerda del Morlaco"

Bennett: "Si, pero este vuela y no tenemos nuestros trajes"

Reg: "Joder, disparémosle"

Todos sacaron sus armas y le dispararon al dragon, que era la criatura que los perseguía, dejándolo muerto.

"Toma eso perro" Exclamó Baz.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos el tipo de mundo en el que estamos" dijo Reg despreocupadamente.

"Las cosas se están tornando extrañas, aunque no se me parece que sea extraño que abrieran un portal, sino lo extraño es que terminemos en un mundo diferente" comentó Baz.

Yan invocó otro portal y de éste salierono tres listillos: bits, teregthe y klue.

"¿Para qué trajistes más?"Le preguntó Tel

"Pala que nos ayuden a explolar este mundo" Respondió el ojos locos.

En el castillo, Jericho le dijo a su amada reina que posiblemente los conocía, por lo que le pidió permiso para que él mismo los recibiera, solo.

Pasaron unas horas, Jericho y el gran grupo se encontraron. "¿Baz?" Preguntó Jericho.

"¿Jericho?"-respondió Baz

"Baz, no te he visto desde hace mucho" Se saludaron.

"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Baz

-"Así que este es tu equipo, es muy interesante"

-"Si, puede ser problemático algunas veces, pero es bastante bueno tratando con la basura"

-"No lo dudo"

-"Te los presento: Tel, Reg, Gordon, Bennet, Borjoyzee, Yan, Bits, Tereghte y Klue (Señalándolos)"

-"Mucho gusto (los saludó con una reverencia)"

-Tel: "Déjate de formalidades, nosotros somos amigos, nos saludamos de esta manera (mostrándole el saludo con Reg)"

-Reg: "Así, es sencillo"

-Borjoyzee: "Nos podrías guiar hacia el castillo"

-Baz: "Tranquilo viejo"

-Jericho: "Con gusto, les guiaré al castillo"

-Yan: "Glacias"

Todos se dirigieron al Castillo, Borjoyzee se montó en los hombros de Baz, quien se andaba quejando de que pesaba mucho, Jericho lo animaba y platicaba con él acerca de los listillos:

-"¿Oye, Yan siempre ha tenido los ojos así?"

-"No tengo la más remota idea, así lo encontramos"

-"¿No pudieron encontrarse a alguien con los ojos normales?"

-"Estoy aquí" Borjoyzee le pegó con el bastón "Yo soy normal"

-"Eso duele"-se acariciaba la cabeza Jericho

-"Bueno, esa era la idea": Borjoyzee

-"tú..."Lo intrrumpió Baz "tranquilízence, ambos, ya vamos a llegar".

Llegaron al castillo. Todos quedaron anonadados. Entraron al castillo. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la Reina. Todos entraron, los cinco de su grupo los saludó de manera lejana. "Hola, Jericho" dijo Henrietta, al presentarse. Jericho se arrodilló hacia la Reina. Le ordenó que se parara, se acercó hacia él y le dio un beso. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlos. Los miembros de "The Meccaryns"(así se llamaron desde antes) empezaron a susurrar criticándo a La Reina de atreverse a besarlo. De repente Saito y Louise llegaron a la habitación de la Reina descubriéndola besando a Jericho. Al verlos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Saito, quien creía que era un aprovechado desenvainó a la nueva espada Derflinger, Louise trató de detenerlo pero no pudo. Jericho, separó sus labios de Henrietta, quien estaba sonrojada de que todos vieran la escena, desevainó su espada también, volteó y chocaron espadas. Todos se aislaron para evitar cortarse y se quedaron piedra, la reina retrocedió hacia su trono ordenandoles a los caballeros que dejaran de pelear. Ambos se arrodillaron ante la reina. Se reestableció el orden. Prontamente se dieron las paces. Louise se puso a lado de su esposo y Jericho se puso a lado del trono, ya que la reina estaba sentada. Los compañeros animales de Jericho se pusieron a lado de la parejita. Luego de tanta plática, Henrietta nombró ante los presentes, incluyendo Agnes que venía de escolta de Saito y Louise, al equipo The Meccaryns como parte del cuerpo de guardias reales. Terminó la ceremonia y Henrietta, Jericho, Saito y Louise se quedaron solos. Empezaron a platicar:

"Jericho, ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?" preguntó Saito

"Ni yo mismo lo sé, estaba luchando contra varios monstruos y llegamos aquí, no le dimos importancia y, así empezó todo" le contó Jericho

"Él me salvó de ser latigueada, mi amado. Me enamoré totalmente de él, sentí su calidez y decidí que él sería el elegido para estar a mi lado" Agregó Henrietta.

"¿Y duermen juntos?" Al oir esas palabras de Louise, ambos se ruborizaron, pero Jericho pudo mantener la compostura: "Señorita, aún no llegamos a esos extremos, no podemos darnos ese lujo, ella es una reina, yo solo soy un guardia esperando a proteger a Su Majestad, aunque esté enamorado de ella, no podríamos casarnos"

La pareja Hiraga se quedó O_O. Saito Replicó: "El nivel no importa si hay amor"

Jericho refutó: "Sí, puede ser cierto, pero también hay un incoveniente: Ella es una reina, tiene que casarse con alguien que esté a su mismo nivel, sí, estoy enamorado de ella, pero tarde o temprano, tendrá que elegir a otro noble de su nivel"

"¿Porqué h-hablas así? Es como si ya no me quisieras ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?" la voz de Henrietta se oía llorosa, preocupada de que ya no la quisiera.

Jericho la trató de consolar, acercando su cara a la de ella: "No te preocupes, yo siempre te amaré, pero estoy diciendo la verdad, no podría estar contigo, por lo menos no siendo solo su guardia personal, tampoco me puedo convertir en rey así solo casándome con usted, tengo que merecerlo"

"Ya te lo mereces, me salvaste, te amo, ¿Qué más pides?" le dijo furiosa.

"No te enojes, no es lo que pido, sino lo que tendrían que aprobarse, tengo que ganarme la confianza del pueblo para casarme contigo, pero nunca lo dudes, yo te amo y siempre lo haré" la tranquilizó y le dio un beso.

"DIABLOS, ERES CONTRADICTORIAMENTE IDIOTA" Gritó Saito, al terminar la escena telenovelística.

"No tienes que alterarte"

Baz y su equipo, con los listillos, estaban escuchando detrás de las puertas la discusión, mientras hacían gestos de disgusto por el drama que se escuchaba desde dentro.

Jericho los sintió con sus reflejos (aunque no estuviera en combate, podía sentir cómo espiaban detrás de la puerta o de cualquier otro objeto) les lanzó 3 cuchillos ninja. Al impactar contra la puerta, Todos sintieron un escalofríos, incluso los listillos. Borjoyzee se quejó: "Maldita sea, ese hombre es peligroso".

En las montañas, surgían monstruos que eventualmente irían a destruir a las cinco naciones, un nuevo mal se acercaba a Tristain y a los nuevos héroes. Un ejército enemigo demoniaco y de sangre fría regresaría por su venganza de haber sido sellado por los magos del vacío hace años, matando a los descendientes y crear un nuevo mundo de sufrimiento y dolor.

"Continuará"

Aclaraciones:

Son tres grupos de combate que van a luchar, junto con Saito como vice capitán del escuadrón de caballeros Ondine, con Guiche de Gramont y los demás

Habrá un nuevo enemigo

Habrá nuevos amores, sacando de frustración a las chicas enamoradas de Saito.

Hay un grupo en el que me inspiré de un juego llamado Giants Citizen Kabuto, los que sepan de este juego, sabrán al cual me refiero.

Se aceptan comentarios y consejos para mejorar esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

El ejército se mantuvo formado y marchaba hacia la ciudad de Tristain. Un informante fue con la Reina a avisar sobre un ejército marchando hacia aquí. La reina se mantuvo firme. Jericho le recomendó que ordenara a los 2 grupos a destruir a ese ejército.

Henrietta: "¡NO! Mandaremos al grupo de Eclipse, es el más grande que hay

Jericho: "Ellos son guardias, mándeme a mí y a mi grupo, junto con el grupo The Meccaryns, podremos destruir ese ejército por nuestra cuenta, no se preocupe Su Majestad, estamos listos para este tipo de batalla"

Henrietta se paró angustiada, desesperada, temblando y mirando a Jericho, ofreciéndose a luchar contra el ejército malvado, le vino un recuerdo a la mente de cuando Saito fue a luchar contra el ejército de Albion, lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos desplazándose por sus mejillas. Jericho la vio dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo, suplicando que no fuera, temiendo de que lo fuera a perder. Él entendió la situación y la abrazó de igual manera. Poco después se separaron él la agarró de sus hombros y le dijo

"No llores, iré a luchar, destruiremos a ese ejército, volveré a tu lado y... Y nos casaremos, si es lo que tu quieres en verdad, no habrá dudas".

"Si mueres, no te lo perdonaré" Dijo la Reina con una pequeña actitud de tsundere.

"Entendido" contestó Jericho.

A la noche siguiente, los dos grupos asignados a luchar contra el gran ejército demoniaco se posicionaron en las afueras de la ciudad. El ejército se encontró en las afueras. Un viento sopló, como en el viejo oeste, con auras que reflejaban muerte. Desenvainaron sus espadas, empezaron a chocar espadas, el grupo Meccaryns se centró en fuego de apoyo. Jeicho, que era el más rápido, cortó a la mitad a más de medio ejército. Finalmente derrotaron a todo el ejército y caminaron de regreso. Pero en el proceso de regreso, un francotirador del ejército de los demonios disparó un rayo de gran velocidad atravesando a Jericho, haciendo que cayera, incosciente volvió a disparar dos veces más. Se estaba desangrando, sus compañeros de grupo lo cargaron, mientras Baz y sus compañeros dispararon sus rifles hacia la dirección prominente de las balas que atravesaron a Jericho.

Llegaron al castillo, entraron al aventón y lo llevaron a su habitación acostándolo en su cama, llamaron a algunas asistentas y al doctor. Henrietta, que veía mucha acción, se asomó y vio a Jericho, desangrado, corrió directamente a abrazarlo, desbordando mares de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas tiernamente coloradas. Sus compañeros se mantuvieron firmes, los listillos se pararon alrededor de él. Sentían como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, sus amigos animales, se subieron a la cama, casi llena de sangre, se acostaron en sus costados, llenos de tristeza. Ya muy noche, Agnes, quien estaba cuidando a la reina, se acercó a Jericho por el otro lado y revisó su pulso. Quedó impactada, él murió. Una lágrima se le escapó pensando: "mi reina, ¿Qué le pasará a Tristain si su reina está deprimida? Este hombre, ¿Porqué tuvo que morir?"

La reina se despertó, vio su mano extendida, sin moverse, estalló en llanto, al que Saito y Louise oyeron, fueron a ver qué pasaba. Vieron a Jericho muerto desangrado, la cama llena de sangre, se acercaron a la reina, que seguía llorando profunda y desconsoladamente. Louise le agarró un hombro. Ella la vio, se paró y la abrazó llorando diciendo: "¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso? ¿Fue un error dejarlo ir? ¿Tengo que sufrir tanto para ser feliz?" pregunta tras pregunta negativa iba la reina, sin dejar de llorar.

En la mente de Jéricho, estaba en blanco, se encontraba su yo mental. "¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Se preguntaba.

"Estás en tu mente, entraste a un estado al borde de la muerte" dijo una voz

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Jericho

"Soy el Lord Brimir, en su tierra llaman Dios" Contestó

Apareció un hombre vestido con ropas medievales, como un rey.

-"Lord Brimir, ¿Cómo entró a mi mente?"

-"Te quiero explicar algo"

-"Adelante"

-"Estás al borde de la muerte, yo te puedo regresar a la normalidad. Pero con tres condiciones. Por supuesto, te daré el poder que necesites, tendrás mi bendición para que cumplas con ese deber"

-"¿Cuáles condiciones?"

-"Proteje a los cuatro magos del vacío, serás el guardián y una pieza clave para el cumplimiento de su deber, por supuesto, también tendrás que mantener defendidos a los familiares del vacío"

-"¿La segunda?"

-"La segunda es mantener a Halkeginia a salvo, evitar a tantas muertes posibles, posiblemente haya demonios y otras cosas que estén por el camino del mal, protéjelos"

-"¿La tercera?"

-"La tercera es que creas en ti mismo y cumplas con las condiciones, de seguro alguien te está esperando, ¿Aceptas el cargo?"

-"Una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabré si estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

-"Si alguna vez tienes esa duda, podrás hablar conmigo con la meditación, busca un lugar espiritual y podrás meditar ahí, donde nos encontraremos"

-"Otra pregunta ¿Está bien si me caso con la Reina de Tristain?"

-"¿La amas?"

-"Sí"

-"Tienes mi bendición, no tienes qué dudar, si la amas, hasta casarte con ella podrás"

-"Entendido"

-"Tu corazón sigue parado, tus heridas tardarán en sanar, quédate en tu cuerpo como si estuvieras dormido, tu cuerpo empezará a funcionar de nuevo, por cierto, tus pequeños amigos animales, se convertirán en tus familiares, junto con otros animales con los que crees un lazo de amistad profundo"

-"Entendido, nos veremos luego"

Tres días después, su corazón empezó a latir, su cuerpo que se había tornado gris, volvió a su color de piel normal. Agnes y Henrietta estaban dormidas a los costados de su cama, Henrietta con ojeras de estar llorando desconsoladamente. Louise y Saito dormidos en un sillón acaramelados, sus compañeros dormidos en el suelo, como indigentes durmiendo. Después Tiffania entró a la habitación, con intención de visitar a la Reina, después de tanto tiempo, junto con Siesta. La vieron dormida en la cama donde se encontraba Jericho, con sus familiares, se preguntaron qué había pasado aquí, llegaron Guiche de Gramont y el escuadrón de caballeros de Ondine, también preguntándose qué pasaba en el castillo, viendo a la reina Henrietta dormida con ojeras como si hubiera llorado mucho, que no estaba lejos de la realidad. Saito se despertó, con Louise, ellos salieron para explicarle las cosas. Saito empezó a explicar

-"¿Vieron al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama, manchada con sangre?" les preguntó.

-"Sí" contestaron todos.

-"Él era el amado de la Reina Henrietta, y pues murió hace unos días, ella, con tanto dolor lloró desconsoladamente hasta quedar dormida"

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará si Tristain se entera de que la Reina está dolida y deprimida? No se puede ver en ese estado, podría ser despojada de su cargo de reina" comentó Guiche

-"Por eso no vamos a comentar nada acerca de eso, hasta que ella se recupere" dijo Saito.

-"¡Sí, vamos a ayudarla en este tiempo difícil!"-Animó Tiffania

-"¡Hai!" dijeron todos

Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Jericho levantado y viendo hacia el cielo que se veía por la ventana.

-"¿Jericho?" preguntó Saito

-"Hola, he vuelto" saludó Jericho.

Saito se dirigió hacia el costado de la cama y sacudió a Jericho diciéndole en tono altanero: "DIABLOS, ¿QUÉ HACES? SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS HABER MUERTO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ESTAR MUERTO Y DE REPENTE VERTE VIVO, BASTARDO"

Jericho lo calmó: "Tranquilo, estaba muerto, pero volví a causa de Lord Brimir, el Dios de esta tierra"

Saito le preguntó: "¿Porqué no despiertas a tu amada para que deje de sufrir?"

Jericho le contestó: "Es que se ve tan linda, como que tiene un buen sueño, mejor dejémosla, parece que no está sufriendo del todo"

Saito refutó: "IDIOTA, ELLA HA ESTADO SUFRIENDO MUCHO DESDE QUE TE DIO POR MUERTO"

Jericho: "Por eso déjenla dormi..." se interrumpió. Él sintió que a Henrietta le estaba dando una pesadilla. Lo supo porque se veía asustada, diciendo su nombre (alias Jericho). Él trató de despertarla y de un impulso ella lo abrazó. Finalmente se despertó, viendo a su amado estando vivo. Lo abrazó más fuerte, soltando tantas lágrimas de felicidad, un poco de enojo, diciendo: "Idiota, idiota, idiota, tanto que sufrí, porqué tenías que ir, te moriste y regresaste, Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA". Se tapó en el fuerte pecho de su amado, el cual le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizante. Henrietta, con un tono furioso, declaró ante todos los presentes, incluso Agnes, que se había despertado en el mismo momento y se mantuvo firme: "Ahora que salvaste a Tristain, no tendrás escapatoria ni excusas para no casarte, y te casarás conmigo, porque yo TE AMO". Al decir esto, Jericho le lanzó una sonrisa de aceptación diciendo: "Será un honor mi princesa". Henrietta sonrió, por primera vez en varios días.

En el Día de la Boda, Jericho estaba vestido como un gran novio, junto con una corona en la cabeza, como un gran rey, sus mejores compadres estaban en los altares, sus familiares se encontraban en los hombros de sus amos. Los presentes estaban felices de que su Reina pudiera tener una pareja que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Entró la novia, con un vestido blanco con diamantes, con la corona y el velo, el ramo de flores agarrado de las dos manos. Llegó a donde se encontraba su amor de mil soles. Se tomaron de la mano, Julio se paró enfrente de los novios y declaró: "Bajo el poder que se me confiere bajo la bendición del Lord Brimir, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Jericho levantó el velo, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: "Estamos casados", el cual hizo que su amada recién esposa se sonrojara. Se dieron su beso más romántico de todos.

Empezó la celebración, los compañeros de Jericho se abalanzaron hacia él, al igual que sus familiares. Él trata de quitárselos de encima. Henrietta le sonríe y saca a su esposo de ahí.

Finalmente pasan días de felicidad, en su luna de miel, le dice Jericho a su amada esposa su nombre real: Iván De La Castilla Sagrada. Al oír su nombre, nunca lo olvidó. Regresan a sus cargos, como Rey y Reina de Tristain. Él le dijo: "Yo seré tu ayudante y tu Rey". Ella igual le dijo: "Yo seré tu Reina, la que te amará en todo el mundo, por siempre y para siempre". Ambos se sonrieron, sentados en los dos tronos, con sus manos agarradas. Saito y Louise llegaron a la habitación de los tronos a visitar a la feliz pareja de Rey y Reina de Tristain, viéndose muy acaramelados, que hasta Agnes le daba nostalgia de verlos de esa manera. Los compañeros del grupo de Jericho se convirtieron en sus guardias personales, aunque a Jericho le daba vergüenza de que ellos fueran sus guardias, por lo que se propuso ser su propio guardia y el de su reina.

Louise platicó con Henrietta, diciendo que estaba embarazada, de gemelos. Ella se alegró y siguieron platicando:

Henrietta: "Estoy muy contenta, te apoyaremos para que nazcan muy fuertes y sanos, o sanas"

Louise: "Muchas gracias por sus deseos Su Majestad, Y le deseo mucha felicidad con aquel hombre, que la ha animado y dado todo su amor"

Henrietta: "Gracias Louise, él es lo que más he querido en este mundo para poder amar, siento que no podría vivir sin él"

mientras que los dos esposos y sus amigotes se pusieron a tomar y a platicar sobre tonterías y otras cosas

Jericho: "Así que, ¿Has embarazado a Louise?"

Saito: "Sí, son gemelos, yo quiero que sean niñas, siempre me ha gustado tener hijas"

Jericho: "Te oíste depravado"

Baz: "cierto"

Tel: "no se pudo oír más depravado"

Reg: "hasta suena más depravado que yo"

Borjoyzee le dio un golpe con su bastón diciendo-"Nadie suena más depravado que tú".

Todos siguieron platicando y riendo a carcajadas.

Más tarde, la Reina Charlotte de Orleans vino al castillo a visitar a la reina y al Nuevo Rey. Al llegar con ellos, saludó de la más formal manera posible y vio a Saito yéndose con Louise a su hogar en Do Ornielle. Se reunió con ellos a discutir sobre asuntos políticos (Sin detalles).

Al atardecer, La Reina de Gallia regresó a su país y ellos quedaron totalmente solos en la habitación.

"Amor, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo" Dijo Jericho.

-Decidme lo que sea, no cambiará mi amor hacia ti-Dijo Henrietta.

-Cuando estaba muerto, Lord Brimir apareció frente a mí.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Dijo que me convertiría en un guardián que ayudaría a los magos del vacío a cumplir su destino y su deber, junto con el de tener a Halkeginia a salvo de todo peligro o desastre.

-Woow, es excelente, ahora que sé esto, tendré una razón más para darte esta sorpresa.

-¿S...sorpresa?

-Sí, una sorpresa que dos compartiremos, una sorpresa para el hombre que más amo en este mundo.

-Me encanta, soy tan afortunado por tenerte como una esposa.

-y te encantaré aún más.

Henrietta le pidió a una de sus sirvientas que le trajera un paño con el cual poder ocultar los ojos de su amado. Enseguida se lo trajo. Se lo puso en los ojos de su esposo y lo guió hacia un baño que ella utilizaba para purificarse, tan espacioso y termal. Le pidió que se desnudara, al igual que ella se desnudó. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y ahí pudo descubrir la belleza descubierta y sensual de su querida esposa. Ambos entraron a las aguas termales y ahí empezó la magia, pero antes de eso, ella vio las cicatrices de los latigazos que sufrió al protegerla, y diciéndole a su amado, que ella recordará estas cicatrices y lo amará por ello. Empezaron.

(SIN DETALLES, SE LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACIÓN)

Después de ese momento mágico que tuvieron, llegó la noche, cenaron y se fueron directamente a la cama, donde les esperaba otro momento mágico.

En otra parte, los compañeros de Jericho y el equipo The Meccaryns, estaban afuera del castillo, apoyándose en el muro. Sin tener qué hacer más que hacer de guardias, los listillos se encontraban con ellos, todos menos los tres que trajo Yan, quienes se fueron a dormir a un pequeño espacio con pasto. Yan pensando: "Estos listillos perezosos".

Empezaron a platicar:

-"Diablos, es un especialista mi amigo"- dijo Baz

-"¿Porqué lo dices, y por quién?"- Preguntó Gordon

-"Por Jericho, se consiguió a una mujer muy bella y además tuvo el coraje de enfrentar a todo, hasta morir"-le respondió Baz.

-"De verdad, es un gran héroe para los hombres"- dijo Tel.

-"¿Qué creen que estén haciendo en este momento?"-Preguntó Bennett.

-"Yo digo que procreando y satisfaciéndose"-Contestó Reg, con una cara de pervertido.

-"Mente sucia"- Le criticó Borjoyzee, quien se encontraba con el equipo, ya que también se encontraba aburrido.

-"Puerco"- Le agregó Tel.

-"Solo decía, Amargados"- se defendía Reg.

-"¿Qué están haciendo?"-Preguntó Jericho, que venía junto con su esposa a hacer un pequeño paseo bajo las dos lunas.

-"Esa es nuestra línea", refutó baz.

-"Estamos dando un pequeño paseo, no podíamos dormir"- Dijo Jericho.

-"Ok, de todos modos nos preguntábamos qué hacían"-le contó un poco Baz

-"Sí, yo creía que estaban procr..." Tel le dio un golpe por detrás, interrumpiéndolo.

-"No estés hablando de tus estupideces"- dijo Borjoyzee.

-"Wow, qué atrevido" dijo Jericho.

-"Se le escapa media estupidez a cada rato"-le dijo Baz.

-"Se nota"- Exclamó Jericho- "Nos iremos a dormir, ya disfrutamos bastante, que tengan buena noche"

-"Igual a ustedes" despidiéndose.

En Do Ornielle, Saito y Louise estaban dormidos. Saito estaba teniendo una pesadilla acerca de su esposa y sus hijas.

_Estaba Louise dando a luz, viéndola tan débil, faltándole fuerzas. Expulsa a las dos criaturas de su vientre, pero Louise no logra sobrevivir. Sombras empiezan a rodear a la pequeña familia. Saito intenta alejarlas con su espada/compañero Derflinger, pero no lo logra. Una de ellas le atraviesa su espada en su estómago, matándolo. Las hijas se encuentran acostadas en los costados de su padre Saito, muerto, asustadas._

Se despierta con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Louise se despierta y ve a Saito secándose unas lágrimas.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Preguntó Louise.

-"Sí, pero no fue nada"-Contestó Saito, ocultándole la verdad, para que no se preocupara.

A la mañana siguiente, Saito le avisó a Louise y a Siesta que iba a ir al castillo a hablar con el Rey Jericho sobre algo (para que se sepa, Siesta se enteró por medio del pueblo mientras estaba con su Tío Scarron-Tenchou y volvió a vivir y servir para la pequeña familia Hiraga). Ellas lo despidieron y él se dirigió al castillo, junto con su espada parlanchina Derflinger. En el trayecto ellos dos iban hablando, Saito le contó a Derf sobre su pesadilla.

-"Wow, compañero, creo que tienes un problema"-dijo su fiel compañero espada.

-"Sí, por eso nos dirigimos al castillo, para hablar con Jericho, él podrá ayudarme. Mis hermanos y sus compañeros están cazando en el bosque y tonteando con las plebeyas de la ciudad"- dijo Saito.

-"Sii, talvez fue un error haberlos traído hacia este mundo"

-"Probablemente"

Llegaron al castillo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pareja de Reyes, los cuales saludó con sumo respeto, después pidió hablar con el rey hablar en privado. Él aceptó y se fueron a otra habitación, a un pequeño bar de bebidas de fruta. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Jericho, tuve una pesadilla en la noche, es un temor de que se cumpla" Dijo preocupado.

-"Mmmh, ¿qué soñaste específicamente?"- preguntó Jericho intrigado.

-"Soñé que Louise moría al dar a luz, mis hijas sobreviven y se encuentran en mis brazos, sombras aparecen con espadas. Una de ellas me atravieza, provocando que yo muera y caiga con mis hijas"

-"Eso es preocupante, ¿Sabes acerca de quien los mata?"

-"No, no sé, pero lo que sé es que tengo temor de que se vaya a convertir en una realidad"

-"Bien, yo mismo voy a evitar eso, en caso de que se vuelva realidad, pero tengo que decirle a Henrietta, no dejaré que mueran"

-"Gracias Jericho, no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto"

-"Tranquilo, yo lo resolveré"

Jericho se regresa donde su esposa estaba, y pide a Agnes que escolte a Saito devuelta a Do Ornielle

"Hai"- dice la guardiana.

Poco después, Jericho le cuenta a Henrietta sobre lo de Saito y ella se empieza a preocupar

-"No te preocupes, amada mía, yo mismo voy a ir allá a luchar contra el mal que amenaza a esa familia, y evitaré el sufrimiento de ellos"-decía él de consuelo para ella. Lo abraza y se preocupa más, pero no por ellos, sino por su amado, que había sufrido hasta la muerte misma para poder estar con ella.

-"Tampoco te preocupes de que yo salga herido. Podré estar herido, pero no voy a ser derrotado, estamos casados, ningún conflicto nos logrará separar, este matrimonio está bendecido por el mismísimo Lord Brimir, por lo que lucharé y regresaré a tu lado, sin importar qué tan herido esté".

-"Es cierto, este matrimonio y mi amor no cambiarán, te esperaré"- Lo abrazó y poco después lo besó.

Él se dirigió a su guarda ropa y se cambió a su atuendo de espadachín (Gabardina negra de mangas cortas, con tres rasgados y llamas de color rojo en la espalda, rasgados también de color rojo en las mangas en las al igual que su herida en la espalda y en los brazos, dentro de la gabardina, una camiseta de color negro, dentro de las mangas, cintas de gimnasta color negro, Guantes de color negro, con pequeños accesorios plateados, botas de ninja color negra, con un pequeño estilo de botas españolas, pantalón de karateca negro, un pañolete negro, con el que se tapa casi su cara excepto sus ojos, su cinto con el que guardaba sus armas tonfa, las cuales utilizaban una tecnología secreta y sus espadas más pequeñas, parecidas al sai, pero sin tsuba, y sus sais). Salió en caballo hacia Do Ornielle. Al llegar, se bajó de su caballo y patrulló por toda el área. Al revisar que rodo estuviera seguro, tocó la puerta. Apareció Saito. Se saludaron y Jericho pasó por la morada, Saito le dio un tour por la mansión y por la tierra Do Ornielle, mientras iban hablando:

-"¡Wow, qué bonita mansión tienen aquí"-dijo Jericho con esplendor, mientras veía a su alrededor

-"Gracias, me tomó un poco de tiempo arreglarla"-dijo Saito rascándose la cabeza

-"Oh, tú la arreglaste, buen trabajo, todo para consentir a tu esposa, por cierto ¿Dónde está?"

-"ella está descansando, no la dejo que salga mucho, pero cuando tiene ganas, la llevo"

-"bien, haces buen trabajo, espero poder ayudarlos a destruir a esa maldad amenazándoles"

-"oh, por cierto, buen atuendo de batalla, como que ya estás listo para luchar"

-"sii, solo que no traje mi atuendo para dormir, pero como sea, no creo poder dormir"

-"¿Porqué lo dices?"

-"porque estaré protegiéndolos, y para eso necesitaré estar despierto a toda hora"

-"ni me digas eso, necesitas dormir, y además eso solo podría pasar una vez que nazcan las niñas"

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"

-"porque en mi sueño ya habían nacido las niñas"

-"sí, y me dijiste que en ese mismo, Louise moría en el parto"

-"cierto, aún necesitaré más ayuda"-dijo con seriedad.

-"no te preocupes, conmigo será suficiente, evitaré que Louise muera en el parto y que sean asesinados"

-"¿Cómo puedes estaran seguro?"

-"porque ese es mi deber"

Esto último lo intrigó más

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba muerto?"

-"sí"

-"en ese momento, Lord-brimir habló conmigo y así pude regresar"

Ahí fue donde la sorpresa lo dejó sin habla, parado y sorprendido. Jericho lo vio y le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica diciéndole-"Sip, hablé con Lord Brimir"-. Él le preguntó: "¿Y de qué hablaron?".

-"pues de que ustedes serían importantes para mí: los cuatro magos del vacío"-Le contestó Jericho.

-"¿Porqué?"

-"Porque ustedes mantendrán el equilibrio de Halkeginia"

-"Entonces ¿Tu misión en este mundo es protegerlos mientras hay paz?"

-"Sí"

-"No tiene mucho sentido, si vamos a mantener a Halkeginia en equilibrio, ¿Para qué nos dan un guardia, si nosotros vamos luchar aún así?"

-"De hecho, si tiene sentido, y no me tomes como un guardian, mejor considérame un compañero más para luchar contra la maldad que amenace a Halkeginia, por ejemplo las sombras que viste en el sueño"

-"Oh, es cierto, gracias, me hiciste pensar diferente"

-"no hay de qué, para eso son los amigos"

Al terminar de hablar, también terminó el pequeño "tour". Se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Se dirigieron al comedor, donde Siesta y Louise los estaban esperando para cenar. Al terminar, todos se fueron a acostar a sus despectivas habitaciones. Todos estaban dormidos excepto Jericho, quien se puso a hacer contacto con Lord-Brimir mediante la meditación. Una vez en contacto empezaron a hablar:

-"Lord-Brimir, a usted ¿Qué le parece que pueda haber un hijo entre amo y familiar?"

-"pues, no debe haber problema alguno, es algo que los une, aunque para otros lo consideren una blasfemia, y de seguro podrìan intentar matar al fruto que consideran impuro"

-"Y por eso me hiciste guardian de los magos del vacío, para que por ninguna circunstancia sean heridos"

-"Exactamente, pero de seguro te refieres a Louise y Saito, si, ellos podrían sentirse amenazados e indefensos contra cualquier maldad, sobre todo si Louise está embarazada, por esa razón te hice guardián sin embargo, no debes olvidarte de que son cuatro magos del vacío, debes de protegerlos a todos"

-"Sí, lo haré"

-"Bien, cuando despiertes en la mañana, aparecerá un equipo mágico especialmente para ninjas, y como veo, tú tienes las habilidades de ninja, con misterio, por eso te hice guardián, porque tienes esas habilidades que pocos tienen"

-"Es un honor recibir estas palabras"

-"También es un honor para mí el tener a alguien que vino de otro mundo y sin importar lo que pasa en este mundo, luche por una buena causa como la nuestra"

-"Gracias Lord Brimir"

-"Oh, por cierto, tendrás cuatro acompañantes más que te ayudarán"

-"¿En dónde los puedo encontrar?"

-"Los podrás encontrar en las montañas nevadas, cuatro lobos, ellos se convertirán en tus familiares"

-"¡¿MÁS FAMILIARES?! Ahorita tengo 5 familiares, ¡¿Ahora tendré 9?!"

-"¿Te molesta?"

-"no, eso suena excelente, me gustan los compañeros animales"

-"Bien, nos retiraremos por el momento"

-"Bien, hasta luego"

Jericho volvió de la meditación, en ese momento, Siesta le estaba tocando la puerta. Él le abrió la puerta y vio la cara enojada de Siesta preguntándole qué es lo que hacía. Él le contestó:

"Nada, solo estaba meditando y entrenando con mis armas. La verdad estaba durmiendo"

-"Pues que profundo duerme, estuve tocando a su puerta mucho tiempo"

-"perdone la molestia, una bella doncella como usted, tener la disposición de revisar a los invitados"-Este comentario hizo que Siesta se sonrojara-"Bueno, siempre se puede hacer una exc..."-interrumpió el grito que vino del cuarto de Saito y Louise. Era Louise, quien gritaba preocupada: "¡Alguien, ayúdeme, Saito está teniendo una pesadilla!". Jericho y Siesta se dirigieron al cuarto, donde veían a Saito dando vueltas en la cama, diciendo en voz entrecortada-"¡Louise! ¡Jericho! ¡Amigos! No mueran"-unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos, gimiendo de dolor-"Maldito, tú hiciste esto, no te lo perdonaré"-. Jericho se intrigó más en cuanto dijo su nombre. Se retiró de la escena a su cuarto. Mientras, Siesta y Louise trataban de despertar a Saito, hasta que se despertó. -"¡Saito, ¿Qué pasó?!" le preguntó Louise a su esposo.

-"Nada, no pasó nada"-Dijo Saito, tranquilizándose.

-"¿CÓMO QUE NO PASÓ NADA? GRITAS EN LA NOCHE, CON MUCHO MIEDO, HASTA DESPIERTAS ENTRE LÁGRIMAS EN TUS OJOS. DIME ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?"- le gritó Louise, preocupada con su tono Tsundere

-"Tengo pesadillas acerca del parto, en la que mueres"

-"¿Y los bebés?"

-"sobreviven, pero en grave peligro"

-"¿Qué tipo de peligro?"

-"Sombras empiezan a atacarnos, yo muero y los bebés quedan desprotegidos"

Ella se preocupó.

-"Por eso estoy aquí"-Habló Jericho-"he venido para evitar que ustedes y sus bebés corran peligro, sin importar las heridas".

-"Sí, yo le pedí que viniera"

-"¿Porqué? Saito ¿Porqué?"

-Saito no lo pudo contener-"PORQUE ESTABA DESESPERADO, VIENDO LA IMPOTENCIA EN MÍ, EN EL SUEÑO, CÓMO MORÍAS, CÓMO ES QUE IBAN A ASESINAR A LA FAMILIA QUE YO AMO"-Llorando sin reprimirse. Louise le sonrió y lo abrazó, consolándolo.

-Jericho le lanzó un consuelo también-"A veces es bueno expresarse, para poder seguir adelante. Tranquilo, yo voy a evitar ese destino"

-"Gracias, Jericho"-Abrazándolo como un gran amigo.

-"Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, tengo que partir hacia las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia"

-"¿Porqué?"-Preguntaron

-"Voy a conocer a alguien que me ayudará a luchar"

-"¿Y cómo sabes que estará en ese lugar?"

-"Porque son lobos los que voy a conocer, serán mis familiares"

-"Está bien, espero que vuelvas. Espera, ¿Lobos?"

-"Sí, volveré en unas semanas

Tomó un caballo y partió hacia las montañas nevadas.

Mientras, en el castillo de Tristain, la Reina Henrietta estaba sentada en el trono, viendo el otro trono sin su amado, extrañándolo con locura, pensando-"Ya quiero acurrucarme con él en la noche, los dos solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa"-manteniéndola en trance. Llegó Tiffania desde la academia a saludar a su prima, sacándola de su trance. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Hola Reina"-empezó Tiffa

-"Oh, h-hola Tiffania"

-"¿Y su esposo?"

-"Pues, se fue a hacer su trabajo"

-"¿Qué clase de trabajo hace?"

-"pues, su trabajo como guardián, Tiffania"

-"¿Todavía es guardián? Según yo debería estar a su lado amándola, y a cargo del rey"

-"Sí, Tiffania, pero tiene otro deber además de ser rey"

-"¿Enserio? ¿Qué otro deber tendrá?"

-"Un deber con los magos del vacío"

-"Entonces ¿También tendrá que protegerme a mi?"

Lo último preocupó a la Reina, hasta llegar a los celos, no querían que le arrebataran a su querido, pero después pensó: "Es mi esposo de quien hablo, no me engañará con nadie, además ya estamos casados, y ese lazo nunca se va a romper".

-"¿Está bien?"-Preguntó Tiffa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Sí, estoy bien, solo que lo extraño"-Dijo Henrietta.

Mientras, en el camino a las montañas, Jericho, con su caballo, iba como un relámpago, hasta llegar a las montañas. Una vez allá, se encontró con una manada de lobos listos para abalanzarse y comérselo vivo. Él se arrodilló en señal de respeto. 4 lobos entendieron su intención y se pusieron de lado de Jericho. El líder de la manada se acercó y lo analizó con su olor, para asegurarse de que no fuera una amenaza.

-"Bien, no eres una amenaza"-Dijo el lobo alfa, sorprendiendo a Jericho, que pensaba-"¡Está hablando!"

-"¿Puedes entenderme?"-Preguntó Jericho, anonadado.

-"Por supuesto, bien ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"-preguntó con tono de autoridad.

-"Vengo a conocer a mis familiares, vengo por cuatro lobos que han sido elegidos para crear un lazo con el guardián de los familiares del vacío"-respondió Jericho de la misma manera.

-"Bueno, pero tenemos que probarte si en verdad eres digno de crear un lazo de lealtad con los miembros de mi manada, de lo contrario, no lo permitiré"

-"Está bien"

-"últimamente han aparecido personas de tu especie que nos han cazado indiscriminadamente, hemos tenido mucho miedo de perder a los seres amados por esa escoria, hemos huído por mucho tiempo"

-"Entiendo, ¿Me permitiría quedarme un tiempo con ustedes, para cuidar y aniquilar a esas personas, como prueba de que soy confiable y leal?"

El alfa vio los ojos rojos brillantes del Joven guerrero la lealtad que corría por sus venas, finalmente diciendo-"Está bien, tienes permitido quedarte con nosotros, contamos contigo para que al fin vivamos en paz"

Y así, Jericho se quedó con los lobos.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sí, no apareció mucha acción, pero estaba más en el drama que en la acción y en los giros de historia, y que aparentemente no aparecieron los personajes amigos de Saito y Louise. En el siguiente episodio, saldrán, o eso espero**


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado tres meses y se acercaba el día de la partida, Jericho estaba conviviendo con los lobos, se había ganado la lealtad del lobo alfa y había establecido un gran lazo de amistad con toda la manada, en especial con los cuatro lobos destinados a acompañarlo por el resto de su vida. Mientras él estaba sentado con los lobos que más se llevaba, el lobo Alfa le llamó para conversar. Aunque ellos se llevaban bien, El Alfa no sabía nada sobre él, por lo que quiso conversar con él. Jericho insistió en que se acercara más a él desde donde estaba, ya que él estaba atrapado con los cuatro lobos acostados utilizando sus piernas como almohadas. el Alfa cedió y se acostó en las piernas de Jericho. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Entonces, ¿Qué te puedo contar?"-Preguntó Jericho.

-"Comenzando por tu origen, no se ve que seas de este mundo"-Dijo el Alfa

-"Pues vengo de la Tierra, de otro mundo, así se llama"-contó Jericho

-"Oh, jamás me lo imaginé, y ¿Cómo llegaste a Halkeginia?"

-"Pues, la verdad no sé, solo sé que estábamos en este mundo"

-"¿Y qué te ha pasado durante el tiempo que has estado en Halkeginia?"

-"Pues, muchas cosas, heridas, batallas y... Matrimonio"

-"¿EH? ¿MATRIMONIO?"

-"¿No lo crees?

-"pues, me sorprende"

-"A mí me sorprendió también"

-"Interesante, cuéntame más esa parte"

-"Vale, Vale"-Empezó a contar-"Pues, mis compañeros y yo llegamos a este mundo, hicimos una pequeña casa para guardar provisiones que nos mantuvieran vivos, nosotros dormíamos en los árboles con nuestros compañeros animales que desde luego se convirtieron en nuestros familiares. A los siguientes días nos encontramos con un grupo parecido a piratas, los enfrentamos y de repente sentí algo en mi pecho que gritaba que fuera al castillo. Empecé a correr lo más rápido posible y llegué al castillo, lo escalé hacia el cuarto de la reina y vi a unas personas amenazando a la Reina. Yo entré por la ventana y los maté, pero segundos después aparecieron unas criaturas raras con algo de oscuridad que lanzaban látigos. Yo la cubrí y recibí los golpes. Poco después experimenté el estar a borde de la muerte, ahí la reina se enamoró de mí y pues después me casé con ella"

-"Entonces, tú actualmente eres rey"

-"Si"

-"¡Wow!, es otra cosa con la que me has sorprendido"

-"Si, cuando empezó lo del matrimonio, lo que pensaba es que no podía tener esta suerte, soy un guerrero, no puedo tener esposa o alguien, se podría convertir en el objetivo de mis enemigos"

-"Pero te enamoraste"

-"Sí, sin embargo, es la mujer con la que me siento feliz"

-"Sí, eso es lo que cuenta"

Siguieron platicando hasta que de repente, 5 hombres aparecieron, con espadas, ojos rojos, cabello negro, con un aura asesina y habilidad para manejar el fuego. Empezaron a atacar a los lobos. Jericho, quien veía como los atacaban, la ira le llegó al corazón y les gritó a los cazadores-"¿Quieren pelea? Enfréntense a alguien de su nivel"-Los cazadores vieron a Jericho retándolos. Dieron una risa sádica diciéndole-"Entonces, ¿Tú eres de nuestro nivel?"

-"Así es"-Dijo Jericho, con tono Retador.

Dejaron a los lobos en paz y empezaron a luchar contra Jericho. Él lanzó dos shurikens de energía a dos de ellos, matándolos, después desenvainó sus espadas y empezó a luchar contra los tres, chocando espadas contra espadas. Los tres cazadores realizaron su maniobra de los tres ataques, pero Jericho, viéndolos tan concentrados en su ataque, aprovechó y saltó tan alto como pudo, lanzando dos kunais, atravesando a dos de ellos. El último, consumido por la ira y el odio, se acercó y chocó espadas contra él, pero él hacía como si estuviera martillando, pero Jericho mantuvo su espada en posición de defensa, realizó un movimiento rápido y le encajó la espada, pero el cazador tenía un cuchillo, el cual le encajó en la pierna y le rajó, dándole un gran dolor a Jericho y desangrado, el último cazador murió y Jericho cayó al suelo desmayado, por falta de sangre, el Alfa, viendo cómo luchó para defender, pidió a la manada que ayudaran a encontrar personas cerca para ayudarlo, mientras, los otros se acurrucaban en el cuerpo de Jericho para mantenerlo caliente, el Alfa hizo presión con sus patas en la parte donde se estaba desangrando. Los lobos que fueron a buscar personas para que ayudaran a su amigo encontraron a miembros del grupo eclipse entrenando en combate, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos, indicándoles la dirección de su amigo, ya que no podían hablar. Para su buena suerte, los miembros de Eclipse: Usui Kuuma y su hermano Yuuta, con Jumounjii Kou y Jumounjii Haruto,les entendieron y los siguieron hacia esa dirección. Al llegar, vieron a Jericho desmayado con un montón de lobos acurrucados. Corrieron a atenderlo, mientras iban hablando

-"Oye, él es el esposo de Henrietta ¿No?"-Preguntó Yuuta.

-"Sí"-Respondio Kuuma

-"¡ENTONCES ES EL REY DE TRISTAIN, DEBEMOS SALVARLO!"-Exclamó Haruto

-"Bien, Kou, ve a velocidad a por equipo médico al castillo y llama a su ex-equipo, debemos llevarlo al castillo"-Ordenó Haruto

-"¡SÍ SEÑOR!"-dijo yéndose.

El lobo alfa retiró sus patas y se acostó en alguna parte cerca del cuerpo de Jericho para mantenerlo cálido, ya que estaban en la nieve. Llegaron los miembros del Fenix Negro con una camilla. Le vendaron la pierna, lo subieron a la camilla. Se dirigieron al castillo, pero el lobo alfa los paró indicándoles otro lugar donde atenderlo más adecuadamente.

-"Vaya, este lobo es muy inteligente"-Elogió Haruto

-"Gracias, es un honor"

Todos quedaron anonadados, pensando: "¡Está hablando!"

-"¿Todos los humanos son así?"-pensó el lobo sarcásticamente.

Todos se dirigieron a una cueva en las montañas nevadas. Kou y Haruto se fueron a recolectar leña para hacer una fogata y así dar calor.

Mientras, en Do Ornielle, La Reina Henrietta decidió ir a donde Saito y Louise como una visita, y ver a su esposo como un guardián, aunque, la verdad es que iba a abrazarlo y acurrucarse en él, para recobrar sus "puntos de amor". Agnes y Tiffania la acompañaron en una carreta.

Saito y Louise se encontraban afuera de la mansión, sentados en un pequeño campo de flores. Louise estaba en su 8º mes de embarazo, su vientre estaba muy grande. Saito le pasó la mano por su vientre, sobándola por sus bebés, sintiendo una parte de su cariñoso padre. Habían visto la carreta de la reina Henrietta. Como el señor Feudal de Do Ornielle saludó a las tres señoritas con una reverencia.

-"¿Donde está mi cariñito?"-Preguntó Henrietta.

Esa pregunta puso muy nervioso a Saito, no quería decirle que se fue a las montañas nevadas. Louise se paró y se dirigió a lado de Saito y le dijo que se había ido a las montañas nevadas. Henrietta se puso furiosa, creyendo que su esposo le había mentido, le pidio permiso para pasar la noche hasta que su amado llegara. Ellos aceptaron extrañados. Agnes fue asignada como representante de la Reina Henrietta mientras ella se quedaba en Do Ornielle y se fue de regreso al castillo.

Regresando a lo de las montañas nevadas, Jericho se había despertado de golpe, viendo alrededor, notando la presencia del Alfa y los lobos, junto con los miembros del equipo Eclipse,

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Preguntó Jericho.

-"En una cueva"-Dijo Alfa.

-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

-"Pues, nosotros te cargamos y te atendimos aquí"-Dijo Haruto.

-"Y ustedes ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-"Los lobos nos guiaron aquí"

-"Oh, les agradezco"

-"No hay de qué"

Cayó la noche y toda la manada se fue a dormir, junto con los miembros de Eclipse. Jericho se levantó y salió de la cueva, con un poco de dificultad y se sentó en un lugar para disfrutar de la vista. El Alfa, vio que su amigo salía de la cueva, lo siguió. Jericho sintió su presencia, pero fingió demencia. El lobo pidió que si lo podía acompañar. Él aceptó y se sentó a lado. Empezaron a platicar:

-"Qué bonito está el cielo ¿No?"Dijo Jericho.

-"Si, me hace sentir que ya no tengo a nadie con quién compartir la vida"

-"¿Porqué lo dices así?"

-"Porque así estaba cuando mataron a mi esposa, quien estaba embarazada"

Jericho se sorprendió-"Y ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

-"Nos atacaron así como nos atacaron ahorita, solo que diez mil veces más"

-"Lo siento, no tenía idea"

-"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, eso quedó en el pasado"

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al punto:

-"Oye, ahora que no tienes nada qué perder, ¿Porqué no te unes como mi familiar?"

-"Eso suena bien, pero soy el líder de la manada, no podría..."-Lo interrumpió Jericho-"Tranquilo, tengo amigos que te ayudarán con esto, lo que necesitan aquí son personas a quienes les gusten ayudar"

-"¿Podría conocerlos antes?"

-"Por supuesto, ya conociste a cuatro de ellos"

-"Oh, ¿A quienes?"

-"Los primeros que llegaron, pertenecen a un pequeño ejército particular de Tristain llamado Eclipse, también les gusta andar en los bosques y en la naturaleza, por lo que no será problema traerlos hasta aquí"

-"Oh, me sentiría agradecido si pudiera hacerlo"

-"No hay de qué, considéralo un regalo de mi parte"

-"Te lo agradezco"

Llegó el amanecer y Jericho levantó a los lobos para realizar el contrato del Familiar. Y así, los lobos se convirtieron en los familiares de Jericho, se lanzaron encima de él lamiéndole la cara. Finalmente se apartaron de él para que pudiera levantarse. Después, vio que su grupo se estaba levantando, vieron a Jericho parado afuera de la nieve, se preocuparon y se dirigieron a donde estaba él. Lo vieron cómo es que su ex-líder caminaba renqueando debido a su pierna herida. Lo ayudaron a regresar a la cueva. Poco después, Jericho se acordó de que era el octavo mes de embarazo de Louise, por lo que el tiempo de que iría a ocurrir la amenaza de la tragedia se estaba acercando, cada vez estaba más frustrado. Los demás estaban despiertos, vigilando a su compañero de que no hiciera alguna locura.

-"¿Qué me están viendo?"-Preguntó efusivo.

-"Te vigilamos para que no hagas algo impulsivo"-Contestó.

-"¿Como qué?"

-"Intentar irte a quien sabe donde, preocupando a la reina, tu esposa"

-"Por eso son guardias reales, para protegerla, en caso de que yo no esté"

Jericho, intentando evadir decir sobre su intenciones de haber hecho todo ese enredo, cedió por contarles

-"Bien, ¿Recuerdan cuando estaba muerto?"

-"Sí"-Dijeron los presentes

-"Ese momento hablé con Lord Brimir, dándome una responsabilidad relacionada con los magos del vacío, el deber de protegerlos"-Contó Jericho

-"Oh, tiene sentido, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí, con los lobos?"-Preguntó Jorgen

-"Pues, ellos cinco se convirtieron en mis familiares"

Todos se sorprendieron-"¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera haces magia, es más, eres más tecnológico y habilidoso que mágico"

-"Pues, Es causa de Lord Brimir, él fue quien hizo que el destino nos enlazara para luchar contra el mal, de cualquier manera que se manifieste"

-"Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero nunca olvides que nos tienes a nosotros para luchar contra ese mal"

-"No lo olvidaré"

-"Bien, nosotros nos vamos"-Dijeron los miembros del grupo Eclipse mientras se iban

-"Esperen, quiero pedirles algo"-Dijo Jericho.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó Haruto

-"¿Les gusta vivir en la naturaleza?"

-"Si, ¿Por?"-Preguntó Kou

-"¿Podrían empezar a vivir con los lobos?"

-"Si, de hecho, pensábamos en venirnos aquí, veo que nos necesitan más aquí que allá"

-"Se los agradezco mucho"

Se fueron. Su grupo: Jorgen Hanzen, William de la corte inglesa, Franz Le Quattro y Juan de la Castilla se quedaron como un apoyo mientras se recuperaba Jericho. Tras unas horas, fueron a cazar algo para comer, tiempo en el que se recuperó de su pierna. Se quitó el vendaje, tomó sus armas, y fue a subirse al caballo que tomó de Do Ornielle, y con sus familiares lobos, partieron hacia esa tierra. Posteriormente, los ex-compañeros de Jericho volvieron, y cuando vieron la cueva vacía, se enfurecieron.

Mientras, en Do Ornielle, la reina, sentada en el comedor, con una cara de puchero, extrañando a su marido de tanto tiempo sin verlo. De pronto, tocaron la puerta, Siesta abrió, resultando ser los amigos de Saito: Guiche de Gramont, junto con Montmorency, su novia, acompañados de Reynald, Malicorne De Grand Pretta y Gimli. Al entrar, se dirigieron a la sala, donde encontraron a la Reina, con su cabeza recostada haciendo un puchero. Al cruzar miradas, ellos se percataron de que tenían que arrodillarse. Al hacerlo, Henrietta les dijo que no tenían que hacer eso. Pero aún así siguieron. "Ya chicos, no tienen que hacer eso"-Dijo Saito-"En Do Ornielle hay igualdad, así que párense de una vez"-Sus amigos le hicieron caso y se levantaron y se fueron a sentar a la sala. Una vez ahí, Guiche le preguntó a la reina qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar. Ella contestó que estaba esperando a su querido esposo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, a excepción de Louise, Saito y Siesta.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Exclamó Guiche totalmente sorprendido

-"Tiene esposo"-Confirmó Saito-"Es el tipo que quedó al borde de la muerte hace rato"

-"¡¿Al borde de la muerte?!"-Exclamó esta vez Motmorency.

-"Él mismo lo explicó, pero parece que sólo a nosotros y la princesa saben de ese pequeño relato, pero ustedes lo vieron, hasta les expliqué lo que había pasado, hasta lo vieron"-Le explicó de nuevo Saito. Se acordaron. "Ah, ya me acuerdo", dijo Guiche al llegarle la imagen a la mente.

-"Sí, él es mi esposo, me enamoré de él al verlo arriesgar su vida por mí"-Comentó Henrietta románticamente.

-"Eso es amor"-suspiró Motmorency. Después dijo: "que bien que aún haya hombres así, quisiera uno así"

-"Montmorency"-Le llamó la atención Guiche por su comentario, que le afectó, pero ella le lanzó una mirada que hizo que le diera Escalofríos.

-"Vamos, llévense bien"-Dijo Saito tratando de desaparecer el ambiente tenso entre la pareja.

-"Por cierto, Saito, ¿Dónde está Louise?"-Preguntó Guiche sacándose del tema.

-"Está descansando, ya tiene 8 meses de embarazo, ya falta poco para que nazcan"-Le respondió Saito.

-"¡¿Eeeeh?¿Louise está embarazada?!"-Exclamó Motmorency.

-"Sí, la verdad es que está desde hace 8 meses"

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que..."

-"Sí, ya van a nacer, dentro de un mes"

-"Y por decir que van a nacer significan que son dos"

-"exacto"

-"Felicidades"-Dijeron todos menos los que ya lo sabían mientras los abrazaban festejados.

En el camino de Jericho, en la noche, iba a toda velocidad hacia la mansión de Do Ornielle, sus lobos, corriendo a la misma velocidad, de repente veían a varios demonios tratando de interceptarlo. Los lobos los embestían y mordían, haciéndolos desaparecer. En uno de esos saltó uno de los demonios hacia Jericho. En un intento de tlaquearlo, El Alfa aceleró más su velocidad, saltó y lo mordió en el brazo, perdiendo a su objetivo, pero también se llevó al lobo con él, ya que con una mordida no lo pudo desaparecer. Ambos cayeron. El demonio se levantó y sacó su espada para apuñalar al lobo. Él, sumido en la desesperanza, cerró los ojos para evitar ver cómo se le acercaba su hora de morir. Jericho corrió como flash, desenvainó su espada, bloqueando el tajo de la espada del demonio. Después de desviar el ataque, soltó su espada, los ojos de Jericho brillaron a un rojo escarlata y de una maniobra, agarró la cabeza del demonio con sus piernas y lo lanzó tumbándolo. Luego tomó su espada y se aproximó hacia su oponente y alzó la espada, al alzarla, le dijo-"No perdonaré a cualquiera que lastime a mis amigos, reconoce tu lugar"-Terminó de apuñalarlo. Sacó su espada del cuerpo muerto, la limpió de la sangre morada y la guardó de nuevo en su espalda. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y volvieron a ser cafés.

Luego se aproximó hacia su familiar para verificar que estuviera bien.

-"¿Estás bien?"-le preguntó.

-"Sí, no te preocupes"-Trató de levantarse, le salió un chillido.

-"No te sobreesfuerces, descansaremos aquí"-Dijo y declaró.

Jericho ordenó a sus lobos que cuidaran al Alfa mientras él buscaba leña para hacer una fogata ya que hacía frío. A cabo de un rato, volvió donde se encontraban sus lobos y su caballo, que le había tomado cariño, encendió la fogata y todos se acercaron. Jericho se sentó y los lobos reposaron sus cabezas en sus piernas. Pasó otro rato y los lobos se durmieron profundamente. Jericho no podía dormir, pues él es el que cuidaba durante la noche a sus familiares y al caballo, que también estaba dormido. Se levantó acomodando las cabezas de sus lobos para que se acostaran en el suelo y se alejó un poco, se volvió a sentar y empezó a meditar.

En la meditación, tuvo una visión en la que Henrietta estaba muerta en sus brazos, Saito y Louise, igual de muertos, las hijas gemelas a punto de ser asesinadas entre las sombras y sus lobos, con cuchillos encajados en sus costados

Gritó de miedo sacando sus espadas por un impulso, haciendo que lobos se despertaran

-"¡¿Qué pasó?!"-Exclamó el Alfa

-"No, nada, sigan durmiendo"-Le contestó Jericho una vez calmado.

-"No, díganos, tenemos derecho a saberlo, sé que tienes una preocupación, no lo guardes para tí"

-"Está bien, tuve una visión en donde todos a los que quería morían frente a mis ojos, incluso ustedes, es por eso que me da miedo, no quiero que nadie muera, me siento impotente a ver esas visiones"

-"entendemos, pero no tienes que sufrir así, si cargamos con ese peso, juntos, podremos superarlo"

-"Gracias, chicos"-Dijo, dio un suspiro-"¡Sigamos!".

Después de descansar un poco más y amaneciendo, Jericho levantó al lobo Alfa y lo puso encima del caballo, con un poco de cuidado, ya que el lobo estaba herido. Empezaron a caminar. Mientras caminaban, Jericho seguía pensando en esa visión con suma preocupación.

-"¿Sigues pensando en eso?"-preguntó el Alfa.

-"Sí"-suspiró-"no me lo he podido sacar de la mente".

-"Sí, te entiendo, yo tampoco podía sacarme de la mente ese trauma y esa impotencia que tuve cuando asesinaron a mi familia"-le contó Alfa-"yo pienso que esas visiones son señales que te avisan acerca de ese peligro para evitarlo, si lo puedes predecir, lo puedes prevenir"

-"esa podría ser una buena suposición"-comentó Jericho.

-"Ciertamente. Estoy seguro que puedes evitar esas muertes, pudiste evitar una caza a mi especie, podrás hacerlo allá"-Animó Alfa.

-"Gracias Alfa, ese es un gran consuelo"

Siguieron su camino. Llegaron a la mansión de Do Ornielle. Antes de entrar, les dijo a los lobos que se quedaran afuera. Ellos aceptaron y Jericho entró a la mansión. En cuanto oyó la puerta, Henrietta se levantó de la silla del comedor, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a su amado entrando a la puerta. En cuanto lo vio, lo llamó por su nombre Iván. Él escuchó la tierna voz de su querida esposa, la cual corrió hacia Iván. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, ella se lanzó plantándole un beso entre sus labios apasionadamente. Ya cuando se separaron, Jericho quedó extremadamente anonadado por la sorpresa de ese beso y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí, pero después le lanzó una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba feliz de que se tomara la preocupación de venir y ver si él estaba bien.

Más tarde, Jericho se puso a cocinar una comida típica de su mundo, en el país donde nació. Siesta le estaba ayudando, pero como no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cocina. Le enseñó primero a hacer Onigiri y luego, el sushi. Poco después Siesta y Jericho, sin su gabardina ni sus armas, se puso a hacer la cena con sushi junto a Siesta y terminaron, poniendo todas los preparativos para la cena. Una vez terminando de arreglar todo, llamaron a todos para cenar. De pronto Louise empezó a jadear, diciendo-"¡Se me rompió la fuente!-Todos gritaron sorprendidos por la noticia. Jericho, quien sabía qué es lo que se tenía que hacer, empezó a ordenarles a todos qué era lo que tenían que hacer:

-"Saito, tu vas a sostener la mano a Louise"-Le ordenó Jericho a Saito, mientras la llevaban a la cama

-"Sí"-Dijo al oirlo, mientras sostenía la mano de Louise

-"Siesta, toallas"-Le ordenó ahora a Siesta.

-"Sí"-Dijo Siesta mientras iba a por las toallas que le pidió.

De pronto Jericho sintió fuerzas demoniacas aproximándose hacia la casa. Tan pronto los sintió, fue a por sus armas y su máscara, mientras le avisaba a Saito sobre las presencias malignas. Al terminar de prepararse salió de la mansión y vio a 4 encapuchados en los árboles, empuñando espadas con un estilo de persa y machetes, sus auras irradiaban en un tono negro con morado. De la parte sombreada de la cabeza cubierta y oscurecida, pero un par de puntos brillando en un color rojo intenso, listos para derramar sangre en cualquier momento. Jericho desenvainó sus espadas mientras decía: "¡No dejaré que lastimen a mis amigos ni a mi esposa!"-los encapuchados tambien desnvainaron sus machetes y se aproximaron hacia Jericho, empezando el combate. Con él defendiendo, nadie más sabía qué hacer en el labor de parto, Louise cada vez le apretaba más la mano a Saito, que más le dolía.

Jericho había terminado de luchar contra los cuatro encapuchados, entró a la casa y volvió a poner orden. Se acercó hacia el centro de la feminidad de Louise, mientras le decía: "¡Puja!" una y otra vez. Louise cada vez pujaba más y más. Finalmente vio la cabeza del bebé y acercó más sus manos para sacarlo de ahí con una de las toallas que Siesta le trajo. Jericho le dio el bebé, que era varón, a Siesta. Luego volvió a su trabajo de parto, sacando el segundo bebé. Volvía a decir: "¡Puja!", y otra vez estaba pujando. Y otra vez finalmente sacó el bebé. "¡Es una niña!"-exclamó Jericho. Louise soltó la mano de Saito, la cual quebró y el rey de Tristain se lo dio. Una vez que le dio la bebé a Louise, Jericho se dispuso a curarle la mano a Saito, vendándola. Ya que la vendó se fue a la otra habitación donde estaba Henrietta. Se acercó a su querida esposa, pero la veía un poco triste, por lo que le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa?"

-"nada"-dijo entre lágrimas.

-"Ya, vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunta de nuevo.

Ya resignada le contestó-"es que vi a Louise y al hombre que una vez estaba muy enamorada muy felices, ahora que eran una familia"-Al oír la parte del hombre que una vez estaba muy enamorada le hizo un vuelco al corazón, se le oscureció la cara. Henrietta se volteó a ver a su esposo con cabizbajo y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Hizo un ademán diciéndole nerviosa-"¡No te preocupes!¡No te preocupes!"-Jericho subió un poco la mirada. Después le dijo:

"Amor, talvez me haya enamorado de Saito, pero fue hace tiempo, desde que se casaron me dije a mí misma que me rindiera en encontrar un nuevo amor, porque tenía miedo de que a ese amor alguien más me lo quitara, en ese momento de tristeza, tú apareciste y llenaste el vacío que tenía mi corazón, decidí que yo sería tuya, pero también sentí miedo al verte todas esas veces herido, temía (con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas sollozando con voz entrecortada) perderte, revivir esos momentos de tristeza"-Jericho se compuso con sus palabras, pero vio a su esposa llorando, por lo que la abrazó cálidamente dedicándoles unas palabras de cariño para que se tranquilizara:

-"Cariño, sé que te he dejado sufriendo mucho y agradezco que te preocupes mucho por mí, pasé por algo similar"

-"¿E... En serio?"-pregunta con voz entrecortada.

-"Si, en mi otro mundo luchaba contra otros espadachines con oscuras intenciones. Desde niño me habían torturado y convertido en un máquina asesina, diestra y con ira. Tras haberme quitado a mis padres y a todos los seres que quería, me hice a mí mismo un favor: Aislar toda relación y evitar querer a alguien, por el temor de herirlos o perderlos, cambié cuando mis compañeros ofrecieron ayudarme, sin importar cómo era, me aceptaron y me acompañaron. Llegamos a este mundo y aquí descubrí lo que me aguardaba, la recompensa que me esperaba aquí, y esa recompensa eres tú. Ahora que tengo una vida mejor y alguien a quien amar y proteger, no te dejaré ir"

-"Iván"-dijo con voz cálida Henrietta.

-"Mi reina, Henrietta"-dijo Jericho.

Terminaron su momento de angustias con un beso apasionado y cálido.

Ya una vez que se separaron, llegó Saito para avisarle a Henrietta que los bebés ya podían tener visitas. Henrietta entró mientras él se acercaba a Jericho y empezaron a hablar:

-"Duro ¿verdad?"-le dice Jericho a Saito.

-"un poco, sí"-le responde.

-"Y ¿Cómo se van a llamar?"

-"la primera se va a llamar igual como su madre: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de Hiraga do Ornielle"

-"¿Y la segunda?"

-"Sakura Francoise le Blanc de Hiraga do Ornielle"

-"Vaya, son nombres muy largos"

-"Ciertamente, pero así son los nombres en este mundo"

-"Cierto"

ambos rieron. De repente, Jericho se acuerda del día que le dijo Saito acerca de la pesadilla de la que había hablado cuando apenas se había embarazado Louise. En ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó y salió disparado hacia la habitación de Louise, viendo cómo pequeñas figuras de nubes de color negro con bordes morados en las esquinas de la habitación. Ambas chicas se estaban asustando. Jericho rápidamente empezó a conjurar un hechizo luminoso que desapareció a las nubes oscuras. Ya que todos estaban seguros, les ordenó que no salieran de la casa. Se fue para afuera, donde espadachines encapuchados y un gigante con una espada aun más grande, lo esperaban. Saito vio salir a Jericho. Tomó a su espada Delflinger y salió con él, encontrando a varios hombres encapuchados y al gigante. "¡Saito!"-exclama al voltear a su amigo. "¡Vuelve a tu casa, esto es demasiado para que lo controles..."-Saito no lo escuchó, ya que se dirigía al puñado de hombres encapuchados. Empezó a atacarlos, mientras ellos desenvainaban sus espadas. Jericho chistó resignado y se dirigió corriendo hacia el gigante, el cual estaba preparando un gran ataque demoledor para atacarlo masivamente y así matarlo, pero el espadachín de la garra de tigre corrió hacia él dirigiéndose a una buena posición para saltar a su rodilla e impulsarse para posicionarse en frente de su cara. En ese momento, Jericho les propinó unas patadas voladoras en la cara, después unos tajos de su gran espada al mismo, haciendo un gran combo como si de un juego se tratase. Sus movimientos de ataques se concentraban en sus piernas y en su espada, ya que era más habilidoso con la espada y las piernas. Saito ya había derrotado a los oponentes más pequeños y se dirigía al gigante. Empezó a cortar con tajos las piernas del gigante para distraerlo de Jericho, quien seguían haciendo combos de patadas y tajos de espada (Tajos de espada=Ataques de espada) en la cara del gigante. Él se hartó de ser herido, por lo que esperó el momento de agarrar a Jericho con una de sus grandes manos. Al terminar de darle los ataques a la cara, Jericho se cansó, bajando la guardia. El Gigante aprovechó y lanzó un tajo de espada hacia Jericho. Con sus últimos alientos, pudo esquivar el gran ataque que se dirigía a él, llegando a sus límites. Su enemigo gigantesco empezó a alzar su gran espada con intenciones de hacer un último ataque para matarlo. Henrietta salió al pequeño pórtico de la mansión de Do Ornielle y vio a su marido tirado tratando de recuperar su aliento. Boqueó de desesperación. Quiso correr hacia él, pero Guiche y Maricorn la estaban agarrando con la intención de evitar que la mataran. El gigante se dispuso a dar el ataque. Jericho, con su ira logró recuperarse, provocando que su ira hiciera brillar sus ojos a un color Carmesí, el gigante encestó el golpe. Henrietta, creyendo que lo habían matado, cayó en sus rodillas, llorando de desesperación. Maricorn y Guiche voltearon para arriba y ahí vieron a Jericho utilizando poderes de fuego y viento mientras luchaba contra el gigante. Su intrepidez los impresionaron, ya que Jericho había adquirido poderes que pocos hacían: Jericho lanzaba aros de fuego y de sus dedos invocaba astillas de hielo punzo cortantes, hiriendo mucho al Gigante. Siguió lanzando ataques hacia él, acabándolo con una patada directo al pecho. Al regresar al suelo y ver al gigante cayendo, pasó su modo violento, provocándole un cansancio tan extremo que cayó incosciente. Guiche, Maricorn y Saito lo vieron cayendo al suelo y corrieron hacia él, levantándolo y llevándolo a la mansión. Henrietta los vieron cargando a Jericho y rápidamente corrió hacia él para ver que no hubiera muerto... Otra vez. Saito entró al cuarto donde se encontraba su amada después de dejar a su amigo en la cama de huéspedes y se acostó a lado de ella, con sus hijas en medio de la cama. "Ahora estoy completo"-se dijo, al ver a Louise dormida luego de tanto esfuerzo por dar a luz.

En la otra habitación, Jericho estaba incosciente en la cama de huéspedes. Henrietta se desnudó y le quitó la túnica, la camiseta, los guantes, sus cintos de los antebrazos, también le despojó sus armas y se acostó encima de él, durmiéndose mientras decía-"Despierta"-con ojos llorosos. Guiche y el escuadrón Ondine se retiraron de la mansión devuelta a la academia. Siesta se dirigió hacia su habitación donde dormía a hacer lo que se hace en una habitación: Dormir, a la vez que pensaba en Saito.

Al día siguiente, Jericho estaba apenas abriendo los ojos cuando vio a su esposa acostada encima de él, desnuda. También notó que no traía su camiseta, le provocó un ligero sonrojo. "Sé que es mi esposa y todo pero..."-algo lo interrumpió hablándose a sí mismo. Era Siesta, que estaba avisándoles que ya era de día. En ese momento Henrietta empezó a despertarse. Vio hacia la cara de su esposo, medio dormida. Se sorprendió al verlo despierto, pero no le importó el asombro. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que, por muy fuerte que era su marido, le estaba costando respirar, pero sus pechos presionaban el pecho de Iván, lo cual lo hacía excitarse a casi salirse de control. Tras un pequeño rato, Henrietta se levantó, dejando ver su cuerpo completo a Iván, que le llegaban pensamientos que lo hacían casi perder el control. "¡Cálmate, Cálmate, Cálmate!"-Se decía a sí mismo para evitar hacer una cosa Ecchi a su amada Reina y mantener su decencia. Henrietta lo veía sudando y le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Jericho se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse su camiseta negra sin mangas mientras que Henrietta se pone su ropa interior y posteriormente una ropa adecuada para salir de la habitación. Jericho sigue poniéndose sus vendas de los antebrazos y sus guantes. Poco después se pone su túnica simbólica de batalla. Por último se pone sus arneses con los que cargaba sus armas sai, su bo retráctil indestructible. Finaliza de prepararse poniéndose sus arneses que sostenía sus espadas. Ambos salieron de la habitación. Al salir, Siesta les guía hacia el comedor, donde se encuentran con Saito y Louise. "Buenos días"-les dicen Saito y Louise a la pareja de Jericho y Henrietta. "Buenos días"-les responde la pareja. Se sentaron a comer. Mientras comían, Jericho les pregunta acerca de las bebés, si cómo estaban. "Están muy bien"-le responde Saito-"Gracias a ti y tus habilidades, pude dormir tranquilo y podemos al fin vivir una vida muy bonita". "No es nada, para eso están los amigos"-le responde Jericho. "Sí, mi amorcito es muy fiel a sus amigos y a su esposa"-le anexa con un ligero sonrojo, como si de una adolescente profundamente enamorada se tratara. Todos rieron.

Al terminar de desayunar. Jericho salió de la mansión para respirar y sentir el aire fresco que pasaba en la mañana, estirándose y sintiendo las buenas vibras del día. "Este sí será un buen día"-se dijo a sí mismo-"Pero tenemos que volver al castillo de Tristain a encargarnos de nuestros deberes, ya que hemos estado muchos días sin encargarnos. De pronto llegan sus familiares lobos a saludarlo. "¡Oh, Alfa!"-le dice Jericho al lobo que lideraba.

-"¿Qué tal?"-le pregunta Alfa.

-"Veo que te recuperaste"-le dice

-"¿Eh? Ah...sí"-balbucea mientras ve su cuerpo recuperado-"Lamentamos que tuvieran que combatir ustedes solos"-disculpándose al recordar lo de anoche.

-"No hay problema, lo que prefiero es que ustedes no se metan en las luchas, los considero como alguien más a quien proteger además de mi querida esposa"-le consuela Jericho, sin darse cuenta de que Henrietta estaba escondida oyendo las maravillosas palabras de su esposo. Al oír la última parte le generó un ligero sonrojo. "Justo cuando creo que no me podría enamorar más de él, logra hacerlo mucho, pero mucho más"-piensa la Reina de cabello morado. Regresando a Jericho y sus familiares lobos:

-"¿Y el caballo?"-le pregunta Jericho a Alfa.

-"está en el establo"-le responde el lobo Alfa.

-"Ah, está bien, de todos modos ahí debe estar"-le comenta.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Porque desde aquí partí hacia donde se encontraban ustedes"

Terminaron de hablar y Jericho entró a la mansión para decirle a Henrietta para que se fueran devuelta al castillo. Louise oye eso y le sugiere que utilizaran el espejo mágico que se localizaba en el cuarto secreto de la mansión, pero recuerda aquella ocasión en la que descubrió a Henrietta besando a Saito, recuerdo que la hacía emanar un aura furiosa hacia Saito, que cargaba a las bebés Sakura y la pequeña Louise, de cabello rosado y ojos azules (rasgos que heredaron de su padre y madre, que eran Saito y Louise). Saito siente escalofríos al ver la aura de Louise emanando y volteando hacia él con los ojos brillosos que sugerían una mirada sádica. Ambos guían a Jericho y Henrietta hacia el cuarto, pero como estaba cerrado debido a los tablones que Louise hizo que Saito las pusiera para evitar que se repitiera lo que recordaba. Jericho no dudó en darle una patada tan fuerte que destruyera hasta la puerta. Henrietta suspira impresionada y con admiración hacia su amado al ver cómo rompía la puerta con tan solo una patada. Entraron a la habitación y vieron el espejo. Como Jericho no sabía cómo se activaba o no le encontraba sentido, preguntó. Saito le explicó:

-"Este espejo se conecta con otro espejo que tiene la Reina Henrietta en su armario en el castillo, lo atraviesas y llegas al castillo"-al terminar de explicarle, Jericho le pregunta acerca del por qué estaba con tablones y cerrada.

-"Es una larga historia"-le dice Saito a Jericho.

-"Quisiera oírla"

-"Aunque no es muy larga"-le dice Louise.

Empieza a explicar (Con las bebés cargando):

-"Cómo se verá, antes de que nos casáramos Louise y yo, una vez estuve en este cuarto y pues de repente me acerco al espejo, veo a la Reina y todo pasó muy rápido"-termina de explicar, dejándolo de qué pensar a Jericho, aunque no la pensó mucho y empezó a emanar un aura similar a la de Louise cuando se enoja. Saito empieza a sentir escalofríos de nuevo, pero Jericho lo hacía de broma, ya que sabía que eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no le dio importancia, a la vez que Henrietta era su esposa ahora y por nada en el mundo los separaría. Jericho llama a sus lobos familiares y se despiden de la pequeña familia Valliere/Hiraga. Regresan al castillo. En cuanto entra al castillo, sus otros cinco familiares que no había visto desde que salió (2 Zorros, 2 hurones y 1 conejillo de indias) saltaron hacia él como muestra de recibimiento. Henrietta al verlo con su amigos familiares le da una risita cálida. Como era ya de noche...De nuevo, ambos se dirigieron a la cama, mientras que los familiares se acostaban alrededor de la cama. Henrietta y Jericho se dirigieron a su "Baño especial" para limpiarse y purificarse, listos para ser íntimos uno con el otro.

Durante el Baño, ambos estaban desnudos y relajándose muy juntitos. De repente Henrietta empieza a ver las cicatrices de Jericho y recuerda la vez en que la protegió de ser latigueada y herida por la oscuridad, provocándole una sensación nostálgica. Con esa sensación, empezó a abrazar a su querido por la espalda, presionando sus pechos con su espalda, le ocasionó una sensación electrizante que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, provocándole un sonrojo. De repente siente unas lágrimas en su espalda. "¿Amor?"-le llama. Henrietta empieza a abrazarlo con más fuerza a la vez que le salían lágrimas de los ojos. "¿Qué ocurre?".

-"No, no es nada, solo recordaba la vez que me salvaste"-dice con lágrimas-"Solo...Déjame estar así por un momento"-Jericho lo entendió y se quedaron así por otro ratito. Pasando ese tiempo, Henrietta estaba empezando a quedarse inconsciente debido a tanto tiempo dentro de las termas. Jericho lo notó y se vistió rápido. Con una toalla grande levantó a su querida Reina tal cual princesa y la cubrió, pues estaría pasando frío. La llevó a la cama y la acostó. Prontamente se sentó a su lado pasándole su cálida mano en la mejilla. De pronto la mano de Henrietta tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó hacia su pecho. Jericho le sonrió. Pasó otro ratito y apartó su mano para acostarse junto a ella por el otro lado. Henrietta, aunque estuviera dormida, buscaba la mano cálida que sostenía. Al ver que no la encontraba, lágrimas se desbordaban en sus mejillas. Antes de acostarse se quitó sus prendas (a excepción de su ropa interior). Se acostó y se puso a lado de Henrietta. Empieza a abrazarla tiernamente. Al entrar contacto con ella, Henrietta, aun dormida se puso de lado de Jericho y lo abrazó, empezando otro llanto derramando lágrimas-"No me dejes"-decía dormida. La abrazó más fuerte. "Es muy hermosa cuando se siente dependiente de alguien como yo"-Bufó para él mismo. "Amor, te lo aseguro, nada en este mundo nos separará"-le susurró en su oreja. Así como estaban abrazados, quedaron dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras tres días de haber pasado aquel disturbio con Saito y que sus hijas nacieran sanas y salvas, y que la Reina Henrietta y el Rey Jericho regresaran al castillo por medio del espejo que conectaba la habitación de la reina con la habitación de la mansión de Do Ornielle, a la vez que todos se enteraron que los reyes habían vuelto. Los cuatro compañeros de Jericho: Franz le Quattro, Juan de la Castilla, William de la Corte Inglesa y Jorgen Hansen, le agarraron por el cuello y le dieron unos buenos coscorrones, todo volvió a la paz, o eso es lo que creía el rey, ya que Henrietta estaba teniendo fuertes mareos y cansancio, le empezaba a doler el estómago y de repente sentía ligeras náuseas. "¿Qué le estará pasando?"-se pregunta con suma preocupación Jericho. Henrietta trata de levantarse pero le resultaba inútil, su mareo aumentaba. Jericho la mantiene acostada-"Amor, no te sobreesfuerces, yo me haré cargo de tu cuidado y del trabajo"-le dice, tranquilizándola. De pronto aparece Baz, Tel, Reg, Gordon y Bennett, junto con los listillos en la habitación. "Tal y como lo pensé"-dijo Borjoycee. "¿Sabes qué le pasa?"-le pregunta Jericho. "Está embalazada"-dijo Yan, dejando impactado al gran espadachín de ojos cafés (Al principio, las iris de Jericho cambiaban debido a su forma de actuar a azul, verde y Rojo, pero pasó el tiempo sus ojos quedaron con color café). "Y son tres"-finalizó Borjoycee. Jericho estaba con un gran impacto al saber la noticia. Por otra parte, Henrietta estaba llorando de felicidad, pues dentro de su vientre estaban creciendo tres frutos del amor que se tenían entre ellos dos.

-"Viejo, ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta Baz. le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y cae desmayado, debido al impacto que lo atravesó.

-"Fue demasiado pala él"-Comentó Yan.

A cabo de un rato, Jericho vuelve en sí y se levanta-"¿Qué me pasó?"-pregunta mientras se levanta.

-"Pues, te desmayaste al saber que ustedes serán padres de tres trillizos"-le responde Gordon.

-"ah, sí, es verdad"-dijo una vez tranquilo.

-"Ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?"-pregunta Baz.

-"No sé, pero como sé muy bien que son mis hijos, tomaré mi responsabilidad y los cuidaré"-dijo determinadamente Jericho. Él se acerca hacia su esposa, quien estaba dormida.

-"nosotros nos retiramos"-dijo Baz, llevándose a todo su grupo hacia otro lado. Poco después entran los cinco lobos familiares, junto con los fénec, el hurón, que ya no era uno sino dos, las dos ardillas y un par de zorros. Las ardillas se suben a su cabeza y los hurones se suben a sus hombros. "¿La reina está bien?"-pregunta Alfa, el lobo que lideraba la pequeña manada de lobos que acompañaban como familiares a Jericho. "Sí, está embarazada"-dice mientras se sienta a lado donde se encontraba Henrietta durmiendo. Los lobos se acuestan alrededor del banquito donde su amo estaba sentado. Jericho bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, empezando a pensar y meditar sobre lo que había hecho.

En su conciencia, él se volvía a encontrar como en un cuarto totalmente blanco, su atuendo era el mismo, solo que en blanco y rojo. Unos minutos después aparece Lord Brimir.

-"Hola Iván"-saludó Brimir.

-"Me presento hacia su alteza Lord Brimir"-hace sus saludos honoríficos Jericho con una reverencia.

-"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Necesito ayuda, ahora que sé que mi esposa y mi reina Henrietta está embarazada, tengo que cuidarla, pero tengo el miedo de no ser el padre que ella desea"-le explica su situación.

-"Hace tiempo me habías preguntado sobre si era lo correcto casarte con ella"-le recuerda Brimir-"yo dije que si la amas no tenías que justificarte, ni excusarte, ni huir, si la amas y quieres pasar tu vida con ella, adelante".

-"Sí, pero ahora tengo el miedo de no ser un padre del que pueda proteger a la familia, de perderla, me siento impotente, temo que algún enemigo u oponente le pueda hacer daño a mi familia, a la mujer que tanto amo y a los frutos de ese amor que le tengo"-le sigue explicando.

-"Tengo que hacerte una pregunta"-le dice Brimir.

-"Adelante".

-"¿Tienes confianza en ti mismo?"-le pregunta, causándole confusión.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¿Crees en ti mismo?"

-"En estos momentos, no, no tengo, tengo miedo"

-"Ese es el problema, tu confianza se redujo cuando supiste que tu esposa estaba embarazada, eso es algo que debes evitar, tus dudas harán realidad tus temores. El tener miedo es normal, en especial si ese miedo se enfoca en una persona importante para ti, sin embargo, debes controlar ese miedo y aumentar la confianza en ti mismo, en ese entonces sabrás como enfrentarlo. Una cosa más, no te preocupes por tus hijos y lo de ser padre, cuando llegue el momento de actuar como una figura paternal, sabrás qué hacer"-le aconseja.

-"Gracias, Lord Brimir, me ha iluminado con su sabiduría, le agradezco con toda mi alma"-le dice honorablemente agradecido Jericho.

-"No hay de qué, solo mantén eso en mente y esto también"-dijo atrayendo más la atención de Jericho-"No dejes que tu enemigo te controle, la arma más preciada y más poderosa de un enemigo u oponente es la desesperación, no dejes que te de desesperanza, crea tus propias esperanzas, tienes un gran potencial para proteger a las personas que amas y te importan, lo único que tienes que hacer es no dejar que te suman en la desesperación"-finaliza su aconsejamiento.

-"Lo haré Lord Brimir"-le dice agradecido Jericho.

Regresa a la realidad con la mentalidad positiva y abre sus ojos, determinado de lo que iba a hacer. Todos sus familiares animales sienten que su amo se acaba de despertar. "Ustedes, mis ardillas, zorros, fénec y hurones, quédense con mi preciosa reina, yo saldré al bosque, tengo a alguien con quien encontrarme"-ordenó Jericho, empezó a alistarse, poniéndose su camiseta estilo japonesa negro con bordes rojos sin mangas, sus cintas negras que iban en los antebrazos, su túnica negra, sus vendas de pantorrillas, su pantalón ninja y sus botas ninja, todo negro. Terminó de alistarse y se puso su máscara y su pañolete ninja y empezó a agarrar sus kunai para guardárselos dentro de su túnica, después se puso su arnés con el que guardaba su par de cuchillos de supervivencia y su cuchillo extra en la parte de atrás del arnés. Por último tomó su bo retráctil y su par de ninjatos largos (parecidos a los de Leonardo, de las Tortugas ninja), que guardaba en su espalda. Finaliza agarrando su katana (todas esas armas estaban guardadas en un gran armario que ordenó que pusieran en la habitación, dentro de él estaba también el arsenal de espadas y otras armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo). "Iremos contigo"-dijo Alfa. "Les agradecería mucho que me acompañaran, pero iré solo, además, iré a caminar un rato para despejarme, solo llevo armas por si tengo que defenderme"-les dijo Jericho y se retiró.

Llegó a la entrada del castillo, donde ahí se encontró con su antiguo equipo con el que luchaba lado a lado: Franz, Jorgen, Juan y Williams.

-"¿Vas a algún lado?"-le pregunta Franz.

-"saldré por un rato, a despejar mi mente"-le responde.

-"¿Podemos ir contigo? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos"-pidió Juan.

-"No chicos, deberían de cuidar a la reina en mi ausencia por un rato"-les dijo Jericho.

-"Bueno, otro día será"-dijo Williams.

Jericho salió del castillo, tomó un caballo y partió para el bosque.

En ese mismo momento, Henrietta se estaba empezando a despertar. Vio por la ventana-"Oh, se hizo de noche". De pronto Agnes llega a la habitación y se empieza a molestar por los animales que estaban alrededor de la Henrietta. "¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?!"-pregunta muy exaltada, alterando a los lobos. Alfa se le abalanza de forma agresiva hacia ella, como si fuera su enemiga o alguien que intentaba dañar a la princesa. Agnes se aterra ante su situación. Los demás lobos se ponen en guardia en caso de que la guardiana se pusiera brusca. "¡Cálmense chicos, ella es solo la capitana de la guardia real!"-dice queriendo tranquilizar a los lobos de su actitud agresiva. "¡Oh! Lo siento señorita"-dice Alfa, sorprendiendo a la guardiana. se empieza a apartar de ella y vuelve a su lugar a lado de la reina. Agnes se tranquilizó y preguntó un poco más relajada. "Ellos son familiares de Jericho, me cuidan de mi estado actual"-le responde. La guardiana empieza a preocuparse-"¿Está enferma? ¿Será algo malo? ¿Es grave?"-pensamientos empiezan a llegarle por la mente, manteniéndola preocupada. "lo que la señorita Reina de Tristain quiere decir que está embarazada de tres niñas"-le explica la situación Alfa-"Por esa razón está aun en cama, nosotros la cuidamos mientras nuestro amo regresa".

-"Y ¿Él qué está haciendo?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Él está despejando su mente en algún lugar, la noticia debió haberlo impactado, por lo que necesita tiempo para procesar esa información"-le vuelve a explicar el lobo.

-"¿Acaso eres el único que puede hablar y entendernos?"-le pregunta sarcásticamente la guardiana.

-"Sí, ¿No crees que si los demás pudieran hablar ya lo estarían haciendo?"-le responde de igual manera la guardiana, provocando que Henrietta riera tiernamente.

Por mientras pasaba eso en el castillo, Jericho había llegado al bosque. Se bajó del caballo. Empezó a estirarse y se acostó en la hierba, empezando a meditar sobre la situación en la que estaba. "¿Viniste acá para echarte una siesta?"-le dice el caballo, que le empieza a hablar por el contrato de familiar que de inmediato se hizo (él puede convertir los animales en sus familiares por sentir una gran conexión cariñosa y un gran lazo con ellos, por esa razón algunos animales pueden comunicarse con él en el mismo lenguaje)

-"¡No!"-exclamó con un ligero enojo-"Vine aquí para despejar mi mente, mejor dicho, meditar en la situación en la que me encuentro"-le explica Jericho a su familiar caballo-"Por cierto, necesitas un nombre"

-"¿Cuál sería mi nombre?"-le pregunta el caballo a Jericho.

-"Ghost, Ghost será tu nombre"-le dice con determinación.

-"No suena mal, buen nombre, lo acepto"-le dice el caballo.

-"Gracias"-agradeció Jericho.

-"Si necesitas hablar, puedes hablarlo conmigo"-le recomienda Ghost. De pronto una neblina aparece. "Iván, te estás engañando a ti mismo"-escucha Jericho, alertándolo. "Ghost, ve rápido hacia el castillo, ponte seguro, que yo estaré bien"-le ordenó. Ghost siguió su orden y galopó a toda velocidad hacia donde le había ordenado. Jericho, por otra parte, desenvainó su katana, poniéndose en guardia. "¿Quién está ahí?"-preguntó agresivamente. De pronto un hombre aparece ante la neblina. "Tranquilo, soy alguien que puede salvar a tu esposa y a tus hijas de un terrible destino"-le dice un hombre acercándose a Jericho, de unos sesenta años, con un bastón cuya parte que agarraba tenía forma de una calavera de cristal. "Te ofrezco salvarlas a cambio de... tu alma"-le dice el hombre. "Talvez le puedas ver la cara de tonto a otro, pero yo no caigo en esa trampa tan fácilmente"-le dice-"aunque, aquellas dos personas están interesadas en hacer algún tipo de negocio contigo"-le dice, señalándole a dos tipos que eran de esqueletos en llamas-"Te maldeciré a ti y a tu familia con la más penosa de las desgracias por esta negación"-dijo finalizando su presentación y tomando una forma que creía que le daría miedo, cosa que no logró y desapareció. Ambos tipos: uno con un aspecto de motociclista con una cadena y otro con ropa rasgada de forajido con el sombrero vaquero se acercaron, en su forma humana, a Jericho y se presentaron:

-"Soy..."-le interrumpió Jericho-"Johnny Blaze, y él es el jinete vengador fantasma: Carter Slade".

-"Bien, sabes de nosotros, por lo que nos ahorrarás tiempo"-dijo Carter.

-"Bien"-dijo Johnny, empezando la explicación-"como ya sabrás, nosotros dos hemos estado persiguiendo a Mefistófeles por varios años, para que deje de estar haciendo contratos y dejando a las víctimas miserables. Como verás también, fuimos los dos idiotas que firmaron, porque no sabíamos de las consecuencias, claro que Carter Slade lo traicionó, también Dios le dio una segunda oportunidad, ahora me acompaña en perseguirlo. eres muy listo al hacerle esto a mefistófeles, de seguró nunca te arrepentirás"-dice y explica Johnny a Jericho.

-"Gracias por aparecer"-les dice Jericho. De pronto aparta la vista de los vengadores y empieza a ver atrás de ellos, nota que de a lo lejos se empieza a ver una pantalla de humo de color moradizo y grisáceo. "¿Qué es eso?"-pregunta Jericho. Ambos vengadores miran hacia donde Jericho dirigía su mirada. Empiezan a preocuparse-"¡Esos son demonios!"-exclama Johnny. "¡Rápido, corre hacia el castillo, tu mujer y tus hijas están en peligro!"-le ordena exaltadamente Carter. Jericho dio un pequeño respingo y empezó a correr como aquella vez que iba a salvar a la reina por primera vez. "Hace tiempo que no he corrido así desde que salvé a Henrietta la primera vez que la conocí"-piensa Jericho mientras corre a toda velocidad, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Los vengadores fantasma empezaron a atacar a los demonios. Poco después aparecieron otros tres vengadores fantasma: uno con un par de cuchillos de supervivencia y otros dos con katana empezaron, con ropas parecidas a un forajido, empezaron a luchar también contra los demonios.

En la habitación de la Reina, Henrietta, que estaba durmiendo, se había despertado al sentir una presencia que no había sentido desde hace un buen tiempo, de una pantalla de neblina muy densa que hacía difícil ver que se formaba en la entrada de la habitación, apareció el hombre que una vez ella amó y murió. "¡No es posible!"-decía, no le daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. "¿Wales?"-le llama para confirmar. "Sí, soy Wales, la persona con quien quieres estar toda tu vida"-le responde, confirmando que era él. "¡Eres solo un fantasma del pasado, no te acerques!"-le dice frenéticamente. Los lobos intentan atacarlo pero se los quita de encima golpeándolos y dejándolos inconscientes. "¿Sabes? Siempre he sido así, te diré la verdad"-le dijo dejándola confundida-"la única razón por la cuál quería casarme contigo y es para poderte tocar y usar a mi satisfacción, para hacer las cosas que antes reprimía, para luego deshacerme de ti como un objeto sin valor". Al escuchar toda esa verdad quedó atónita. Impactada, su miedo aumentó, generándole un estrés. Trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero después de esa confesión no lo controló y cayó incosciente. Wales, con una expresión de excitación y ansiedad por violarla en su cara, tentado por la oscuridad y la lujuria, empezó a desvestirla, pero después vio un bulto en su vientre. "¿Estás embarazada?"-se pregunta. Rápidamente ella respondió-"Sí, y por el hombre al que realmente amo"-le responde. "Eso se puede arreglar"-dijo, sacando un cuchillo negro con runas pintadas de rojo.

Jericho había llegado al castillo y rápidamente como pudo empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su querida esposa. Llegó y vio a Wales encima de ella en la cama, con un cuchillo levantado y listo para apuñalarla. Con una gran velocidad le dio una gran patada circular aérea directamente en su cabeza y con su otra pierna se impulsó para regresar a su lugar, Wales, a consecuencia de la patada fue mandado al muro, pero soltó el cuchillo antes de que pudiera recibir el impacto. Los instintos paternales, con sus reflejos y su rápida reacción, Jericho lanzó uno de sus kunai guardados en su túnica hacia el cuchillo, desviando su dirección del vientre de Henrietta, salvándola por un pelo. Wales quedó inconsciente. Henrietta no resistió y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo llorando aliviada, sintiendo la calidez y seguridad en él. Los lobos volvieron en sí y rodearon a Wales. Sin importar, Wales también volvió en sí y rápidamente tomó el cuchillo y empezó a lanzarse hacia Henrietta a sus espaldas, pero los intrépidos reflejos de Jericho apartaron a Henrietta de él, haciendo que recibiera el impacto. "Buena maniobra, pero..."-antes de completar su frase, agarró la mano que traía agarrado el cuchillo, lo apartó de su cuerpo con fuerza y empujó a Wales a una distancia adecuada. Ahí le dio una patada delantera, sacándolo por la ventana, donde le esperaba una fuerte caída. Cayó y murió. Henrietta volvió a los brazos de Jericho, sin importarle si estaba herido, ya que sabía que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo, pero aun así empezó a llorar de alivio de nuevo. "Siempre salvándome, ¿Cuándo te regresaré el favor?"-le preguntaba a su marido, que con una sonrisa le dijo-"Tu amor hacia mí es la recompensa". Tras oír esas palabras lo abrazó más fuerte, soltándose a llorar de alivio.

-"Lobos, ¿Pueden irse a comer ese cadáver? No quiero verlo"-le pide a sus familiares lobos.

-"¡A la orden amo!"-dijo entusiasmado Alfa, mientras que los otros 4 lobos le ladran con igual entusiasmo y empiezan a correr hacia el cadáver.

Jericho regresó a su esposa a la cama, ya tranquila y dormida, después de todo, esa conmoción que sufrió la dejó agotada. Después de ponerla en la cama y arroparla, ya que hacía frío, se sentó en un banquito y le agarró la mano. Para su sorpresa, ella, a pesar de estar dormida, sentía su calidez en su mano. Jericho le sonrió.

Tras un rato, Henrietta, profundamente dormida pudo soltarle la mano a Jericho, quien aprovechó esa oportunidad para irse a dar una ducha en las termas. Los lobos lo acompañaron, al igual que sus compañeros Zorros, ardillas, hurones y los dos fénec. Al entrar al agua se refrescó, a pesar de que estuviera caliente, suspiró de alivio. "¡Qué bien es estar disfrutando de este baño"-expresó con alivio y relajación. Alfa se metió y se sentó a lado de su amo. "Amo, ¿Adora este tipo de baños?"-le pregunta el Alfa.

-"Sí, te relaja los músculos y se siente rico"-le dice Jericho a su compañero-"hace tiempo que no he venido".

Todos los animales le pusieron la cara de "Mentiroso" a su amo. Él solo pone una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía a sus familiares, ya que él sabía que se metió con su esposa hace ratito.

-"no me pongan esa cara"-dijo, pero después salió del agua para enjabonarse y lavarse. Poco después se empezó a vestir con una ropa para dormir. Posteriormente se acostó en la cama a lado de Henrietta, que estaba hablando entre sueños como si tuviera una pesadilla, ya que decía-"No te vayas"-derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Enseguida Jericho la abrazó para que se fuera el mal sueño que traía. De pronto él se acuerda de los vengadores fantasma. "¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos instantes?"-se pregunta a sí mismo, poco después se durmió abrazado de su esposa.

En ese mismo momento, los vengadores fantasma seguían destruyendo demonios. Vieron que por la pantalla de humo que también era una especie de portal, solo que el propósito de la niebla de humo que generaba era para impedir que vieran el portal de donde salían los demonios. Carter Slade, quien era el tirador y el que traía un arma de fuego a distancia, le dio un tiro de su rifle al centro de esa pantalla de humo, logrando, que con un disparo de bola de fuego desestabilizara el portal demoníaco y provocando que se cerrara. Todos los demonios restantes se concentraron en los cinco vengadores, que por supuesto, acabaron con todos. Los cinco vengadores fantasma volvieron a su modo de humano y se acostaron en su mismo lugar. "Qué difícil fue luchar contra todos estos demonios, si no fuera por ti, Johnny Blaze, y tus cadenas, estaríamos sufriendo a lo grande"-le dice Carter a Johnny.

-"Bueno, tomaré eso como un cumplido"-le responde-"Bueno, fuera de ese tema, ustedes tres ¿Quienes son?"-les pregunta a los tres últimos vengadores que aparecieron justo cuando andaban luchando contra los demonios de los tridentes.

-"Nosotros somos siervos del vengador fantasma, es decir, tus siervos"-le dice uno de ellos (el primero: Su vestidura era parecida a la de Carter Slade, a excepción de que no tenía un sombrero, su cabello era rojo, al igual que sus ojos, traía un par de cuchillos de supervivencia)

-"¿Cómo que siervos? En las leyendas nunca han mencionado que el Vengador Fantasma tuviera siervos"-le dice Johnny confundido.

-"de hecho era broma, somos otros Vengadores Fantasma posteriores a ti, claro, no supimos cómo llegamos a este mundo, pero pues sólo podemos estar como estamos por ahora"-dijo uno de los vengadores, que en su modo de persona normal traía cabello rojo carmesí, al igual que sus ojos y vestía más o menos las mismas vestiduras que Carter Slade de jinete.

"Cierto, para mí que fue una especie de convergencia entre mundos y por eso llegamos aquí, últimamente hay muchas cosas raras en el universo, pero bueno, ese es el chiste del universo"-le dice otro de los vengadores fantasma, que también vestía como Carter Slade, pero traía cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-"Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"-le pregunta el tercero, que traía Cabello y ojos de color negro, traía una katana, al igual que el de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-"Empezando, díganos sus nombres"-le responde Johnny Blaze. Carter asintió la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

-"Me presento: Soy Nine Knives, pueden llamarme Knives, debido a que utilizo cuchillos para atacar, independientemente, traigo de colección 9 pares de cuchillos y dagas de supervivencia por mi gusto y pasión por ellos"-se presenta el primero a la vez que muestra su gran cantidad de pares de cuchillos.

-"Yo soy Shinigami Kenshi, traigo una katana ya que de esta arma me entrené, la utilizo para atacar a matar, sin embargo, también, la mayoría del tiempo me concentro en cortarle las dos manos antes de utilizar la Mirada de Penitencia"-se presenta el segundo.

-"Yo soy Lars, también poseo una katana, sin embargo también traigo un estoque retráctil, al igual que una cachiporra, igual de retráctil. Utilizo la mayor parte la katana, pero también me gusta utilizar otra arma para atacar"-se presenta el último de los vengadores desconocidos.

-"Mucho gusto, nos encantará trabajar con ustedes"-dice Carter.

-"Igualmente"-le regresa Knives.

Poco después de que se conocieron, y como estaban en un bosque, aun de noche, se subieron a unos árboles con fuertes ramas como para soportarlos y se acostaron encima de ellas.

* * *

Al amanecer

* * *

En el castillo, Jericho se había despertado para dirigirse hacia la cocina y ya ahí prepararle un gran desayuno para su esposa Henrietta, embarazada. De pronto ve a su equipo Jorgen, William, Juan y Franz, apenas desayunando, aunque se veían con resaca. Jericho los vio y dio una pequeña risa burlándose de sus mejores amigos.

-"Vaya, ¿Cuanto tomaron?"-le pregunta Jericho a los cuatro.

-"Tommamos, un montón, chaale, no...hic...no pudiste an...hic...andar con nosotros...hic"-dijo mientras traía hipo Juan.

-"eso lo noto bien, tomen un poco de leche y váyanse a dormir, la leche les quitará la resaca"-les recomendó.

-"Vale...Hic"-le respondieron los cuatro. Tomaron botellas de leche y se fueron a dormir. "Yare, yare, estos chavales no aprenden a limitar sus cervezas"-se dice a sí mismo soltando una pequeña risita. Finalizando su divertida escena, empezó a hacer el desayuno para su esposa. Durante la preparación del desayuno, apareció Agnes. "Buenos días"-saludó Agnes. "Buenos días"-le regresa Jericho. De repente, Agnes recuerda que él es el rey, se avergonzó tanto de sus acciones y empezó a pedirle perdón suplicando. "Tranquila Agnes, no hay cuidado, a mí no me gusta que nomás porque sea rey, me tengan que hablar con tanta especialidad"-le dice para calmarla, pero no lo logra.

-"No, señor, disculpe mis modales, no era mi intención"-le suplicaba Agnes de rodillas.

-"Tranquila, no se preocupe, soy como cualquier persona, no tome esta posición social en la que me encuentro ahorita, me da vergüenza".

-"Señor, déjeme decirle a los chefs que le preparen el desayuno".

-"No, precisamente para eso fue que me vine a la cocina, quiero hacerle un desayuno especial para mi persona especial".

Agnes se conmueve de esa dedicación que le daba Jericho al hacer el desayuno a su esposa. "¿Señor?"-le llama.

-"¿Sí?".

-"¿Puedo hablarle libremente?"

-"Por supuesto"

Con un sonrojo tímido-"La reina me da un poco de envidia"-le dice, lo cual deja un poco sorprendido a Jericho-"¿Y eso?"-le pregunta por curiosidad.

-"Por esa dedicación que le da, con un esposo que hace todo esto por la persona que ama, sería muy afortunada de tener un esposo así"-le dice.

-"No te preocupes, algún día habrá alguien que haga lo mismo por ti"-le dice para animarla.

-"Gracias, señor, Tristain es muy afortunada por tenerlo como rey"-al decirle eso le causa un pequeño sonrojo-"no es para tanto".

-"Por cierto ¿Ya desayunó?"-le pregunta Jericho.

-"No ¿Por qué?"-le responde Agnes.

Rápidamente hizo un desayuno para Agnes, sorprendiéndola por completo. Después tomó la bandeja del desayuno para su esposa y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, descubrió que su esposa estaba despierta, con una cara triste, pero al verlo, su rostro cambió a una gran sonrisa al verlo. "Justo cuando no lo podría querer más, me sorprende más y más"-piensa Henrietta emocionada por él a la vez que le llevaba el desayuno en la cama. Jericho le lanzó su sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Henrietta se acelerara más y más, pero como estaba embarazada, tenía que controlarlo, pero seguía enamorándose más de él. Aun así, ella pensaba que los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia su esposo se hacían más y más grandes, podría pasarlos a sus hijos que crecían en su vientre. Jericho continuó poniéndole el desayuno en la cama. "buenos días"-le dijo Jericho. "Buenos días"-le regresa Henrietta, con una cara ruborizada, pero a la vez, feliz, estaba con el hombre que ama, estaba casada con él, estaba enamorada de él, estaba embarazada de él. Para ella, eran días de absoluta felicidad. Jericho, al sentir este ambiente familiar alrededor, esbozó una sonrisa cálida. Mientras ella desayunaba, él se sentó en un banquito a lado de ella. De pronto, el equipo The Meccaryns, acompañado con los listillos lo llamaban. "Puedes irte"-dijo Henrietta con una sonrisa cálida, sabía que un lazo los unía, su matrimonio jamás se rompería, su amor era más fuerte que nada. Jericho le esbozó una cálida sonrisa y se fue a atender los llamados de sus amigos. Por otra parte, dos lobos se quedaron con ella, al igual que sus hurones, zorros y ardillas.

Jericho llegó a la cocina, donde se encuentra a Baz y su equipo The Meccaryns.

-"¿Qué quieren?"-le pregunta Jericho molesto.

-"Solo queríamos que nos hicieras el desayuno"-le dice Baz.

Jericho, furioso de que lo llamaran por "Solo eso" y el hecho de que lo habían separado de su esposa debido a esa razón. Sacó un kunai y sonrió inocentemente, pero con un aura asesina que les causaba escalofríos.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo"-le dice nerviosamente Baz, tratando de calmarlo.

-"Sí, tranquilo, nosotros haremos nuestro desayuno"-le secunda Tel.

-"De acuerdo"-les responde Jericho, después, se dirige hacia la habitación donde se encuentra su amada esposa, pero de repente oye su nombre por parte de Tiffania, pasaba a saludar. Pasa por la cocina, donde cruza miradas con Baz. Rápidamente la bella mirada de la medio Elfo de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llega justo detrás de Jericho y rápidamente él voltea hacia ella saludándola con una reverencia, prontamente ella empieza a hablar:

-"¿Cómo está Henrietta-sama?"-le pregunta la medio-elfo curiosa.

-"Está bien, en estos momentos anda desayunando"-le responde.

-"Ah, está bien ¿Puedo pasar a verla?"-le pregunta Tiffania.

-"Por supuesto"-le dice Jericho-"Con gusto la escoltaré".

De repente Baz le llama a Jericho desde la entrada de la cocina.

-"¿Me disculpa?"-le dice Jericho con elegancia y respeto.

-"Adelante"-le dice Tiffania con un poco de nervios. Ella sigue y Jericho, con una vena marcada en su frente y su cara furiosa que hacían sus ojos brillar, se vuelve a la cocina.

-"¡¿Qué diablos quieres por el amor de Dios?!"-le pregunta furioso.

-"¿Crees que me puedas presentar a esa chica...medio elfo?"-le pregunta con nervios Baz.

Rápidamente Jericho cambia su cara furiosa a una curiosa.

-"¿Qué insinúas?"-le pregunta muy intrigado Jericho a Baz.

-"Me enamoré de ella"-le dice Baz con una cara muy sonrojada.

Reg, Tel, Gordon, Bennett se echan a reír a carcajadas burlándose de su líder.

Jericho de repente nota que los listillos no estaban con ellos.

-"¿Y los listillos?"-pregunta Jericho con intriga.

-"Están..."-los interrumpen los listillos que estaban llegando a la cocina con el suficiente tiempo como para que oyeran preguntar a Jericho por ellos-"¿Hay algún problema?"-pregunta Borjoyzee.

-"Nada, Baz se ha enamorado de Tiffania"-le responde Jericho con un tono de suspiro.

-"¿Quién es ella?"-le pregunta Borjoyzee.

-"Una maga medio-elfo. es prima de mi esposa Henrietta"-le explica Jericho.

-"¿Acaso es un mujeriego al igual que Reg?"-le pregunta Borjoyzee, cosa que deja muy interesado a Jericho.

-"¿Mujeriego?"-le responde con pregunta Jericho, mientras volvía a emanar su aura de sobreprotector (así la llamo, como un padre quiere proteger a su hija para que no se le insinúe nadie).

-"¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!"-le dice nerviosamente haciendo un ademán nervioso para tranquilizarlo-"¡Enserio estoy enamorado de ella, fue amor a primera vista, lo juro, por favor no me mates"-decía rápidamente y nervioso Baz. Jericho, con resignación, suspiró y decidió ayudarlo.

-"tranquilo, si hace cualquier cosa sospechosa y que parezca pervertida, le daré una paliza con mi bastón"-le dice Borjoyzee.

-"Me harás un favor haciendo eso"-le dice Jericho-"no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a la prima de mi princesa".

Baz empieza a temblar de los nervios que traía al oír a ese par de cómplices.

-"por lo menos no seré el único pervertido en el grupo"-habla Reg, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de Tel y un bastonazo por parte de Borjoyzee-"No te compares con él, ya que él sabe controlarse y es más discreto-"le dice-"además Baz no sigue a cualquier chica como perro faldero, ni es como otro animal que yo conozco y estoy viendo".

Reg pone una cara de resignación y depresión diciendo con mismo tono-"Hai".

-"Creo que me convenciste de ayuda"-dijo Jericho, dejando a Borjoyzee confundido.

-"¿Cómo y por qué?"-pregunta Borjoyzee.

-"Me diste varias razones, aunque fuera sin querer"-le responde Jericho-"es preferible que Tiffania se quede con Baz que con un pervertido excesivo como Reg".

El tercero del grupo se mantenía depresivo, al igual que su cara y con lo último que dijeron sobre él, fueron como flechas atravesadas en su corazón metafóricamente.

-"Tranquilo, anímate, podrás ser un pervertido hijo de la mañana, pero eres buen hombre"-le dice Jericho, animando a Reg. El amigo pervertido cambia su cara a una feliz, sugiriendo cosas indecentes. "Eso no implica que te vayas a relacionar con alguna que conozca a mi esposa, o que sea alguien relacionado con ella"-le dice con cara amenazadora, pero él mantenía una sonrisa-"De acuerdo"-dice rápidamente con su sonrisa muy entusiasta. Jericho, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se retiró y fue a la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa, quien había terminado de desayunar y platicaba con su prima Tiffania, mientras acariciaban el lomo de Alfa, el lobo familiar de Jericho. Los demás lobos les daba envidia de las caricias que recibia Alfa, por lo que también se subieron a la cama a recibir caricias. El amo de todas estas criaturas que rodeaban a Henrietta esbozaba una sonrisa cálida al sentir ese ambiente absoluta calidez, que era la única palabra con la que podria describirse así. De pronto aparecen dos miembros del equipo Eclipse: Juan y William, que escoltaban a Saito, cuya persona Jericho veía agitada y tratando de recuperar el aliento, al igual que Henrietta y Tiffania.

-"¡¿Saito-san?!"-preguntaban sorprendidas por su llegada.

-"¡Jericho!"-se dirige Saito a su amigo, con suma desesperación.

-"¡¿Qué pasa Saito?! Escupe todo"-le decía al mismo tono.

-"Esto es terrible, ¡Han secuestrado a Louise y a mis hijas!"-Al oír eso todos los presentes, a excepción de Juan y William, que no sabían ni la conocían, quedaron impactados-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-exclamaron Henrietta, Tiffania y Jericho.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Anteriormente, en Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos Enemigos, Saito llega al castillo con una noticia terrible acerca de su esposa e hijas, por esa razón, acude al su amigo espadachín, Jericho, para ayudar a rescatarla.

-"Espera, espera, espera"-dice Jericho-"debemos calmarnos, Saito, ¿Cómo pasó?"-le pregunta firmemente.

-"Pues..."-cuando iba a explicar, Jericho le interrumpe-"No me digas cómo pasó, sino quienes lo hicieron, bajo qué herramientas lo hicieron, qué transportes utilizaron, bajo qué amenazas lo hicieron y los que puedas identificar como alguien del pasado o algún enemigo que hayas derrotado anteriormente".

-"Era como un barco, una de esas naves con piratas y vikingos, como una combinación de esas dos...no sé qué nombre darles, pero pude distinguir unas cuantas voces"-le explica Saito.

-"¿Qué voces?-pregunta Jericho algo exaltado.

-"una parecida a Wales, esa fue la única que pude distinguir e identificar, solo la voz, pero eso es imposible, él está muerto"-al oír ese nombre, Jericho y su esposa quedan impactados. "¡¿Qué diablos no lo matamos ayer?!"-Se preguntaba exaltado en su mente Jericho-"no, parece que ese solo fue un señuelo, que el verdadero andará probablemente con una banda de piratas, o de algún otro tipo de enemigo"-empezaba a cuestionarse las causas de que haya sobrevivido, o que nunca había muerto en realidad-"Espera, ¿Hay piratas en este mundo? No creo, pero en este mundo pasan muchas cosas extrañas, por lo que habría una posibilidad"-Se planteaba hipótesis Jericho, aun no creía que hubiera vikingos y piratas en este mundo, aunque, como él pensaba, en ese mundo pasaban todo tipo de cosas extrañas, pensamiento con el que se quedó, entendiendo la situación, pero lo que aun no creía, era que Wales estuviera con ellos. Finalmente optó por contarle ese detalle a Saito.

-"Saito"-le dice Jericho con toda determinación por contárselo.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Saito.

-"tengo algo qué contarte".

-"Habla".

Jericho le empieza a explicar la situación-"Ayer, nos encontramos con Wales, al parecer, con intenciones de violar a Henrietta, pero cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada (Saito pone cara de sorpresa y posteriormente una cara picarona dedicada a su amigo mientras chocaba hombros), quiso asesinarla, al parecer, su espíritu se enfureció por los celos de que yo la desposara, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que mi amada sufriera o muriera junto con los frutos de nuestro amor, por lo que lo ataqué y justo le salvé la vida desviando el cuchillo que casi atraviesa el vientre de Henrietta".

-"¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa con él?!"Exclama Saito desconcertado recordando precisamente lo que le dijo a Henrietta antes de que muriera (o lo que creyó)-"¡Si él mismo dijo que se buscara un nuevo amor y que se olvidara de él!".

De pronto Henrietta empieza a sollozar debido al recuerdo que tiene por esa noche al oírlo decir cosas terribles y las atrocidades que le quería hacer una vez casados. Jericho y Saito se percatan y le preguntan qué es lo que le pasaba.

-"Solo es un recuerdo muy doloroso"-dice Henrietta entre sollozos-"Amor mío"-le llama.

-"Te entiendo"-le dice Jericho, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y consolarla. Al abrazarla, ella se agarra de su camisa y solloza más fuerte, pues todas las verdades y atrocidades que mencionó y con las que quedó impactada y conmocionada, la hacían sufrir cada vez más fuertes-"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"-decía ella en sus sollozos. Jericho, abrazándola más fuerte para consolarla, le dijo-"Tú no eres la tonta, él es el idiota que no quiso amar y solo buscaba placer y lujuria, pero ahora tienes a alguien que te ama sin importar qué, estos anillos demuestran que yo soy tuyo, y que no descansaré hasta que ese bastardo sufra como jamás lo ha hecho y muera lenta y dolorosamente. No te preocupes amor mío(mueve sus manos hasta sus las mejillas de su esposa, levantando su cabeza para que ella lo viera a sus ojos), yo me casé contigo por el amor que me das, no dejaré que te hieran más, asesinaré al que quiera lastimarte y hacerte llorar"-le da un gran beso. Tras separarse, la abraza de nuevo, mientras sus ojos empiezan a brillar a un tono carmesí debido a su furia. Con su mirada-"No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya bastardo, te haré pagar lenta y dolorosamente por haber hecho llorar a mi amada"-pensaba Jericho hecho una fiera. Se separa y una vez cesados los sollozos de la reina, vuelve a la cama, mientras que Jericho se prepara con su atuendo de batalla totalmente negro con su símbolo del rasguño del tigre de color rojo en su túnica y con dos ninjato.

Una vez preparado, se despide de su esposa con un beso profundo, que, al separarse le dijo-"Volveré, amada mía". Él y Saito, junto con William y Juan, quienes no le importaron quien era la que habían secuestrado o lo que iría a hacer, siguieron a su amigo. Tiffania, que consideraba a Louise una gran amiga, también quería salvarla, por lo que optó irse con Saito en su rescate.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina, Baz vio a Tiffania pasar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, pero cuando iba pasando por la salida de la cocina hacia el salón principal del castillo, recibió un gran golpe por parte de Jericho, que lo esperaba a lado de la entrada de la cocina, esperando a que pasara para dárselo, ya que sabía que la iba a seguir como perrito faldero con intenciones pervertidas. "¡Tienes que ser más puro!"-le critica Jericho cruzando los brazos y con una cara de "Corregido".

Regresando a la normalidad, Jericho, sus compañeros, Tiffa y Baz se dirigen al establo, donde se encontraba Ghost y otros caballos. Jericho empezó a repartir los caballos-"Bien"-Empezó-"Saito, primer caballo; Juan, Segundo; William, Tercero y por último Baz y Tiffa, el cuarto"-termina de repartirlos. Antes de que Baz se subiera a su caballo, Jericho se acercó hacia él y le susurró una gran advertencia acerca de Tiffania-"Si le haces algo indecente, sabrás lo que te esperará".

-"Entendido"-le dice con nervios. Jericho se sube a su caballo, Ghost.

Todos empezaron a galopar hacia la nueva aventura que les esperaba.

A pocos metros de estar galopando, se encuentran con una nave con velas que traían pintadas el símbolo de la calavera.

Jericho y su grupo pararon. Él se acerca a su caballo familiar y le susurra-"cuando nosotros lleguemos, quiero que ustedes se larguen de regreso al castillo ¿Entendido?".

-"Sí amo"-le dice su noble caballo.

Todos se bajan de sus respectivos caballos. "chicos, juntense"-dice Jericho.

-"entendido"-dicen todos. Una vez todos juntos, Jericho utiliza un hechizo de transportación instantánea para llevarlos a la cubierta de la nave pirata. Una vez ahí, se encontraron rodeados de piratas y algunos vestidos de vikingos. De pronto, entre ellos sale Wales, agarrando por un brazo a Louise y a dos niñas. "¡Louise!"-la llama Saito exaltado. "¡Saito/papá!"-exclaman las tres con lágrimas y aliviadas. Wales las suelta y ellas corren a abrazarlo-"¡Saito, Saito, Saito!"-decía su nombre Louise abrazándolo-"¡Baka, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"-preguntaba con su tono típico de Tsundere, que, a pesar de que estaban casados, Louise seguía con su tendencia de sentir vergüenza. "tranquila, que necesitaba refuerzos para que me ayudaran"-se justificaba Saito con su sonrisa nerviosa. Sus hijas estaban abrazándolo de alegría, pues su padre había llegado a rescatarlas, sintiendo su calidez. "Saito"-le llama de repente Jericho mientras camina para el frente de sus oponentes y desenvaina sus espadas con una cara de furia que hacía emanar un aura asesina alrededor de él, sus ojos brillaban a un rojo carmesí intenso. Voltea su mirada a Saito-"Quédate ahí, me encargaré de estos"-le dice Jericho. Saito niega con la cabeza y se separa de su esposa e hijas-"no, Jericho, los venceremos juntos"-le dice con determinación. "Bien"- dice Jericho. Ambos espadachines se pusieron frente a Wales y sus Piratas y vikingos. "Bien, será como en los viejos tiempos con mi grupo"-pensaba Jericho. "Ahora que tengo un amigo luchando a mi lado, nadie se nos interpondrá"-se decía en su mente Saito, al sentir este ambiente de lealtad y valentía por parte de ambos al verse decididos a luchar por lo que más querían.

**Continuará**

**Notas de autor:**

**Sí, Jericho es mi personificación en la historia, Henrietta siempre me ha gustado más que las demás. Louise y Saito son valiosos en esta historia, qiería darles un momento dramático, habrá segunda parte de este pequeño arco.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente, en Nueva aventuras, Nuevos Enemigos, Saito y Jericho, junto con un pequeño grupo de amigos espadachines y una mitad elfo llegan a un barco lleno de pirata, y jericho se encuentra con Wales, un viejo amor de Henrietta que resultó ser una ilusión por parte de ella y a la vez un gran impacto en su vida.

En este momento, Saito y Jericho luchaban en el frente contra los vikingos y los piratas, a la vez que Juan, William y Baz defendían a Louise, sus hijas y a Tiffania. Tras un rato, Jericho y Saito habían derrotado a todos en la nave. Saito guardó su espada Dellflinger y dejó a Wales contra Jericho.

Ambos oponentes estaban frente a frente: Jericho, quien traía una katana, mientras que Wales traía un estoque. Con gran rapidez se acercaron y empezaron a atacarse uno al otro con espadazos, hasta que Jericho Derrotó a Wales una vez más, pero no contaba que alguien más pudiera sorprenderlo tan rápidamente, lo cual le sucedió con un asesino bien rápido que lo apuñaló por la espalda y luego le enterró una espada que el asesino traía. La sacó de su vientre y lo dejó caer fríamente al suelo. Todos quedaron impactados al ver a su amigo desplomarse al suelo desangrándose. Baz rápidamente se quitó unas cuantas ropas para hacer presión en la herida de la espalda y del vientre, pero se estaba desangrando muy rápido. Poco a poco se estaba quedando inconsciente, a la vez que estaba llegando al borde de la muerte...Otra vez. William y Juan estaban revisándole el pulso, notando que su corazón estaba poco a poco dejando de latir hasta quedar totalmente muerto. Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Jericho desplomado y muerto, Tiffania y Louise estaban desbordando lágrimas pensando en lo que le dirían a la reina Henrietta sobre su esposo muerto, más dolidas, ya que Henrietta estaba embarazada y esos sentimientos de tristeza que le podrían generar también se los podrían pasar a sus hijos. Saito, con una cara de furia, le gritó al asesino que saliera y luchara honradamente. "¡No, Saito, No! ¡No lo llames, podrías morir también!"-le advertía con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que sostenía a ambas hijas. "¡Es mi amigo y gracias a mí murió! ¡Mataré a este maldito!"-Dijo Saito con la inmensa ira que tenía por su amigo rey muerto. Todos los familiares: Lobos, Ardillas, Hurones, Zorros y caballo, sintieron esa misma emoción y que su conexión estaba algo desequilibrada. "¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué habrá pasado?"-se pregunta mentalmente el Lobo Alfa. De pronto, todos ellos empiezan a derramar lágrimas por ese presentimiento que provocaba la fuerte conexión entre familiares y amo de Jericho y ellos. Henrietta notó que ellos estaban lagrimeando, pero no entendía el por qué.

-"¿Por qué las lágrimas?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"No lo sé, pero este sentimiento, esta emoción nos está provocando el lagrimear"-le responde Alfa-"Talvés le haya pasado algo terrible a nuestro amo y nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos estén reaccionando a causa de la conexión que compartimos"-supone.

-"Solo puede haber una razón"-dice Henrietta, empezando a temblar y a lagrimear. "No, esto no puede estar pasando, él no puede estar..."-empieza a sollozar, no logra aguantar el hecho de que, a pesar de que estaban a una gran distancia entre ellos, Henrietta podía notar por medio de las lágrimas que su esposo estaba muerto, o eso es lo que creía, no lo pudo aguantar y rompio en un llanto inconsolable, recordando la última vez que había "Muerto".

Agnes oye los sollozos de su reina debido a que ella estaba pasando por la habitación. Como era muy perceptiva y muy buena guardiana, entró a la habitación de la reina para saber lo que estaba pasando con ella.

-"¿Qué es lo que le pasa mi reina?"-le preguntaba Agnes, sin saber el por qué estaba llorando.

-"Nuestro amo, el rey, ha muerto"-le dice Alfa, tratando de parar las lágrimas.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos lo saben? ¡Ni siquiera está aquí!"-decía Agnes toda exaltada.

-"Nuestros corazones están conectados con el de nuestro amo, por lo que sabemos lo que le pasa, si muere, por lo que así supimos tristemente que nuestro querido amo, uno de los mejores hombres que puede existir había muerto"-dice Alfa, aun lagrimeando de tristeza por la muerte de Jericho.

Al rato, Tiffania los regresó a la superficie, donde todo el grupo: Saito, junto con Louise y cargando a sus hijas; William y Juan, que estaban cargando el cuerpo muerto de Jericho, mientras que Tiffania estaba junto a Baz, triste y recargada sobre sus hombros. Baz estaba totalmente molesto por la muerte de su amigo, muy frustrado por el hecho de que, tratarlo de salvar, no lo pudiera lograr.

Llegan al castillo y lo recuestan en la misma habitación donde había quedado al borde de la muerte antes de casarse con Henrietta. Después se dirigen hacia la habitación de la reina, la cual, le había llegado la hora de parir rápidamente Agnes llama a los doctores para que pudieran apoyarla y ayudarla con el parto, con el que estaba batallando. Todos los que la estaban ayudando le decían-"¡Puja! ¡Puja!"-a la vez que Henrietta gritaba de dolor mientras paría. Logró sacar la primera hija. Luego vino la segunda oleada de dolor al querer explusar a la segunda bebé, la cual logra. Llega el último esfuerzo de parir la última hija. Esta le costó explusarla de su vientre, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras pujaba para sacarla. Al fin pudo sacarla. Ella se contentó al oír el llanto de las tres pequeñas recién nacidas

Las tres enfermeras que tenían a las bebés recién nacidas se las acercó a su madre para que las pudiera contemplar. Su madre les sonríe, pero le llega la imagen de su recién fallecido esposo y empieza a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Agnes logra sentir esa tristeza por parte de la reina, al igual que sus hijas, que aún estaban en llanto. Las enfermeras se,las llevan para darles su primer baño, para luego acostarlas en la cama que compartían Jericho y su reina, la cual, exhausta de haber parido, cayó dormida, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Juan, William, Franz y Jorgen, Baz, junto a Tiffania y su grupo estaban parados en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de Jericho, mostrando condolencias hacia su amigo, sosteniendo las espadas que él tenía como colección y para luchar. En ese mismo tiempo, Jericho se encontraba en la misma escena de blanco donde aparecía Lord Brimir, con el mismo atuendo que traía, solo que de blanco.

-"Nos encontramos de nuevo Jericho"-dice Lord Brimir apareciendo a lado de él.

-"¡Lord Brimir!"-exclama Jericho-"El que se me aparezca así significa que estoy muerto"

-"No, nunca estás muerto cuando me aparezco"-dice Brimir dándole un pequeño sape (golpe que se les da un personaje a otro por hacer una tontada, en su mayoría esos golpes se dirigen a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como finalidad hacer un acto cómico).

-"lo siento, pero bueno, supongo que viene a llevarse mi alma al cielo o al infierno"-Al decir eso le da otro sape-"No, aún tienes mucho por qué vivir, además de que aun eres casado y tu esposa de seguro quiere que vuelvas a su lado, por otro lado, ahora eres padre, debes de acordarte que estás bendecido por mí, al igual que tu matrimonio y tus hijas, no pueden morir así nada más"-le sermoneaba Brimir mientras él se sobaba la parte golpeada de su cabeza.

-"entiendo, supongo que va a ser el mismo método que la primera vez que quedé al borde de la muerte"-dice Jericho a modo de sarcasmo.

-"Otra cosa"-dijo Brimir antes de convocar la magia que le devolvería a la vida a Jericho-"hay otro poder que te daré".

-"¿Cuál?"-pregunta con intriga Jericho.

-"Invocación de monstruos y dragones"-le responde con una pose épica el Lord.

-"¿Cómo es eso?".

-"Es que lo vi en un programa de televisión y pues, pensé en un poder para darte, ya que eres un guardián y ayudante de los magos del vacío"

("¿Qué? ¿Hay televisiones aquí?") pensaba Jericho mientras hacía un gesto de rareza y "nada tiene sentido común".

-"Bien, eso es todo"-dice Lord Brimir, acabando con su plática.

Jericho vuelve en sí al mundo real, levantándose de golpe. Todos los presentes lo vieron impactados. De pronto empiezan a emanar un aura oscura y asesina alrededor de los presentes. "¿Chicos?"-esa fue su última pregunta gapciosa, ya que todos empezaron a golpearlo cómicamente. Una vez satisfechos con los golpes dados a su amigo, se rieron, mientras celebraban un poco por la restauración a su amigo. Desde la habitación de la reina, se oía la celebración. Ella aún derramaba lágrimas por su esposo muerto y seguía dormida hasta que el ruidajo la despertó. Con suma curiosidad se levantó para ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Agnes la ayuda a levantarse y ambas se dirigen hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruidajo.

Al llegar descubre a su esposo levantado y festivo. Todos se quedan quietos, impactados con unas sonrisas nerviosas, rápidamente se apartan de Jericho. Ellos esperaban a que ella lo abrazara de cariño. De pronto todos sienten la aura que empezaba a emanar de Henrietta, que tenía la cabeza baja y seria. Jericho empezó a temblar de miedo.

-"Agnes"-le llama Henrietta con una voz tétrica. "Sí, entendido mi reina"-habló Agnes del mismo tono de la reina como su cómplice y de la nada sacó un bate de beisbol y se lo dio a Henrietta. Una vez con el bate en sus manos, lentamente y aterradoramente se empezó a acercar a su esposo con una cara tétrica de sugería-"¡Te voy a matar!"-como si de una mujer celosa se tratara. Todos hicieron la vista gorda y voltearon a ver a otro lado, mientras Jericho temblaba de miedo como si de un personaje que, aunque sea todo un badass, la única que podía domarlo y hacerlo sufrir era su propia esposa.

Tras el sufrimiento que pasó por parte de su esposa, como en cualquier anime, aparece como si nada le hubiera pasado. Una vez que se levantó, ella con lágrimas lo abrazó-"Gracias al Lord que estás vivo, no sabía qué hacer"-decía mientras sollozaba de alivio.

-"Tranquila mi reina, no podía morir así nada más, recuerda que soy el guardián de los magos del vacío y nunca muero, por lo que me quedaré a tu lado, además ¿Quién te ayudará a criar a nuestras hijas?"-le dice Jericho. Con todo el asunto de Jericho muerto, que se había arreglado, todos se dispersaron a realizar sus actividades que hacían normalmente.

Jericho fue a conocer a sus hijas: Yui, Ran y Run.

**Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tras los eventos ocurridos, Jericho y Henrietta habían despertado a la siguiente mañana como si todo lo de ayer nunca hubiera sucedido.

-"Buenos días"-dice Henrietta al voltear a ver a su esposo, Jericho, quien también le regresa los buenos días con un beso. Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron, ya que Jericho solo traía su pantalón de artista marcial y Henrietta solo traía su ropa interior, revelando toda su belleza hacia su esposo. Jericho estaba muy sonrojado al verla con su lencería (su ropa interior era como lencería, como le habían enseñado que, cuando se casara, utilizaría este tipo de ropa interior para seducir a su esposo y así hacerlo feliz). Ella, al usar esa ropa y que su esposo la viera le provocaba cierto sonrojo, pero se sentía feliz, ya que tenía a alguien a quien hacer feliz. Jericho, por otra parte, estaba algo excitado por verla en esa ropa para dormir. No lo resistió y la abrazó, dejando a la reina anonadada.

-"Tu cuerpo con esta ropa es la más irresistible. Agradezco que te casaras conmigo"-dice Jericho.

-"Y yo te agradezco por aceptar mi amor"-le regresa Henrietta.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse con sus respectivos atuendos: Jericho con su atuendo que originalmente tenía, como un espadachín y Henrietta como la reina, ya que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad después de parir a tres bebés, las cuales, estaban siendo cuidadas por algunas sirvientas, ya que ellos iban a regresar con sus labores de rey y Reina. En eso se acuerda de que Lord Brimir le había dicho que podía invocar dragones y algunas otras criaturas.

-"Oye amor"-le llama Jericho.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

Antes de que pudiera decir lo siguiente, Colbert-sensei había llegado al castillo para proponerle algo a la Reina y a su rey.

-"Buenos días, Jericho-sama y Hime-sama"-hace sus saludos Colbert-Sensei.

-"Tranquilícese Colbert-sensei, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?"-le dice Jericho con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho que se dirigieran a él como si fuera una divinidad.

-"Pues, vengo a preguntar si Jericho-sama pudiera ir en un viaje en el Ostland"-le responde Colbert, ofreciéndole un viaje.

-"¿En qué consiste ese viaje?"-le pregunta Jericho.

-"En un viaje de gusto, además de algunos estudios"-dice Colbert. Jericho, pensó en lo que le dijo Lord Brimir sobre invocación. "Olvida la invocación, ve por dragones, tus siguientes familiares te aguardarán"-le dice una voz en su mente. "¿Lord-Brimir?"-pregunta en su mente. "¿Jericho-sama?"-preguntan Colbert y su esposa de cabello morado, sacándolo de trance. "¿Qué pasó?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Ah, nada, nada, bueno, ¿Acepta?"-dice Colbert.

-"Bueno, es una buena idea, ¿Quienes irían con nosotros?"-responde Jericho.

-"pues, Saito-dono aceptó ir, pero con condición de que los acompañara la Señorita Valliere, debido a que es su esposa, junto con sus hijas (Ellas tenían el cabello rosado como el de su madre, pero una de ellas tenía los ojos rosados al igual que ella, pero la otra tenía los ojos de color azul, como su padre) y Siesta-dono, que sigue como sirvienta de él; Guiche de Gramont con la señorita Montmorency, debido a que son pareja y por último Tiffania-dono, ya que deseaba tener una buena vista para ver el mundo"-le responde Colbert, nombrando a los tripulantes del viaje.

-"Bueno, a..."-antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Jericho se percató de un pequeño puchero que le hacía la reina.

-"¿Q-q-qué sucede?"-pregunta nervioso Jericho.

-"Ahora eres padre, ¿Y quieres ir en un viaje así sin tus hijas?"-le reprende su propia esposa.

-"¿Quieres ir?"-pregunta Jericho.

a Henrietta le brillaron los ojos cuando oyó esa pregunta. Aceptó enseguida, y les ordenó a las sirvientas que trajeran a la pequeñas princesas, que, con tan poco tiempo y con la gran magia que había en el mundo, habían crecido en cuerpo y mente a niñas de 3 años con tan solo algunos días de nacidas. Ellas tenían el cabello morado al igual que su madre, una de ellas tenía los ojos color café, por su padre, la segunda de ellas tenía los ojos color azul como su madre, y la última tenía los ojos de color rojo, como su padre cuando lucha seriamente contra sus oponentes. Cuando ellas tres aparecieron y vieron a su padre y a su madre, corrieron hacia ellos para abrazarlos, en busca de su cariño.

-"¡Oh! ¿Desde cuando tienen hijas?"-pregunta Colbert sorprendido de ver a las pequeñas.

-"Desde hace unos días"-le responde Jericho.

-"¡Vaya! Tienen el mismo cabello que su madre"-Comenta Colbert.

-"¿Quién es él papá?"-pregunta la pequeña Yui a su padre.

-"Es un buen amigo"-le responde Jericho a su pequeña hija.

-"¡Son igual de hermosas que su madre!"-dice Colbert acomodándose sus lentes.

-"Gracias, me alegro de que se vean como su madre"-dice Jericho, provocando que Henrietta se sonrojara y abrazara su brazo.

En eso llegan Saito, Louise y sus hijas al castillo.

-"Hola Saito, tiempo que no nos vemos"-saluda Jericho con entusiasmo, cargando a una de sus hijas.

-"Hola, lo mismo digo"-le responde Saito.

-"Señorita Valliere, mis saludos"-le muestra sus saludos Jericho de manera formal, ya que, como la conocía debido a que Henrietta le había contado de ella y de como era de formal.

-"Es un gusto Rey Jericho"-le regresa sus saludos la maga de cabello rosado de igual manera.

Poco después de que se saludan, llegan los dos grupos de amigos: Jorgen Hansen, Franz Le Quattro, Juan de la Castilla y William de la Corte Inglesa, con el grupo de Baz: Tel, Reg, Gordon, Bennet, Tereghte, Klue, Bits, Yan y Borjoyzee.

-"Hola chico Rey"-saluda Borjoyzee a Jericho.

-"¡Oh oh! Bendita sea, ahora tienes hijas, ¿Quién lo diría?"-dice Baz todo festivo, pero provocó que las hijas de Jericho se pusieran atrás de su padre, ya que se habían asustado.

-"Vaya, vaya, les diste miedo"-dice Tel.

Borjoyzee, junto con Yan y los demás listillos empiezan a acercarse a las hijas de Jericho para conocerlas. Ellas, al ver a los listillos se asustan más.

-"Tranquilas pequeñas, son amigos, no les harán nada"-dice Jericho, tratando de tranquilizar a sus hijas, lo cual logra, ya que ellas estaban empezando a salir.

-"Hola jovencitas, somos amigos de tu padre"-dice Borjoyzee.

Mientras Borjoyzee y las niñas de Jericho platicaban:

-"¿Qué ondas con ustedes?"-dice Jericho a sus amigos.

-"nada, solo aquí sin hacer nada, ya que no hay mucha acción"-dice Baz.

Jericho rápidamente se acerca a su oreja:

-"¿No quieres ir a un paseo con la señorita Tiffania?"-le pregunta Jericho.

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-reacciona rápidamente Baz al oír el nombre de Tiffania.

-"Pues, vamos a ir a un pequeño viaje con Colbert Sensei"-le responde Jericho.

-"Iremos"-dice Baz.

-"Cuenten conmigo"-dice Borjoyzee al oírlos.

-"¿Alguien de ustedes sabe oír la opinión de los demás?"-pregunta sarcásticamente Tel.

-"Diablos Tel, siempre con tu apatía al máximo, relájate"-le critica su líder.

-"Sí compadre, siente las buenas vibras, imagina una brisa, acostado en una de esas sillas playeras, con un agua de coco bien helada, con unas cuantas vainas locas"-decía con una sonrisa boba en su cara. Borjoyzee, al verlo así, le tiró su bastón directo a la cara-"Vainas locas ni qué nada, maldito mujeriego"-le reprende, mientras él ve "estrellitas".

-"Vale, vale, me apuntaré e iremos a ese viaje"-dice Tel resignado.

Ya que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, todos se dirigieron hacia el Ostland, el barco de Colbert.

Una vez que todos subieron al Ostland, Colbert despegó, encontrándose en el puente, al igual que Jericho, mientras que todos los demás estaban en la cubierta, disfrutando del paseo. En el puente:

-"¿Hacia dónde vamos Colbert-sensei?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Hacia las montañas, he visto que hay muchas especies de dragones que habitan en esas montañas"-le explica Colbert-"Algunos aventureros han dicho que allá habitan especies raras de dragones, unos han dicho que esos dragones eran negros con ojos rojos, otros han dicho ver dragones blancos de ojos azules, y hasta uno de tres cabezas".

-"Es impresionante Colbert-sensei, en el mundo en el que vine había dragones como esos"-comenta Jericho-"Espero poder atrapar algunos".

-"Por cierto Jericho-sama, esas criaturas que usted tiene en sus hombros y a sus lados ¿Son sus mascotas?"-al oír los familiares de Jericho decirles mascotas, le hacen gestos a Colbert, haciendo que él se asuste. "Tranquilícese Colbert-sensei"-le dice Jericho-"Son mis familiares, detestan que les digan mascotas, son prácticamente mis compañeros".

-"Eso es impresionante, pero ¿Incluso los lobos son sus familiares?"-pregunta con asombro Colbert.

-"Sí, uno de ellos puede hablar".

-"Exacto"-habla Alfa.

-"Muy impresionante"-comenta Colbert-"según yo los magos solo pueden tener un familiar por el resto de su vida"-dice aplicando sus conocimientos Colbert.

-"Es que no se ha enterado".

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Lord Brimir se comunica conmigo a veces, me ha dicho que soy una clase de Guardián que protege a los magos del vacío, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero también soy como un compañero que los ayudará a destruir las fuerzas del mal en Halkeginia"-le explica su situación Jericho.

-"¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo, pero es algo que podría cambiar todas las reglas de la religión que tenemos acerca de Lord Brimir, podrías ser como el nuevo papa de Romalia"-le dice Colbert.

-"Prefiero no etiquetarme y guardarme el secreto para mí y para mi querida reina"-Dice Jericho.

-"Oh, eso es buena idea, de lo contrario, los perseguirían todos los que siguen la iglesia"-le responde Colbert.

-"Ciertamente"-Ríen ambos.

De pronto Saito entra en el puente.

-"¿Qué hacen?"-pregunta.

-"nada, solo estamos charlando un poco"-dice Jericho.

De repente Jericho siente una perturbación en su corazón, haciendo que se saliera de sí mismo. Salió rápidamente de la cubierta, con los ojos brillando a un rojo carmesí, sugiriendo unas ganas de derramar sangre. Corrió hacia el borde del Ostland, impactando a todos.

-"¡Jericho!"-dicen todos al ver a Jericho saltar desde el Ostland hacia el suelo. Henrietta, quien estaba con sus hijas, lo habían visto saltar creyendo que se iba a suicidar, por lo que corrieron todas a verlo. "¡Jericho-sama!"-grita preocupada. "¡¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado a Jericho?!"-exclama algo intrigado Baz.

-"Sea lo que sea, de seguro estará buscando peligro"-responde Bennett.

-"Tenemos que seguirlo para ver lo que va a suceder ahora"-dice Saito llegando a la cubierta.

-"Quiero ir con ustedes"-dice decidida Henrietta.

-"Pero Reina, talvez esté más loco que antes, podría lastimarla"-dice Baz.

-"Baz-san tiene razón Hime-sama, Jericho-sama podría estar perdido en su mente en estos momentos"-le aconseja Tiffania-"Podría dañar a sus hijas".

-"Pero..."-la interrumpe Baz-"Hime-sama, nosotros traeremos a su querido Jericho sano y salvo".

-"Se los pedimos Baz-san, salven a papá"-dice Yui. Baz asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-"Vamos chicos"-dice Baz a sus compañeros, haciendo lo mismo que Jericho hace un momento.

Henrietta y sus hijas se dirigieron al puente para pedirle a Colbert-sensei que aterrizara.

-"Pero Henrietta-sama, ¿Qué irá a hacer?"-pregunta Colbert.

-"Iré a ver qué está pasando con Jericho-sama"-le responde Henrietta decidida.

-"Mamá"-le llama una de sus hijas: Yui.

-"¿Qué pasa Yui-chan?"-le responde su madre.

-"¿Podemos ir contigo?"-pregunta-"Queremos ver a papá".

-"Lo sé pequeñas"-dice Henrietta como verdadera madre-"pero tienen que quedarse, papá está algo ocupado".

-"Pero..."-le interrumpe su madre-"Yo volveré con papá, no se preocupen, quédense aquí con los familiares de papá".

-"De acuerdo mamá, nos quedaremos aquí"-dicen las tres.

Su madre les sonríe. Antes de que Henrietta saliera del Ostland, Saito llegó:

-"Lo escuché todo Hime-sama"-le dice Saito.

-"Sí, iré por Jericho-sama, necesito saber qué le pasó"-le responde.

Poco después llega Louise y Tiffania.

-"Hime-sama"-dice Louise-"La acompañaremos".

-"Sí, si algo le pasó a Jericho no puedo dejarlo así, es un buen amigo"-dice Saito. Henrietta asiente con su cabeza decidida.

-"¿Y tus hijas?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"Están con Siesta en el Ostland"-le dice Louise-"las cuidará mientras la acompañamos".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Hentietta-"Vamos".

Así, Henrietta, Saito, Louise y Tiffania tomaron rumbo hacia el paradero de Jericho.

* * *

Mientras, con Jericho, había llegado hacia un punto del bosque en el que se veía todo destruido, pero él seguía como en su modo de frenesí, empezaba a sentir fuerzas malignas dirigiéndose hacia él rápidamente. Llegaron en forma de espadachines vestidos como Jericho mismo. Finalmente un Demonio Azul (Sí, como el de SAO, capítulo 9) llegó retando a Jericho con su gigante espada, poco después llegaron otros dos del mismo Demonio Azul.

Jericho se veía determinado al enfrentar a todo un grupo de demonios que trataban de atacarlo.

-"Desde lejos supe que tendría que luchar"-se dice a sí mismo Jericho.

-"Oh, no, no lucharás con todos ellos, sino conmigo"-dice una voz misteriosa. En eso, entre los tres gigantescos Demonios azules, salió un espadachín que se veía muy idéntico a Jericho. Él tenía la misma Túnica que Jericho, pero en vez de su color rojo en los bordes, los tenía morado. Él también tenía ojos rojos carmesí y estaba listo para luchar.

-"Supongo que quieres luchar"-dice arrogantemente el Jericho oscuro.

-"Veremos quien de los dos sobrevivirá"-dice Jericho-"será un duelo a muerte".

Ambos sacan sus espadas (ambos tenían ninjatos) y se ponen en guardia. "Que así sea"-dice Jericho oscuro. El cielo, al desenvainar sus espadas, se estaba oscureciendo, el sol se volvía rojo al vivo, después montones de nubes se estaban formando alrededor de esa área, empezando a relampaguear y a tronar como una auténtica batalla épica. Ambos contendientes empezaron a correr para acercarse uno al otro atacándose y defendiéndose, dando por inicio una gran batalla.

Entre tanto, Baz y sus compañeros Tel, Reg, Gordon y Bennett, estaban tratando de hallar a Jericho, cuando vieron a lo lejos, unas nubes que se habían formado y estaban relampagueando.

-"¿Qué es eso de allá?"-Pregunta Gordon.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Bennett. Los demás voltean a ver esa área cubierta por las nubes.

-"Eso es raro"-dice Baz-"Casi nunca llueve en Halkeginia"

-"¿No será que...?"-no pudo completar la frase?

-"Sí, vayamos a ver"-dice Baz. Todos lo siguen hacia el camino que daba jacia el área donde se encontraba Jericho en la batalla.

Mientras, con el grupo de Henrietta, Saito volteó a ver esas nubes que relampagueaban y rodeaban aquella área del bosque.

-"¿Qué será eso de allá?"-les pregunta Saito a las chicas, logrando atraer su atención.

-"¿Será que Jericho-sama esté allá?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"Es una probabilidad, de todas formas, vayamos a revisar"-dice Saito.

Regresando a Jericho, él continuaba su ardúa batalla contra su versión oscura sin parar.

-"No ganarás nada luchando contra mí".

-"Ganaré el derecho de verte humillado y lleno de desesperanza cuando mate a todos tus seres queridos".

-"Sobre mi cadáver".

Seguían luchando mientras que todos los presentes observaban desde a una distancia adecuada para ser espectadores de tal batalla entre dos versiones de una misma persona.

En eso llegan Henrietta y su grupo de acompañantes y después de eso, llegó el grupo de Baz.

-"¡Jericho-sama!"-grita Henrietta viendo a su amado luchar arduamente.

Regresando a la batalla:

Ambos habían parado para respirar un poco y recuperarse.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión el Jericho oscuro.

-"¿Sabes?"-pregunta retóricamente el Jericho oscuro, dándoles sus ninjatos a sus subordinados pidiéndoles que los sostuvieran por él, posteriormente se despoja de su gabardina medieval-"mejor luchemos con la mano alzada y limpia"-dice poniéndose en guardia.

Jericho, con su cara seria, guardó sus ninjato en sus respectivas vainas y llamó a Saito, pidiéndole que sostuviera sus cosas.

-"No soy tu mula"-dice Saito molesto, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

-"Bien"-dice Jericho-"Será como tú dijiste".

Ambos se pusieron en guardia esperando a que uno de los dos tuviera la iniciativa.

-"No, Jericho-sama, no lo hagas"-dice Henrietta a punta del llanto.

Ambos empezaron a luchar con sus grandes habilidades en artes marciales.

**Continuará**

**Notas.**

**Sí, espero que les haya gustado, entre más comenten, más me inspirarán. Para que lo sepan, yo me personifico como Jericho, y pues lo puse como marido de Henrietta porque ella fue la que más me gustó de todo este anime, por su personalidad, además de su buen cuerpo. También me personifico como uno de los mejores amigos de Saito, ya que siempre me ha gustado tener amigos como él.**

**También me gusta Tiffania, pero no a tal grado que le tengo a Henrietta, y estoy pensando en una forma de emparejarla con alguno de mis OC, ya que es amigo de mi personificación y del protagonista Saito.**

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

Anteriormente, Jericho se encontraba en un pequeño viaje de gusto a petición de Colbert Sensei, pero en ese mismo viaje, empieza a detectar entidades oscuras y se ve obligado a saltar del Ostland para buscar esas fuerzas y eliminarlas, una vez en el lugar donde se habían reunido esas fuerzas, se encuentra con el peor enemigo con el que tenía que luchar: SU VERSIÓN OSCURA Y FRÍA

* * *

En el presente.

* * *

Jericho seguía luchando con su versión oscura. Mientras, Henrietta, entre llantos, le seguía diciendo que parara, pero no le hacía caso.

-"Por favor Jericho-sama, detente, morirás"-dice Henrietta entre llantos.

-"Tenga Fé Hime-sama, él sabrá cómo derrotarlo"-le dice Saito, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-"Cierto Hime-sama, sabemos que ha estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, pero eso no significa que morirá"-le consuela Louise.

De pronto uno de los Demonios azules vio al pequeño grupo de la Reina y rápidamente lanzó su ataque con su Zanbato.

Gracias a Saito lo evadieron, pero cerca, un árbol empezó a derrumbarse justo encima de ellos. Jericho por instinto y reflejos actuó rápido en darle una impactante patada a su versión oscura, alejándolo de él. Rápidamente él empezó a correr hacia su querida, logrando empujarla, pero por desgracia él no pudo evadirlo y el árbol cayó encima de él.

-"¡JERICHO-SAMAAAAA!"-grita Henrietta, dolida por la pérdida de su esposo.

De pronto dos aros de energía aparecen cortando un pequeño pedazo del tronco del árbol que había caído encima de Jericho. Ese mismo pedazo fue levantado por el mismo Jericho y lo lanzó hacia el Demonio azul que había atacado a su querida Henrietta. Posteriormente Jericho salió más fúrico que nunca, lanzando cinco lanzas muy gruesas hechas de energía hacia el mismo, matándolo por completo. Después materializó otras cinco lanzas y las lanzó mediante patadas hacia el segundo Demonio de ojos azules, también resultó muerto. Aterrizó en el suelo con la cabeza baja. El último Demonio que se encontraba detrás de Jericho Oscuro empezó su ataque con su Zambato, pero fue inútil, ya que antes de que diera el golpe, Jericho saltó tan alto posible y con magia y energía, formó aros que parecían ser hechos de láseres. Una vez formados, se los lanzó al último Demonio Azul, cortándolo y matándolo definitivamente. Vuelve a Tierra de la misma manera y dirige su mirada llena de ira hacia su versión oscura.

-"Vaya, Jericho se puso furioso, ese tipo enfrente de él firmó su sentencia definitivamente"-comenta Saito.

-"Así será esto entonces"-dice Jericho Oscuro, mientras toma sus ninjato.

-"Saito, mis espadas"-le dice Jericho con un tono muy aterrador. Saito firmemente se las lanzó y él las agarró en el aire. Ambos empezaron a luchar fieramente sin piedad, pero el Jericho de la luz estaba ganando. De repente Jericho Oscuro sacó a dos de sus clones y se dirigieron hacia Saito y Henrietta. Afortunadamente Saito cortó el que iba hacia él, pero el otro le logró dar a Henrietta en el estómago. Jericho sintió eso y volteó-"¡HENRIETTAAAAAAA!"-Grita con todas sus fuerzas dolido. Su versión oscura aprovecha que estaba de espaldas y le da un tajo. Al sentir eso, Jericho se enfureció más y soltó sus espadas, provocando un sobresalto hacia su oscuro yo. Lo agarró del cuello, haciendo que éste soltara sus ninjatos. "¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!"-le dijo, su versión oscura empezó a temblar y a suplicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jericho lo zampó en el suelo y aplicó una técnica que él mismo aprendió llamada: "Palma de la muerte", dando un fuerte golpe. Al terminar, su ira disminuyó y fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su esposa, quien aún tenía la herida en su vientre.

-"Henrietta, porfavor, no mueras"-dice Jericho tratando de utilizar magia para curar su herida-"Por favor no te mueras".

-"Jericho-sama"-dice con voz entrecortada-"Gracias...Por...Todo".

-"¡No, No puedes...!"-no completaba sus frases, lágrimas se desbordaban de sus mejillas al quitarse la máscara.

Henrietta pierde la lucha.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Grita con toda la tristeza sobre él.

* * *

Más tarde, Louise, Saito, Tiffania y Jericho, cargando a su querida como una verdadera princesa, con la cabeza abajo, sin permitir que sus ojos se vieran, se dirigieron al Ostland. Tiffania, con tanta tristeza, estaba abrazada a su querido Baz.

Al llegar al Ostland, todos se habían impactados al ver a la Reina Henrietta sin vida, cargada por su Rey, con la cabeza baja. Prontamente sus hijas salen a la luz y ven el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. "Nee, nee, Papá, ¿Qué pasó con mamá?"-pregunta sus hijas con los ojos oscuros, tratando de evitar esta realidad-"¿Está dormida?". Jericho solo derramó una lágrima.

Sus compañeros: Tel, Reg, Gordon y Bennett habían capturado a uno de los subordinados del Jericho malvado para interrogarlo.

Jericho, sus hijas y su Reina sin vida se dirigían hacia una habitación para acostar a su reina en la cama, una vez ahí, la acuesta y se sienta en un banco con sus hijas a su lado, derramando lágrimas. Jericho, sin decir una palabra, pero en el interior sentía una gran ira, tratando de salir, pero él la contenía para no explotar.

Poco después llega Colbert y los lobos. Los familiares de Jericho lo rodearon: los lobos se acostaron alrededor del banquito en el que estaba sentado su amo, mientras que Colbert se pone a lado de su amigo Rey.

-"Lo lamento Jericho-sama"-dice Colbert, dando sus condolencias.

Él no dijo ninguna palabra, estaba absorto en su ira y en sus pensamientos más oscuros, apretando sus puños lo más fuerte, conteniendo toda esa ira sobrecargada en él.

Vuelven al castillo y posteriormente la lleva a la habitación del Rey y la Reina, junto con sus hijas, llenas de tristeza.

* * *

Mientras, en el subconsciente de Henrietta. Ella se encuentra con un pequeño vestido blanco, en un lugar que parecía una iglesia. De pronto ella ve como en una pantalla, su recuerdo más preciado: Su boda con Jericho. "Jericho-sama"-se dice a sí misma.

En eso, aparece Lord Brimir.

-"Hola Henrietta-sama"-dice.

-"¡Brimir-sama!"-exclama con sorpresa la Reina.

-"Sí, soy yo, el mismo que guía a tu querido Jericho-sama hacia sus destinos"-dice el Lord.

-"Sé que esto es egoísta, pero..."-Lord la interrumpió-"Sé qué es lo que quieres".

-"¿En serio?"-Pregunta Henrietta.

-"Quieres volver a tu vida con Jericho-sama"-dice-"Yo puedo hacer que eso pase, pero con una condición".

-"¿Cuál es la condición?"-pregunta con intriga.

-"Cuida a Jericho, no importa qué, tú eres su sustento de vida, la que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca, la que hace que él luche sin importar su oponente. En estos momentos anda perdido en su ira, la única que tiene el poder de tranquilizar su corazón y recuperar su cordura, eres tú"-le dice Lord Brimir.

-"Acepto con todo mi corazón, él fue quien me sacó de mi tristeza, mi oscuridad, mi oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero"-dice toda profunda Henrietta, muy decidida.

-"Entonces está decidido, disfruta de tu nueva vida inmortal junto a Jericho"-dice Lord Brimir.

Una vez terminada la pequeña conversación, Henrietta vuelve en sí despertando en la realidad. Cuando abre los ojos despertándose, sus hijas la estaban viendo, con los ojos brillando, lágrimas de felicidad, pues su madre había vuelto con ellas. "¿Y su padre?"-pregunta Henrietta a sus hijas.

-"No lo sabemos, nos dijo que haría algo"-dice Yui.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Jericho estaba desatando su furia interrogando al subordinado de su versión oscura en un calabozo del castillo.

-"¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS LOS ENVIÓ?!"-Pregunta fúrico Jericho.

-"No te lo diré maldito".

Jericho lo agarra de su túnica y lo lanza hacia un muro.

-"TE LO PREGUNTARÉ OTRA VEZ"-Dice Jericho aún más fúrico-"¿QUIÉN LOS ENVIÓ?".

-"Maldito, ¡Jamás lo sabrás!"-le vuelve a decir el subordinado.

-"No me importa si me lo dices, creo saber quién los envió".

-"Eso no es posible, Joseph-sama..."-No pudo completar la frase, debido a que se había delatado.

-"Gracias por tu información"-dijo.

Sale del calabozo y se dirige hacia el establo, pero antes fue con Saito, quien sabía sobre Joseph.

-"Saito"-le llama Jericho.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Quién era Joseph?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Era el rey de Gallia anterior a Tabitha, pero murió a causa de su propia magia"-le explica Saito.

-"Gracias".

-"¿A dónde vas?".

-"Lo sepultaré en el infierno"-dice Jericho con sus ojos brillando a un rojo carmesí.

-"pero..."-no pudo completar, ya que Jericho se había dirigido hacia el establo para partir junto con su caballo hacia el paradero de Joseph.

En ese momento, Henrietta llega con Saito.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-dice Saito-"Pero ¿Cómo?".

-"Lord Brimir-sama me dio la fuerza para poder volver"-le explica Henrietta-"¿Dónde está Jericho-sama?"-Pregunta.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-exclama Louise al llegar, junto con sus hijas.

Henrietta solo le sonríe.

-"¡Henrietta-sama!"-dice Colbert sorprendido, que también iba llegando, al ver a la Reina viva.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-le secunda Tiffania, también estaba llegando.

-"Sí, lo sé, estoy viva, pero ese no es el asunto ahorita"-Henrietta-"¿Dónde está Jericho-sama?".

-"No lo sabemos"-dice Louise.

-"Ah, yo sí sé a dónde se dirige"-dice Saito-"Él se dirige hacia el paradero del Rey Joseph".

-"Pero él está muerto, ¿Cómo puede estar vivo ahora?"-se pregunta Henrietta.

-"Al parecer él ahora es un demonio, y lo que podría deducir ahorita, sería que Jericho estaría buscando para vengarse por lo que te había pasado"-deduce Saito.

-"Siento un poco de empatía con él"-dice Saito-"Si algo le pasara a mi preciosa Louise, no me lo perdonaría nunca".

-"¿Qué hacemos?"-pregunta.

-"Ir con él y enseñarte, sería lo único que lo podría calmar"-dice Saito.

-"Vamos"-dice Henrietta.

**Continuará**

**Notas: Sí, me inspiré mucho y pues ya era hora de cambiar los papeles, espero que les guste, espero buenos comentarios de mis queridos lectores y seguidores, debido a que sus Reviews me inspiran más y más a seguir**

**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

Anteriormente, Henrietta sufre un golpe por parte de la oscuridad, dejándola al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, Lord Brimir le da una oportunidad más, pero para Jericho, era un gran golpe en su vida, su esposa había sido herida, no pudo salvarla de ese destino a pesar de que se prometió a sí mismo que la protegería de todo peligro, su ira lo incita a buscar el paradero del Rey de Gallia: Joseph, quien había resucitado como un demonio y que había mandado a la versión oscura de Jericho para aniquilarlo y planear un gran ataque demoniaco para conquistar toda Halkeginia. Sin enterarse, Henrietta vuelve a la vida, pero no alcanzó a su querido, quien había desatado su ira e iba en busca de su venganza.

* * *

En el Presente.

* * *

En la noche, Jericho iba hacia el horizonte, buscando algún indicio sobre dónde estaría su peor enemigo. Su caballo, Ghost, se estaba cansando, por lo que decidió darle un descanso cerca de algún arroyo de agua para que Ghost pudiera hidratarse después de estar corriendo rápido. Cuando se baja de Ghost, sube a un árbol para pensar en su esposa, torturándose con sus propios recuerdos, en especial con el más doloroso.

-"¿Por qué sucedió esto?"-se decía a sí mismo, culpándose de eso-"Nunca debí haberme casado, de no haberme casado, ella nunca habría sufrido, nunca la habrían matado".

-"Nunca tuviste la culpa"-le dice Ghost, mientras oía cómo su amo se estaba culpando de la muerte de su esposa-"No te tortures más así, de seguro serías peor si nunca te hubieras casado".

-"¿Tú qué sabes? Tú no sabes nada de mí".

-"Claro que lo sé"-le dice-"Cuando me convertí en tu familiar, obtuve también el conocimiento y los recuerdos que tenías desde que naciste. Estuviste en otro mundo, un mundo más oscuro que este, luchabas por la luz para que la oscuridad no te quitaran a tu familia: A tus padres y a tus hermanas. A los 6 años te enlistaste en el ejército de tu mundo para luchar contra los demonios que amenazaban a tu especie. Entrenabas hasta desfallecer, pero seguías y seguías. Te volviste lo más fuerte posible y empezaste a luchar contra esos mismos demonios, sin importar qué tan grandes eran. Una vez llegó una carta por parte de tu familia diciendo que tus padres habían sido asesinados a sangre fría, tus hermanas fueron desplazadas de ti, habías entristecido y prontamente te volviste una persona fría y distante, pero sin importar qué tan frío y distante eras, poco a poco pudiste ganar amigos. Llegaron a este mundo y aquí descubriste la calidez que una vez tuviste hace mucho tiempo. Conociste a más personas y descubriste el amor, cosa que pocos pueden llegar a él".

-"¿Y de qué me sirvió encontrar el amor si me lo quitaron?"-dice Jericho estando a la defensiva.

-"¿Y crees que se quedará así? ¿Cómo regresaste en sí varias veces? ¿Cuantas veces lo hiciste? ¿Cuántas veces moriste? ¿Cuántas veces reviviste?".

-"Muchas"-dijo Jericho resignado.

-"Exacto, ¿Por quién lo hiciste?"-pregunta Ghost, sin dejarlo hablar-"Por tu amor, el amor hará regresar a tu preciosa reina, también te devolverá a tu familia algún día, solo tienes que tener paciencia".

-"Bien, si lo que tú me dices es verdad, mientras llegue ese día, no detendrá mi ira, iré a destruir cualquier demonio que se encuentre con Joseph, incluyéndolo, si hago eso, podré dormir".

-"Está bien".

-"Bien, desde aquí, regresa al castillo, yo seguiré mi camino".

-"Vuelve cuando termines".

Ghost se va de regreso al castillo, mientras que Jericho, con su determinación total, se fue corriendo hacia un bosque, donde fue rodeado de demonios con forma de ninjas, armados con arcos apuntando hacia él.

Sin inmutarse, esperó sus ataques, a la vez que secretamente y muy despacio iba sacando sus seis kunai. También sintió a sus oponentes algo temblorosos, pues un aura asesina se desprendía de él. "¡ATAQUEN!"-gritó uno de los ninjas, dando la señal de que dispararan sus flechas. Tan rápido como el viento, Jericho saltó, evadiendo las flechas y lanzó sus seis kunais hacia seis de los 11 ninjas que lo habían rodeado. Prontamente, los kunai, por magia regresaron hacia su lugar de guardado, posteriormente Jericho desenvainó su par de espadas onduladas y empezó a luchar contra los ninjas restantes. Al terminar con los ninjas, los cuales se esfumaron como humo al ser derrotados, volvió a desenvainar sus armas y siguió caminando, aún con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira

* * *

Mientras, Henrietta, Saito, Louise, Colbert, Tiffania seguían preparándose para ir a buscar a Jericho.

Henrietta se puso su traje que había usado en la batalla contra el Antiguo dragón, Saito iba con su atuendo de siempre, al igual que Louise, Tiffania y Colbert.

Poco antes de partir, Los lobos llegan enterándose de la situación, al igual que Baz y sus compañeros.

-"Lo sabemos"-dice Baz-"Iré con ustedes, al igual que Borjoyzee y Yan. Necesitarán a alguien que tenga un arma a distancia y que también sepa luchar con artes marciales".

-"Yo también iré Reina, El Rey de Tristain está en problemas, yo la ayudaré en la travesía"-dice Agnes.

-"igual nosotros"-dice Alfa-"nos necesitarán para guiarse".

-"Gracias chicos, no saben cuanto agradezco su cooperación"-dice Henrietta muy agradecida.

Todos parten para el paradero de Jericho.

Durante el viaje:

-"Oye Baz"-le llama Henrietta. Baz le dice a su caballo que se posicionara a lado del corcel de Henrietta-"¿Sí?".

-"¿Podría contarme sobre el pasado de Jericho-sama?"-le pide Henrietta.

-"Vaya, pero ¿Nunca te ha contado de su pasado?"-pregunta antes de empezar.

-"Sí, solo que me ha contado poco"-responde Henrietta.

-"Entiendo"-dice Baz.

Tiffania, intrigada por la curiosidad, le pidió a su caballo que se pusiera a lado del caballo de Baz.

Posteriormente se puso a contar:

-"Pues, para comenzar, cuando lo conocí, era una persona fría, totalmente fría y distante. Me había contado que cuando tenía 6 años, se había enlistado en el ejército de nuestro mundo, entrenó por 6 años más las artes marciales. Al terminar casi con todo su entrenamiento, recibió una carta que decía una triste verdad y le dio un gran golpe a su vida: Sus padres habían sido asesinados a sangre fría, y sus hermanitas habían sido secuestradas por los mismos asesinos. Así pasó, él se había vuelto frío y distante para no relacionarse y crear un lazo que lo hiciera más miserable, hasta que llegó su equipo. Hasta ahí, yo me fui y ya no volví a estar en contacto con él hasta que llegamos a este mundo".

-"¿Sus hermanas fueron secuestradas?"-pregunta Henrietta, que le había puesto suma atención a esa parte.

-"Eso es lo que me contó él, pero lo que no sabe es que si siguen vivas".

-"Eso es muy triste"-dice Tiffania.

-"Sí, sinceramente, es un hombre que tiene muchos secretos que se ha guardado para él mismo, secretos dolorosos para él, pero también es grande su necesidad de compartirlos, y así ha de ser su dilema"-dice Baz.

-"Pero ahora tiene seres con quien contar"-dice Saito, poniéndose a lado de Tiffania, oyendo lo que estaba contando-"Nos puede decir sus secretos y apoyarlo".

-"Todos tenemos secretos que no queremos que nadie se entere"-Baz.

-"Es verdad"-Saito.

-"Bueno, sabemos que algún día los revelará"-Dice Henrietta con confianza.

De repente un Golem Gigante de Rocas apareció enfrente de ellos con una gran espada y que tenía como objetivo obstaculizarles el paso y si podía, matarlos. Rugió para intimidarlos. Saito iba a atacarlo, pero escuchó una voz-"Dejánoslo a nosotros".

Voltean todos y resultan ser los compañeros de Jericho: Franz Le Quattro, Juan de la Castilla, Jorgen Hansen y William de la corte Inglesa, los cuales tenían grandes Zanbatos para combatir a grandes villanos y un par de espadas onduladas guardadas en la espalda con el fin de combatir enemigos de la misma altura que ellos. Franz y Jorgen traían un par de armas Gattling, ya que ellos estaban más acostumbrados a luchar a distancia, por otra parte, el golem alzó la espada con intenciones de atacar, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe, Juan lo bloqueó con su Zanbato. Mientras, William, con su Zanbato, saltó a una altura mayor a él y lanzó como un Kunai su Zanbato, penetrando el cuerpo del Golem, posteriormente dirigió una patada a la espada para enterrársela más hasta destruirlo. Una vez destruido, William recoge su gran espada y la guarda en su espalda.

-"Gracias, chicos"-dice Henrietta, una vez que ellos se presentan ante ella.

-"no fue nada, gran Reina de Tristain"-dice Juan de la Castilla.

-"De cualquier manera"-dice William de la Corte Inglesa-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-pregunta.

-"Hemos venido a sacar a Jericho de su ira descontrolada"-le responde Saito.

-"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"-pregunta Juan, teniendo un gran presentimiento de Cliché.

-"La Henrietta murió y volvió a la vida"-dice muy natural Saito.

-"Como si eso no pasara muy seguido en este mundo"-dice Juan.

-"Me consta"-le secunda Franz.

-"Pero al parecer no sería lo único por lo que estaría con esta ira"-responde Saito.

-"¿Qué otra cosa provocaría su gran ira?"-Pregunta Juan.

-"Probalemente se sienta culpable de que no haya protegido a la Reina como lo había prometido desde mucho antes de que se casaran"-deduce Jorgen.

-"Sí, es más probable que haya pasado eso"-dice Juan.

-"Pero bueno, vamos a por él para que termine su tormento y vuelva a la luz"-Saito.

-"Está bien"-Juan-"Pero antes de que se vayan" (Le entrega una pistola de bengalas) "Tengan esto".

-"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunta Saito.

-"Son pistolas de bengalas"-le explica William-"Cuando estén en serios problemas, lancen estas bengalas y llegaremos enseguida".

-"Gracias chicos"-Saito.

-"No fue nada"-dice Juan.

Los cuatro espadachines y compañeros de Jericho se retiran y el grupo de Henrietta sigue con su camino.

* * *

Mientras, con Jericho, él se encuentra frente a frente con Joseph.

-"Saludos. muchacho"-dice Joseph.

Fuera de sí mismo por su propia ira, Jericho empezó a correr hacia él para encestarle un buen golpe con sus espadas, pero Joseph, con su poder demoniaco, lanzó un misil de energía hacia Jericho, golpeándolo tan duro que lo estampa a un árbol. Jericho cae y suelta sus armas, pero vuelve a levantarse y con él, se empiezan a materializar un par de Tekagi-shuko en sus brazos. Sin inmutarse ni sintiendo dolor, debido a que lo menos importante para él era eso, volvió a intentar darle un golpe con sus Tekagi-shukos, como si de una fiera queriendo proteger su territorio se tratara, a la vez que Joseph, con su magia demoniaca y despreocupadamente lo volvía a lanzar lejos de él.

-"Vaya, ¿No tienes otra cosa con qué golpearme?"-preguntaba con arrogancia Joseph.

Él, sin hablar lo intentaba una y otra vez. ya que estaba perdiendo la razón y posteriormente, su capacidad para pensar sobre sus ataques. Poco a poco se volvía más bestia que lo que fue una vez.

Poco después aparece Wales a lado de Joseph... Otra vez, al igual que Joseph, era un demonio. Jericho, con sus características más bestiales, empezaban a salirle colmillos caninos más grandes, parecidos a los de un vampiro.

-"¿Me recuerdas?"-Pregunta Wales con la misma arrogancia. Jericho solo gruñó como perro listo para atacar.

-"Sólo es un animal que tiene que ser educado"-dice Joseph arrogantemente, lanzando el hechizo que había copiado de Louise por medio del espejo mágico, volviendo a estampar a Jericho hacia otro árbol. Wales lo ayudó haciendo otro hechizo para que amarrara a Jericho con una soga hecha de magia.

-"No sé cuantas veces tenga que matarte, pero realmente lo disfruto"-dice Wales con una risa malvada-"Ahora que estoy vivo, podré hacerte sufrir como quiera".

Jericho solo mostró su cara llena de ira, con sus ojos brillando a rojo y teniendo a solo dos objetivos.

-"Es hora de que desaparezcas"-vuelve a decir Joseph, empezando a recitar el hechizo para matarlo.

-"¡EXPLOSIÓN!"-dice Louise desde otro ángulo, lanzando el hechizo hacia Joseph para desconcentrarlo, y esta vez, fue mandado a volar hasta estamparlo a otro árbol.

Jericho cae agotado.

-"Ch-chicos"-fue lo último que dijo y quedó inconsciente. Sus tekagi-shukos desaparecieron, al igual que sus colmillos. Wales sacó su estoque y lo alzó con intenciones de cortar a Jericho a la mitad aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, pero para su sorpresa-"No, no lo harás"-dice Baz, que rápidamente lanzó un kunai hacia él, a la vez que hace una pirueta al estilo SWAT. "Lucha con alguien de tu misma altura"-le vuelve a mencionar Baz, entretanto saca su estoque. Wales se levanta, también saca su estoque y se quita el kunai lanzado. Henrietta se dirige hacia Jericho para ver si seguía con vida. Ella le revisa su pulso, resultando ser normal. De repente su pulso se acelera y despierta, con sus ojos brillando de rojo.

-"¿Henrietta?"-pregunta algo desorientado, a la vez que sus ojos se van cambiando a un dorado.

-"Jericho-sama"-le regresa su amor sonriéndole. Jericho empieza a lagrimear de alivio. "Por Dios Henrietta, estás bien"-dice al abrazarla-"no sabría qué hacer si no estás aquí".

Henrietta sonríe al ver a su esposo aliviado de verla. Al separarse: "¡Ve por ellos!"-dice Henrietta.

-"¡A la orden mi Reina!"-dice Jericho. El espadachín vuelve a tomar sus espadas-"Manténganse a un lado"-les dice Jericho a Baz y a Louise-"Ellos son míos".

Primero se bate a un gran duelo de espadas contra Wales, el cual derrota aproximadamente en un minuto. Al derrotarlo, se dirige a Joseph. Ahí, guarda sus espadas y se pone en guardia.

Jericho empieza a provocar a Joseph para que lanzara sus más poderosos hechizos contra él, teniendo un gran as bajo la manga, pero el único hechizo más poderosos fue Explosión, la cual había robado de Louise hace mucho. Por otra parte, Jericho podía utilizar energía como láseres, de esa manera, podía crear aros láser en el aire, hechizo con el cual lo venció fácilmente. Una vez que terminó todo, caminó hacia su esposa y se arrodilló ante ella-"Me disculpo, mi reina, no pude alcanzar a protegerte a tiempo, si quiere herirme con algo, hágalo, sin importar qué tan grave sea el daño o el dolor, lo soportaré y sufriré con él".

-"Jericho-sama, ponte de pie"-dice Henrietta.

-"Sí, mi reina"-dice Jericho, levantándose.

Ella solo cierra sus ojos y se prepara para recibir un beso.

-"eeeh, ¿Henrietta?"-pregunta confundido Jericho.

-"Tu castigo será darme un beso, y otro bebé"-dice Henrietta.

-"Así será, mi Henrietta"-dice Jericho. Él la agarra de la cintura y la besa con toda su pasión. Al separarse:

-"Mi reina, la llevaré hacia nuestro castillo, donde esperan nuestras princesas".

Jericho sube a su damisela al caballo blanco que ella tenía, y él se subió después como el jinete que era y se dirigió de regreso al castillo.

Saito, quien iba a lado de Jericho en su propio caballo, con el que compartía con Louise, empezó a hablar.

-"Ahora ¿Qué harás?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Pues, esperaré otra acción, o al fin dormir bien"-dice Iván.

-"Al parecer alguien más va a dormir bien"-dice Saito, mirando a Henrietta, quien estaba recargada en Jericho mientras dormía.

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta Jericho-"¡Ah! Bueno, de tanto preocuparse está cansada".

-"Y ver que regresaste será muy satisfactorio"-Saito.

-"Sí, pero me estoy preocupando por darle otro bebé"-Jericho.

-"¿Por qué?"-Saito.

-"No lo sé, aunque no pienso dárselo". Henrietta, a pesar de que estaba dormida, pudo oír lo que decía y enseguida le dio un palmazo en la nuca. Jericho solo hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Si quieren, pueden quedarse en el castillo, veo que Louise también está cansada por tanta emoción"-Jericho

-"Gracias"-Saito-"Por cierto, quiero hacerte unas preguntas".

-"Adelante"-Jericho.

-"¿Desde cuándo tienes ese poder?"-Saito.

-"¿Qué poder?"-Jericho.

-"Cuando estuviste con mucha ira por la pérdida de Hime-sama, tu poder aumentó y empezaste a luchar como una bestia con mucha sed de sangre"-Saito.

-"Ah, aunque no recuerdo muy bien acerca de eso, puede ser que la calidez de tener una familia, una esposa con quien compartir mi vida y que me quitaran eso, perdiera la razón y solo quisiera lanzarme a aniquilar al responsable, como todos al que pierden un ser querido con el cual han compartido mucho tiempo, quieren venganza"-Jericho.

-"Es verdad, si le pasara algo a mi Louise, no me lo perdonaría por nada"-Saito.

Llegan al castillo. Jericho despierta un poco a Henrietta, para poder bajarla del caballo y llevarla a su habitación.

Todos se fueron. Mientras, Jericho, se andaba vistiendo para acostarse, puesto a que sus hijas también se habían dormido. Su reina, Henrietta, se había despertado, pero solo para cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir, en cuanto él se cambió, ella se había abalanzado sobre él.

-"¡Henrietta!"-dice Jericho.

-"Recuerda tu castigo"-le responde Henrietta, recordándole que tenía su asunto pendiente.

Con todo eso en mente, pasaron la noche.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Chapter 11

Tras todo lo que había ocurrido con Jericho, Henrietta, y los demás, un nuevo día llega a amanecer. Jericho se estaba despertando después de que su atrevida esposa reina, con deseos de tener otro bebé, pasaron la noche con relaciones sexuales. "¡Diablos!"-pensaba Jericho-"mejor me levanto ahora antes de que..."-no pudo completar su pensamiento, ya que había volteado su mirada a Henrietta, notando que ella ya se había despertado. "Buenos días Jericho-sama"-le dijo Henrietta, estando desnuda. Él, aunque estaban casados, tendía aún a estar nervioso al ver a su esposa descubierta de esa manera. Rápidamente tomó su pantalón de karate negro y se lo puso. "Henrietta por favor vístete". Ella solo hizo un puchero-"malo"-le dijo. Él solo le sonrió y se acercó para besarla. Ella se puso su ropa, pero aún estaba en ropa interior. De repente tocaron la puerta-"Buenos días, voy a entrar"-dijo Borjoyzee, que estaba con Yan y Baz.

Jericho volteó rápidamente a Henrietta, que aún estaba en interiores. Tomó la decisión de lanzar unos kunai hacia la puerta como advertencia. Decidieron no entrar por miedo.

-"¡Este tipo es un peligro!"-comenta Borjoyzee.

-"Viejo, si hizo eso es porque no quiere que vean a su esposa desnuda, de seguro él también está desnudo"-le dice Baz.

-"hay que..."-Reg no pudo completar su diálogo porque lo tiraron al suelo y empezaron a pisarlo-"¿Entiendes lo que pasará si pasas por esa puerta?"-le dice Baz molesto-"Nos meterá un buen..."-no pudo completar de nuevo su diálogo, ya que pensaba en lo que le haría Jericho si viera a su esposa desnuda, le daba escalofríos.

Borjoyzee le dio un bastonazo cuando dejaron de pisotearlo-"Maldito mujeriego".

Dentro de la habitación, Jericho había tapado a Henrietta con su gabardina, creyendo que intentarían entrar a pesar de que les había lanzado los kunai a la puerta como advertencia.

Al ya pasar la conmoción, Jericho suspiró. Henrietta daba una pequeña risita-"¿Por qué fue eso?"-le pregunta.

-"Pues, en lo que me inculqué personalmente me dictaba que hiciera todo esto, tú eres una reina, no deben verla en este atuendo, podrían aprovecharse de ti y no quiero eso"-le explica Jericho.

De pronto sus hijas entran en la habitación abriendo totalmente la puerta. Jericho se paralizó al ver a toda la bola de Borjoyzee, también paralizados dirigiendo la vista a Henrietta. Jericho no lo soportó, empezó a emanar un aura asesina a la vez que oscurecía su cara y empezaba esbozar una risa sádica a la vez que se acercaba al grupo de Baz, al mismo tiempo que ellos les temblaba todo el cuerpo por miedo a lo que les haría Jericho. Cuando llegó a ellos empezó a torturarlos.

Henrietta, quien estaba rodeada de los familiares de su esposo y de sus hijas, les tapó los ojos a sus hijas para que no vieran las cosas tortuosas que hacía su padre a sus propios amigos.

Una vez que pasó toda la tortura y que Jericho se desahogó con ellos-"Diablos, tenían que fijarse en ella".

-"Somos...Hombres"-le dice Baz, con voz entrecortada por el dolor que siente al recibir una de las "Torturas masivas" de Jericho.

-"Como sea ¿A qué vinieron?"-les pregunta Jericho.

-"A decirte sobre Baz y Tiffania, se casarán"-dice Tel.

Henrietta le dirige una vista furiosa a Jericho, quien se inmuta y le da unos escalofríos al sentir esa mirada. Sus hijas apoyaron a su madre y le dirigieron la vista furiosa, tal como su madre.

-"En mi defensa..."-no lo deja continuar su esposa-"mejor no digas nada".

-"Perdón"-dice Jericho, "Quitándole su dignidad".

Ya que pasaron las torturas, enojos y todo lo demás:

-"Entonces se van a casar"-dice Henrietta.

-"Sí"-dice Baz alegre-"me alegro mucho de que aceptara".

-"¿PERO CÓMO..."-no pudo completar la frase Jericho porque Henrietta lo tenía como un perro regañado.

-"Creo que tendrás que irte con nuestras hijas a acampar"-dice la Reina con una sonrisa maligna.

-"¿Por qué lo dices así?"-pregunta algo confundido Jericho.

-"Cierto, entonces, ve de campamento con nuestras hijas, vuelve cuando sea la boda"-le ordena Henrietta.

-"Entendido"-Dice Jericho determinado, no quería estar oyendo cosas sobre bodas-"Vamos lobos, también ustedes"-le dice Jericho a sus familiares.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Alfa.

Jericho, sus hijas y sus familiares salieron del castillo. Él traía su atuendo de batalla, con una gran mochila con la que cargaba sus ninjatos, sus Sai, su bo retráctil y sus cosas de aventurero (Cuerdas, bolsa de dormir y comida). Al igual que su padre, Yui, Run y Ran tenían mochilas y tenían su atuendo de exploradoras.

Antes de partir para el bosque, Saito y sus hijas aparecieron llegando desde fuera.

-"Hola"-saluda Saito a su amigo.

-"Oh! Saito, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-le regresa el saludo Jericho.

-"Nada aquí visitando el castillo"-le responde Saito-"Por lo visto Hime-sama andará en algo y te echó".

-"Sí, eso fue lo que realmente pasó"-dice Jericho.

-"Y ¿Qué haces?"-pregunta Saito.

-"Llevo a mis niñas a un pequeño campamento en el bosque"-le responde Jericho.

Saito se emociona-"¿Podemos ir?"-pregunta. En eso llega Louise-"¿Está Hime-sama?"-pregunta.

-"Sí, está dentro"-le responde Jericho-"Y sí, me alegra que tú te vengas junto con tus hijas con nosotros"-le responde a Saito.

Louise entra y Saito y Jericho, junto con sus hijas parte hacia el bosque. Mientras ellos se dirigen hacia su destino, Louise se dirige donde se encontraba Henrietta, quien ya se había vestido. Junto a ella se encontraba Tiffania.

-"¡Louise!"-exclama Henrietta con sorpresa y alegría-"¡Me alegra que estés aquí!".

Louise pone una cara de confundida, pues ella no sabía nada aún.

-"¿Qué pasa Hime-sama? Está muy animada"-le pregunta un poco alegre Louise, viendo a su amiga sonreír.

-"¡Tiffania-san se casará!"-le responde eufórica Henrietta. Tiffania se ponía un poco roja de la vergüenza de que su prima se lo dijera a Louise, pero de puso feliz.

Louise estaba muy sorprendida-"Pero ¿Con quién?"-pregunta.

-"Con...con Baz-san"-le responde un poco nerviosa.

-"Esto es inesperado"-dice Louise-"Pero creo que eso es bueno. Él es una buena persona y estoy segura de que la cuidará bien".

-"Lo sé"-dice Tiffania.

-"Y ¿Dónde está él?"-pregunta Louise.

-"No lo sé, no lo he visto hasta ahora"-le responde Tiffania-"Talvés se fue de campamento con Jericho-san".

-"¿Y Saito-san?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"Él también fue con Jericho de campamento, con Sakura-chan y Louise-chan"-le responde Louise a la pregunta de Henrietta.

-"Entonces ¿Ésta será una pequeña reunión de chicas?"-pregunta Tiffania.

-"Sí"-le responde Henrietta.

Las tres se emocionan gritando "¡Síiii!", como si fueran chicas de colegio normales. Empezaron a platicar cosas de chicas.

* * *

Mientras, Jericho, Saito, Alfa y sus lobos, Yui, Ran, Run, Sakura y Louise (Hija) caminaban con dirección al bosque, cuando se encontraron con Baz, Yan y Borjoyzee.

-"Hola"-saluda Jericho.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama alegre Baz-"Es Jericho".

-"¿Qué tal?"-le pregunta Jericho-"¿También saliste de campo?".

-"Sí, un poco, Borjoyzee y Yan me acompañan"-le responde Baz.

-"¿Y los otros?"-pregunta Saito.

-"Fueron a emborracharse y a tomar bebidas"-le responde Borjoyzee-"Reg de seguro estará acosando mujeres mientras que Tel lo golpea de hacer esas estupideces".

-"No lo dudo"-dicen ambos.

-"¡¿PAPÁ?!"-Le llaman todas las hijas, con una cara de enojadas, tal y como hacían sus respectivas madres, ocasionándoles escalofríos a ambos padres.

-"Cleo que ustedes tenel ploblemas con sus lespectivas hijas"-dice Yan.

-"Creo que es mejor aprovechar que aún no estoy amarrado"-secunda Baz.

Ambos padres hacen unas sonrisas comploteras entre ellos. Baz confunde y le ocasiona escalofríos cuando ven a ambos con sus sonrisas macabras.

-"¿Qué...qué planean?"-pregunta algo asustado Baz.

-"Amigo"-le llama Jericho, mientras lo abraza como un "Cuate"-"Desde que te comprometiste con Tiffania-san, te amarraste a esta vida".

-"Cierto, cierto"-le secunda Saito-"De seguro ella te va a pedir hijos (Más hijas que hijos, o como sea), y estarás en la misma situación que nosotros".

-"Ella podrá verse como un ángel"-dice Jericho-"pero eso no quiere decir que se vaya a comportar siempre así de bonita, dulce y tímida. Llegara el momento en el que ella pueda enojarse endemoniadamente. Si lo digo es porque me case con su prima y henos aquí. Podre ser el mas fuerte contra los demonios, pero la única que puede controlarme es Henrietta. Si ellas dos son primas de sangre, de seguro tendrá esas caras que te harán hacer lo que ella pida"

-"Ni decir lo mismo que Louise"-le secunda Saito de nuevo-"es peor que Henrietta. si no hago lo que ella pide, toma su látigo y me da golpes, ya hasta casi me vuelvo masoquista por eso".

-"Ni mucho menos decir de las hijas"-le continua Jericho-"talvés los hijos te apoyen, pero las hijas pueden apoyar mas a su madre que a ti, por lo que vete preparando para esas situaciones".

Resignado, Baz se queda sin palabras. Siguen caminando. Finalmente llegan al bosque. Jericho saca de su gran mochila un gran Mantel y empieza a sacar los almuerzos para que todos comieran. Así empezó el Picnic

**Continuará**

**Notas:**

**Sí, me tardé mucho en escribir y actualizar, pero créanme cuando les digo que la universidad no es fácil. Gracias a ella tardo más en actualizar e inspirarme para nuevos capítulos porque me absorbe la mayoría del tiempo en esta etapa de la vida. Les pido paciencia y que esperen un poco más.**

**"La paciencia es una virtud"**

**"Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea"-Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790)**

**Continuará**


	12. Chapter 12

Anteriormente, en Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos enemigos, Tiffania revela que se casará con un amigo de Jericho, llamado Baz. Él, junto con Jericho, Saito, Borjoyzee y Yan, además de los lobos familiares de Jericho y las hijas Yui, Ran, Run (hijas de Jericho), Sakura y Louise (Hijas de Saito) van en un día al bosque de campamento, mientras que Henrietta, Louise y Tiffania platican sobre cosas de chicas.

* * *

En el castillo, Louise, Henrietta y Tiffania conversaban alegremente con lo de la boda en mente.

-"¿Cómo te enamoraste de ese tipo?"-pregunta Louise ante todo.

-"Él es muy varonil cuando se trata de proteger a las personas"-describe Tiffania-"también es muy atento cuando cuida de mí. A veces caminamos en la ciudad para ver todas las cosas lindas que se ven, además de que cuando me gusta algo muchísimo y está precioso me lo compra".

-"suena a que se aprovechará de ti en cualquier momento"-dice algo maliciosa Louise-"¿Ese Jericho hace algo como eso?"-le pregunta a Henrietta.

-"Bueno, él no es tan detallista o algo por así decirlo"-le responde Henrietta-"Pero siempre es atento cuando se trata de mí. Yo quería hijos y él me los dio, me dio a tres hijas preciosas y me dio todo su amor cuando más lo quería"

-"¿Saito-san no es así?"-pregunta Tiffania.

-"Se parece a Jericho, pero es peor"-le cuenta Louise-"Sé que me ama a mí, pero Siesta tiene la costumbre de coquetearle cuando tiene la oportunidad, y Saito mueve la comita con ella".

Ambas dan una sonrisa de como he era obvia la respuesta que le formulaba.

-"Y todo por sus pechos"-se queja Louise.

-"Hablando de Siesta"-dice Henrietta-"¿Por qué no está aquí?".

-"Ella quería venir"-le explica Louise-"Pero Scarron-san la pidió prestada a Saito y se fue con él a ayudarle".

-"¿Scarron-san? ¿Su tío?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"Sí"-Le responde Louise-"Me imagino que es una especie de castigo por coquetearle a Saito".

-"Jericho-sama siempre me ha cuidado desde que nos casamos"-Habla Henrietta de la nada-"Él trata de sentirme feliz, sé que me ama por la forma en la que lucha contra sus peores enemigos para mantenerme a salvo. Ahora que tiene tres hijas, de seguro es un buen padre".

De pronto Henrietta empieza a recordar que no había presentado a su querido esposo ante su madre desde que se casaron, y que ni le ha contado sobre sus hijas. Empieza a preocuparse.

-"¿Ocurre algo Hime-sama?"-pregunta Louise, que notó a la Reina preocupada.

-"Olvidé que nunca presenté a Jericho-sama ante mi madre para que nos diera nuestra bendición"-le responde algo preocupada Henrietta.

-"Eso es malo"-dice Tiffania-"pero será peor si ella no acepta su relación".

-"Tenemos que decirle a Jericho-sama para que venga y vayamos a la residencia de mi madre para presentarlo"-dice Henrietta.

-"Digámosle a Agnes para que lo busque"-propone Louise.

Ambas primas afirman con la cabeza.

Henrietta llama a Agnes y le pide que vaya a buscar a su esposo y a la vez, el Rey de Tristain.

Agnes se dirige hacia su búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras, en el bosque donde se encontraban Jericho y su grupo, habían terminado de comer y se disponían a seguir explorando.

A la vez que caminaban:

-"¿Para dónde vamos?"-pregunta Baz.

-"Pues, hace rato, hablé con Lord Brimir y me dijo que hay una leyenda de poderosos dragones que pueden convertirse en mis familiares si muestro mi nobleza y mi lealtad hacia ellos"-le explica Jericho.

-"Vaya"-Dice Saito-"Tú de verdad eres muy bendecido".

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"primero: un par de ardillas; Segundo: un par de Zorros; Tercero: un pequeño grupo de lobos y que uno puede hablar y entendernos; Cuarto: revives infinidad de veces que hasta parece que le haces competencia a Krilin"-le explica los puntos Saito-"y te casas con hime-sama. Estás muy bien bendecido".

-"Bueno, no es que yo lo haya pedido"-le dice Jericho-"Henrietta se enamoró de mí por haberla salvado. De no haberla conocido jamás me hubiera salido de mi estado frío e indiferente, consumido por mi sed de ira, venganza".

-"Papá"-le llama su hija Yui-"¿Tú fuiste alguien malo?".

-"Sí, mi pequeña Yui"-le responde su padre Jericho-"De no haber conocido a su madre y haberme casado con ella, seguiría siendo un hombre malo, y no hubieran nacido". Es mismo momento, Jericho le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón, pues, no estaba tan acostumbrado a muestras de afecto muy cálidas, a pesar de que ha estado casado con Henrietta y que ella le dé muchas muestras de su cariño.

-"Papá"-le llama otra de sus hijas, Ran-"¿Tú amas a mamá?".

A Jericho le dio por ruborizarse, pues le lanzaron muy de sorpresa esa pregunta.

-"¿Estás dudando?"-pregunta la última hija de Jericho: Run, algo molesta.

Saito y sus hijas también estaban fijándose en su duda.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-Dice Jericho-"Ella fue la que me dio luz cuando yo estaba en la oscuridad, ella se enamoró de mí y me dio un amor el cual sentir calidez en mi corazón cuando otros podrían haberme asesinado. Me dio una razón por la cual seguir viviendo".

-"entonces eso era lo que sentías"-Dice Baz.

-"Pero a veces he sentido que yo no la merezco debido a mi oscuro pasado"-Le responde Jericho-"He visto mucha gente morir en el pasado, en una guerra que parecía no acabar. Decidí luchar contra los demonios que azotaban a mi gente. Siento que la podría perder de un momento a otro ante otro hombre. Me preparo para recibir ese golpe".

-"Pero ella te eligió por algo"-dice con el fin de consolarlo Saito-"Están casados, tienen tres niñas que lo prueban, que prueban su amor".

-"Sin embargo, Jericho vivió en la lucha y en conflictos, sus sentimientos eran mínimos"-le explica Baz-"El Jericho de antes trataba de no encariñarse ni tener alguna relación afectuosa para no sufrir y seguir luchando. Entonces entró en este mundo y sí, se casó y tuvieron a tres hijas. Pero él está muy arraigado a la creencia de lo que obtuvo en este mundo le sea arrebatado como lo fue antes con sus padres".

-"Entonces eso era"-Dice Saito, entendiendo la situación de Jericho. Él se acercó a Jericho-"No importa eso ahora, si eso pasa, haré lo que una vez hiciste por mí: Te ayudaré a recuperar lo que perdiste".

-"Gracias Saito-dono"-le dice Jericho.

De pronto, siente unas grandes flechas dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de Jericho. "Niñas, quédense con Saito-dono"-dice Jericho. Ellas rápidamente se cubren en Saito, mientras él desenvaina su espada. "No"-dice Jericho. Él saca su bo retráctil y lo despliega, empezando ahora a girarlo a gran velocidad para desviar las grandes flechas. Una vez desviadas. Jericho guarda su bo y saca su par de ninjatos.

-"Salgan de donde estén"-les advierte Jericho.

Salieron tres ninjas. Jericho no se emocionó y con solo un segundo los derrotó a los tres. Él se acercó a uno de ellos y lo levantó con su prenda del torso-"¿Para qué diablos nos atacan?"-pregunta agresivamente Jericho.

-"Somos...los...guardianes del gran nido de los dragones más poderosos"-dice el ninja.

-"¿Ninjas que protegen a un nido?"-se pregunta-"Como sea. Nosotros iremos para allá y no podrán detenernos".

-"De acuerdo"-dice el ninja-"he visto su aura, no creo que hagan cosas malas. Pero tengo que advertirles, si se quieren enfrentar al gran señor de los dragones, tengan cuidado".

-"Lo tendremos".

Siguen su camino.

* * *

Mientras, con Agnes, había entrado al bosque, junto con 4 de su escuadrón de mosqueteras, a caballo.

-"¿Dónde estará Jericho-sama?"-se pregunta algo molesta Agnes.

**Continuará**

**Me tardé por la inspiración y el corto tiempo libre que tengo, ya que últimamente hay muchos eventos que se me vienen encima y por eso me tardo en actualizar, espero que sigan siguiendo (Valga la redundancia) el fanfic.**


	13. Chapter 13

Anteriormente, en Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos enemigos, Jericho siguen su camino hacia el gran nido de dragones legendarios que había en Halkeginia, mientras Agnes es mandada a buscar a su Rey bajo la orden de Henrietta.

* * *

Jericho y su grupo habían llegado a las montañas donde se encontraba el gran nido de los dragones. Esa misma montaña tenía una entrada, como si fuera un templo. "¿Para qué quieres tener el título del Señor de los Dragones?"-pregunta Saito, mientras entran al templo de los dragones.

-"Porque en la leyenda que me cuenta Lord Brimir, el actual Señor de los Dragones es un hombre frío y oscuro"-le responde Jericho-"Él quiere que luche contra él y lo derrote. Como soy un hombre bondadoso, puedo darles una mejor vida a los dragones".

-"Bueno"-dice Saito-"Pero ¿Cómo le harás para luchar contra ese Señor de los Dragones?".

-"Lo retaré a una batalla de espadas"-le responde Jericho-"En la leyenda también mencionó que es otro espadachín".

-"Será muy intensa la batalla"-Saito.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-dice Baz-"¿Estás de acuerdo de hacer esto?".

-"Si lo dice Lord Brimir, lo haré".

-"Ten cuidado, papá"-dicen sus hijas.

Jericho asiente con la cabeza. Antes de entrar-"Chicos, tengo que entrar solo"-dice Jericho-"Saito-dono, cuida a mis hijas".

-"De acuerdo".

El rey espadachín entró a la sala y vio a varios dragones blancos con ojos azules alrededor de la sala. Al fondo vio uno más, pero este tenía tres cabezas. Enfrente de él, estaba un tipo con un aspecto bastante rudo, con un zanbato cargando en la espalda. Tenía una complexión musculosa, su cabello era negro con mechones morados y ojos rojos tipo demonio, emanando un aura asesina alrededor de él. En su cinto, traía un par de látigos.

Prontamente aparecieron otros dragones, pero estos eran de color negro, con ojos rojos. De pronto el techo se estaba abriendo, dejando pasar los dos últimos dragones, aparentemente únicos y más legendarios que los de ojos azules y de ojos rojos.

Todos esos dragones parecían haber sido maltratados por medio de latigazos.

-"¿Con qué osadía se atreven a entrar a este templo y a la vez nido de los dragones más poderosos?"-dice arrogantemente el tipo.

-"Con la osadía de quitarte el poder que te ha consumido y te ha oscurecido"-le responde con nobleza Jericho.

El tipo musculoso se ríe. "¿Tú crees que me vencerás?".

Jericho no dijo nada, solo puso su cara seria y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de un dorado a rojo intenso. El tipo desenvainó su zanbato y se puso en guardia. Jericho también desenvainó su Katana y se puso en guardia. Analizó todo alrededor, habían montones de huesos, pero ni se inmutó.

-"¿Tienes miedo de morir al igual que los otros miles que he derrotado?"-pregunta arrogantemente. Pero ni logró inmutarlo un poco. Él sacó su zanbato.

-"Es hora de luchar"-dice el tipo. Jericho no dijo nada y desenvainó su katana.

Ambos corrieron a atacarse uno al otro, chocando espadas y manteniéndose a raya. "¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunta arrogantemente el tipo-"¿Te estás cansando tan rápido?".

Jericho fruncía más el ceño, manteniendo su fuerza, pero estaba empezando a sudar. Separaron sus espadas y empezaron a chocarlas progresivamente, tratándose de herir.

Jericho se desconcentró por un momento y el zanbato dio un zarpazo que rozó la frente de Jericho, pero alcanzó a herirlo levemente con un pequeño corte en la misma. el rey espadachín volteó para abajo, provocando que saliera volando un poco de sangre y cayera al suelo. Jericho se enfureció más. "Pagarás por esto"-dijo con mucha ira, mientras empezaba a atacar con gran velocidad con la que no podía defenderse completamente. Trataba de defenderse, pero poco a poco Jericho empezaba a herirlo con pequeños cortes en la piel. Se debilitó lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Jericho envainó su katana y se acercó al tipo, sacando un hechizo parecido a los que utilizan las sacerdotisas y los exorcistas provenientes de Japón. Recitó las palabras del hechizo-"Demonios como tú, que han estado en mi mundo causando caos y estragos en mi gente. Te atreves a profanar la seguridad y la paz de este mundo, deben desaparecer y dejar de existir"-dijo con mucha ira Jericho, poniendo el hechizo en la frente del tipo, matando el demonio.

El cuerpo del que desapareció el demonio cayó inconsciente al suelo y su piel se empezó a poner un poco bronceada, ya que antes de que exorcizara ese demonio su piel era pálida. De pronto despierta, algo desorientado-"¿Dónde estoy?"-pregunta el tipo-"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres tú?".

-"Estás en Halkeginia, soy el Rey Javier Iván Suárez Gaekel, de Tristain, llámame Jericho, por el momento"-le explica Jericho, a la vez que se presenta con su nombre real.

-"¿Soy el señor de los dragones?"-pregunta el tipo.

-"Sí, señor..."-no pudo completar la frase, porque no sabía su nombre.

-"Tivanus"-le completa la frase-"Soy Tivanus". De pronto, Tivanus empieza a recordar-"Los dragones". Dirige la vista y los ve todos maltratados.

-"¿Qué les pasó?"-pregunta todo preocupado.

-"Al parece el demonio estuvo maltratándolos con los látigos que tienes guardados en tu cinturón"-le responde Jericho.

Tivanus se Horroriza al creer que él los estaba maltratando cuando en realidad lo estaba haciendo el demonio en su interior. "¡Dragones!"-exclama con culpa-"¿Por qué no se defendieron de mí?".

Los dragones rugían llenos de dolor, incluyendo el gran Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Tres Cabezas, que se encontraba al fondo del Templo, y a la vez nido, que al parecer estaba cuidando un huevo.

-"Lamento mucho haberles hecho esto"-dice Tivanus, poniéndose en forma de Dogeza,

-"Tranquilo"-le consuela Jericho-"solo fue el demonio que tenias dentro, no fue tu culpa".

-"Jericho"-le llama Tivanus-"Deseo seguir siendo el Señor de los Dragones, pero también te quiero agradecer con algo".

-"No hace falta, hasta hace poco creí que eras un Señor de los Dragones auténticamente demoníaco y cruel"-le dice Jericho-"pero entendí todo cuando vi un pequeño error".

-"No"-dice Tivanus-"Como muestra de agradecimiento, te daré el huevo del Gran Dragón Blanco de ojos Azules de tres cabezas, junto con dos dragones blancos de Ojos azules, dos dragones negros de ojos rojos y los dos legendarios dragones: Slyfer: El Dragón Celestial y el Gran Dragón Alado de Ra".

-"¡¿Alado de Ra?!"-pregunta Jericho asombrado"-no, mejor solo me das a Slyfer, pero el Dragón Alado de Ra es tuyo, ese te lo quedas, parece que te tiene mucho cariño y que se quiere quedar contigo".

-"De acuerdo"-acepta Tivanus-"Una cosa más".

-"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Los dragones se pueden hacer más chicos".

-"Ah"-dice Jericho-"Está bien".

Con todo determinado, Tivanus agarra el gran huevo del Dragón blanco de ojos azules de tres cabezas, con el permiso de la madre y se lo entrega a Jericho.

Los dragones obsquiados se achican y se suben a los hombros de Jericho, encariñándose con él.

-"Este huevo es muy preciado para su madre"-le dice Tivanus-"Cuídalo bien".

-"Lo haré"-responde Jericho, haciendo una reverencia.

-"Parece que se encariñaron conmigo"-dice Jericho.

-"Con mucha razón"-le explica Tivanus-"Ellos saben cuando una persona es buena o mala, y como ellos se encariñaron contigo, entonces puedo saber que tú eres una muy buena persona, una muy pura".

-"gracias Tivanus"-agradece Jericho.

Tras despedirse, Tivanus regresó al trono del Señor de los Dragones, mientras que Jericho sale de la sala principal. Su grupo, que se había quedado dormido mientras él se encontraba en la sala de los dragones.

-"Vaya"-se dice a sí mismo Jericho.

Poco a poco ellos empezaron a despertarse.

-"¿Jericho?"-pregunta Baz.

-"Vaya"-vuelve a decir-"Me tardé lo suficiente como para que ustedes se durmieran".

-"¿Cómo estuvo la pelea?"-pregunta.

-"Bastante entretenida, al parecer el sujeto con el que luché no era tan malo después de todo"-le responde Jericho

-"Parece que era bastante habilidoso como para dejarte una cicatriz en la cara"-dice Baz.

-"Ciertamente"-le secunda Saito-"pero ganaste a otros familiares más".

-"No"-confirma Jericho-"Ellos solo son mis nuevos compañeros".

-"¡Wow Papá!"-exclaman sus hijas al despertarse, pero ven esa herida en su frente y se empiezan a preocupar.

-¡Papá!"-vuelven a exclamar, ya preocupadas.

-"No es nada niñas"-le consuela su padre-"estoy bien".

Las niñas se tranquilizan.

* * *

Pasó un momento y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del templo, mientras caminaban:

-"Oye"-le llama Baz-"¿Cómo era él?".

-"¿El Señor de los Dragones?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Sí"-le responde Baz.

-"Mejor dicho es"-le corrige Jericho-"Como lo vi, él fue poseído por un demonio cruel, pero lo enfrenté, expulsé y destruí al demonio que habitaba su interior, volviendo en sí".

-"Y te regaló estos dragones miniatura"-deduce Saito.

-"Exacto".

-"Suertudote"-le dice Baz.

Los tres ríen.

* * *

Tras un rato después, el grupo de Jericho sale del Templo al bosque. Tan pronto como entraron al bosque, se encontraron con Agnes y su escuadrón de mosqueteras.

-"¡Su alteza!"-exclama Agnes al verlo. Ella y su escuadrón se bajaron del caballo y le hicieron una reverencia como respeto hacia él.

-"Tranquilas"-les dice Jericho relajado-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"Su alteza Henrietta-sama nos mandó a nosotras para avisarle que tiene que regresar al castillo pronto, ya que tiene un asunto pendiente qué resolver"-le explica Agnes-"Pero ese asunto lo tiene que resolver con usted, ya que lo incluye".

-"De acuerdo Agnes-kun"-le dice Jericho-"Nos dirigiremos de inmediato".

-"Disculpe Jericho-sama"-le llama Agnes-"Permítame prestarle mi caballo".

-"No hace falta, me gusta caminar"-le dice Jericho-"Pero estaría agradecido si llevara a mis hijas con usted".

-"¡Por supuesto!"-Habla Agnes con algo de nervios.

-"Agnes"-le llama Saito-"¿Podrías también con mis hijas?".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Agnes.

Baz, Jericho y Saito suben a las niñas a los caballos y siguen con su camino.

Mientras caminan:

-"Jericho-sama"-le llama Agnes.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Jericho.

-"Permiso para hablar libremente"-le pide Agnes.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-le confirma.

-"¿A usted no le gusta que le hablen como si fuera alguna especie de persona especial?"-le pregunta.

-"No"-le responde Jericho-"me siento como si fuera algo delicado y como si fuera de cristal, fácil de romper. Quiero que el mundo sepa que soy fuerte y que puedo defenderme solo. Pero ahora que soy rey, siento que tengo que luchar también, no solo por mí, sino para proteger al pueblo".

-"Ah, ya veo"-comprende Agnes.

-"Así es él"-le responde Baz-"el quiere sentirse que puede proteger a todos los que ama, incluyendo a ustedes, a su esposa Henrietta, a sus hijas y al pueblo, que pueden contar con su protección".

-"Exacto"-dice Jericho-"No me gusta sentirme imponente, dependiente de los demás, que los demás luchen por alguien que necesita ayuda. Yo quiero ayudarlos".

-Pero usted es nuestro rey"-contradice Agnes-"Usted es una de las figuras de mando más altas del pueblo de Tristain. No debería pelear contra los enemigos del pueblo, ese es el deber de soldados como nosotras".

-"Sí"-afirma Jericho-"Pero deben saber, que yo soy diferente, prefiero luchar para proteger a mi pueblo. Además, un rey que sabe dirigir y luchar por su pueblo lo veo como un gran rey, muy sabio".

Agnes, satisfecha con su respuesta, continúan con su camino sin nada más que decir.

* * *

Todos llegan al castillo y se esparcieron: Baz fue a la cocina junto con Borjoyzee y Yan. Jericho, Saito, las hijas de sus respectivos padres, junto con Agnes y su escuadrón de mosqueteras como su escolta, llegan a donde se encontraba Henrietta, Louise y Tiffania.

"Amor mío"-le llama Henrietta, algo nerviosa y asustada-"Olvidé mencionarte de que tengo que presentarte a mi madre".

-"Pero ¿Por qué hasta ahorita?"-pregunta algo desconcertado.

-"Pues"-le empieza a explicar-"Mi madre sufre mucho por la pérdida de mi padre, el cual fue secuestrado y asesinado, sin saber quien era esa escoria". Mientras le explica, se pone a derramar lágrimas recordándolo.

Jericho, al verla, la abraza para consolarla-"Tranquila, no pasa nada, sé que extrañas a tu padre, si pudiera hacer que regrese, lo haría".

-"Te agradezco mucho Jericho-sama"-dice Henrietta entre lágrimas.

-"Si quieres presentarme ante tu madre, aceptaré ir con toda mi determinación"-le responde Jericho, muy decidido de su elección.

Con eso en mente, Henrietta dejó de llorar.

-"Saito-dono, Louise-dono"-le llama Jericho-"Quisiera que me acompañaran para tener un poco de su apoyo. Se los agradecería mucho"-pide con una reverencia

-"Aceptamos"-dice Saito. Louise, al apoyar la decisión de su esposo, también aceptó.

-"Bien"-confirma Jericho-"Agnes, prepara el carruaje Real para mi reina, Saito-dono y Louise-dono por favor".

-"De acuerdo"-responde la líder de escuadrón de mosqueteras-"Pero ¿Y usted?".

-"Yo iré en mi caballo Ghost"-le contesta Jericho.

-"De acuerdo".

* * *

Tras un rato, Todos los preparativos están hechos para dirigirse hacia la morada donde residía la madre de Henrietta: Mariana de Tristain.

Cuando llegan, Saito, Louise, Henrietta y Jericho entran en la morada y ven a la madre de la Reina con una cara melancólica.

-"¿Madre?"-le llama su hija.

-"¡Hija!"-exclama la madre, algo sorprendida por la visita de su única hija-"¿Qué haces aquí?".

-"Madre"-le responde Henrietta-"Vengo a presentarte a mi querido esposo, Jericho-sama".

Jericho se arrodilló como un plebeyo lo haría presentándose.

-"Así que eres tú el esposo de mi querida hija"-dice la madre con un tono parecido de dictadora-"he oído mucho de ti. A pesar de que al principio te creí un aprovechado que profanaría a mi única hija, heredera al trono y actual Reina de Tristain, solo para aumentar tu reputación, también oí que has salvado a mi hija, la has protegido como a un tesoro. Has muerto y vuelto a la vida. La has hecho sufrir, pero también la has hecho feliz. La has protegido durante todo el tiempo que has estado en matrimonio con ella, has demostrado que tú eres el hombre que ella merece. Te ha dado su amor y has correspondido a ese amor. Por esa misma razón, tú mereces estar con mi hija".

-"Se lo agradezco mucho, Mariana-sama"-le agradece Jericho-"ella ha sido mi luz, mi razón de vivir. Antes de conocerla estaba sumido en oscuridad debido a mi mundo natal. Gracias a ella he encontrado una razón para vivir mejor que antes".

-"Espero que así sea"-dice Mariane-"si su padre pudiera estar aquí con nosotros". De pronto ella empieza a derramar lágrimas.

-"Nunca conocí a su esposo"-le consuela Jericho-"Pero puedo apostar que él las protege... a ambas, desde arriba".

-"Gracias...Jericho"-le responde Mariane, mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Señor de los Dragones: Tivanus, encuentra una especie de Ataúd. Como no sabía qué había en él, lo abrió y vio un cuerpo congelado. Ese mismo cuerpo traía el cabello morado, al igual que el cabello de Henrietta. "¿Quién es?"-se pregunta Tivanus. Vio encima del pecho del cuerpo una corona, también notó que tenía el atuendo como de un Rey. "¿Será que el demonio que me poseía tenga algo qué ver con este cuerpo?"-se vuelve a preguntar.

**Continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

Anteriormente, en Nuevas aventuras, Nuevos enemigos, Jericho es presentado como el esposo Henrietta y Rey de Tristain, pero en ese mismo momento, el Gran Señor de los Dragones descubre en su Templo del Dragón, descubre un Ataúd de color negro con algunos detalles morados, otros plateados y blancos y dentro de ese ataúd ve un cuerpo, a su parecer, estaba congelado.

* * *

Mientras examinaba el cuerpo, aún en el ataúd, se creaba suposiciones sobre cómo pudo llegar a su estado. "¿Seguirá vivo?"-se pregunta Tivanus. Nota que su cabello era morado, al igual que el de Henrietta. Pero lo que le llamó mucho la atención, era que, entre sus manos, veía una corona blanca con detalles dorados y plateados. "Será que esta persona fue un ancestro de la familia real de Tristain?"-se pregunta nuevamente-"No, no puede ser, si fuera un ancestro, tendría el cabello canoso, se vería más viejo aún, pero podría ser que en el estado en el que está mantenga su forma joven, porque no veo ninguna cana".

"Talvez está muerto, pero su estado...congelado mantiene su forma"-vuelve a deducir una de sus suposiciones Tivanus.

Mientras más pensaba, más se impacientaba por descubrir la respuesta. Se empezaba a rascar la cabeza por la ansiedad que iba en busca de respuestas.

-"Decidido"-Se dijo a sí mismo-"iré con este ataúd al castillo de Tristain...No, iré al castillo a por Jericho y lo traré al templo para ver si él sabe algo de esto"-se dice a sí mismo Tivanus sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Decidido a buscar su respuesta, se alista con una especie de capucha y parte para el Castillo de Tristain.

* * *

Entre tanto, Jericho, Henrietta, Saito y Louise seguían hablando y habían entrado en el tema de los hijos.

-"Dime Jericho"-Dice Mariane-"¿Ustedes ya tuvieron hijos?".

Henrietta se puso roja de la vergüenza al oír la pregunta de su madre.

-"Por supuesto"-Le responde Jericho, sin ninguna vergüenza de decirlo-"Tenemos tres hijas. En este mismo momento son cuidadas por la Líder del Escuadrón de Mosqueteras. Después de todo, hay paz en el reino actualmente".

Henrietta se puso más roja y estaba que salía humo de su cabeza. "¡Jericho-sama!"-exclama un poco Tsundere dándole unos golpecitos en su pecho. "¡¿Por qué le dices así como si nada sobre eso?!"-le pregunta Henrietta a su esposo algo avergonzada.

-"¿Te da vergüenza que hayamos realizado el acto a pesar de que estamos casados?"-pregunta Jericho a su avergonzada esposa.

-"¿Tú no la tienes?"-le contra-pregunta Henrietta.

-"No"-le responde Jericho-"Lo hice contigo, la persona que más amo en este mundo, por lo que no me debería avergonzar".

Henrietta se pone más colorada y sorprendida.

-"Vaya"-dice Saito-"Sí que sabes cómo ponerla nerviosa". Louise le dio un golpe.

-"Tranquila hija"-le dice su madre-"este hombre se siente más orgulloso por haberlo hecho porque te ama mucho".

Henrietta se sonroja.

-"Y ¿Cómo se llaman sus hijas?"-pregunta la ex-reina de Tristain.

-"Una se llama Yui"-le responde Henrietta-"La segunda es Ran y la tercera es Run".

-"Son muy bonitos los nombres"-le dice su madre-"¿De dónde se les ocurrieron esos nombres? no se oyen que sean de aquí".

-"Fueron nombres que obtuvieron mis hermanas que murieron en mi mundo natal"-le responde Jericho.

-"Entonces"-dice Mariane-"¿Tú no eres de este mundo?"-le pregunta.

-"No"-le responde Jericho-"Yo vengo de un mundo muy oscuro, donde la tiranía y todas las cosas malas eran prácticas normales. Robaban todo lo que había de otras familias. Había mucha codicia. Las familias que se creían superiores a otras. Claro, había familias bondadosas de hijos igual de bondadosos que sus padres, sin embargo, los tiranos que lideraban los gobiernos pedían mucho hacia esas familias, nosotros nos levantamos y ellos llamaron a demonios para que nos cazaran y nos asesinaran. Hubo muchas muertes. Yo era uno de los niños con padres así, eran guerreros, al igual que mis hermanos y hermanas, muy bondadosa mi familia. Ellos fueron a una batalla junto con algunos líderes de familia y murieron. Solo quedé yo, en mi casa, esperando a que llegaran, pero ellos no fueron los que aparecieron en la entrada de mi casa, sino un escuadrón de cinco agentes informándome de que mi familia había muerto, posteriormente me entregaron sus Katanas para recordarme la muerte de mi familia. Decidí entonces entrar a la guerra y luchar contra los demonios que tenían a mi gente sumida en oscuridad, sufrimiento y en miedo".

-"Eso es horrible"-dice Mariane-"Un chico como tú haber estado en un mundo así, debió ser duro".

-"Pero esos tiempos han pasado, sin embargo, antes de ser transportados a este mundo, nos encontrábamos luchando contra los demonios que azotaban a mi mundo. Solo espero que la guerra entre mi pueblo y los demonios haya acabado, para así poder recuperar las espadas que una vez fueron de mi familia, los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de ellos".

-"¿Y dónde se encuentran esas espadas?"-pregunta Saito.

-"En mi mundo, en la casa donde antes vivía"-le responde Jericho.

-"De seguro se seguirán encontrando en ese mismo lugar donde las dejaste una vez que vayas por ellas"-le consuela Saito.

-"Gracias Saito-dono"-le agradece Jericho.

Siguieron hablando.

* * *

Tras pasar otro rato, Jericho, su esposa y sus amigos se alistan para regresar al castillo de Tristain.

Antes de irse, Mariane le pidió a Jericho hablar en privado. Henrietta, extrañada de tal petición empezó a pensar y a suponer cosas malas, pero después pensó que, como era su madre, no habría de preocuparse. Jericho y Mariane se fueron a una habitación y empezaron a hablar.

-"Arrodíllate"-dice Mariane con un tono estricto y cálido.

Jericho obedece y se arrodilla.

-"Quiero que cuides a mi hija de ahora en adelante, sin importar lo que ella diga, sé que ella te ama como nunca ha amado a nadie"-le dice Mariane-"De seguro mi esposo que se encuentra en el cielo quisiera que te quedaras a su lado. Ella lo necesita mucho, debido a su pasado, necesita a alguien a quien amar, a quien entregarle su amor y la apoye".

-"Créame"-le dice Jericho-"Lo ha demostrado muchas veces, pero por mi forma de ser de mantener distancia, no he sabido cómo poder expresarle mi amor hacia ella".

-"De seguro ya lo estás haciendo quedándote a su lado y apoyándola en todo momento"-le consuela Mariane.

-"Gracias a usted"-le agradece Jericho.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, salen de la habitación y parten de regreso al castillo.

* * *

Durante el camino:

-"¿Qué creen que mi madre le haya dicho a Jericho-sama?"-le pregunta Henrietta a Saito y Louise.

-"Probablemente le haya dicho que te cuidara muy bien"-le responde Saito.

Henrietta, al oír esas palabra de él, se mostró muy feliz, un poco sonrojada al oír eso, pero muy feliz.

* * *

Pocas horas después, llegaron al castillo, donde la pareja de Rey y Reina de Tristain entran y sus hijas corren a saludarlos. Posteriormente llega Agnes. Saito y Louise se despidieron y llamaron a sus hijas para que regresaran junto con ellos y partieron devuelta a Do Ornielle

-"¿Cómo se portaron?"-le pregunta Jericho a Agnes.

-"Sus hijas son unos ángeles"-le responde Agnes-"Son sus auténticas hijas, muy educadas y muy rectas a la hora de serlo. Pude enseñarles algunos movimientos con un estoque y posteriormente una espada de madera".

-"Eso lo sacaron de su padre"-le dice Henrietta.

-"No solo eso"-le dice Agnes, emocionada-"Ellas controlan muy bien la magia de agua".

-"Eso lo sacaron de su madre"-le continúa Jericho.

De pronto, llega Tivanus dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Jericho.

-"¡Jericho, Jericho!"-exclamaba exaltado mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Una vez que llegó hacia él:

-"¿Qué te pasa Tivanus?"-Le pregunta algo preocupado por su amigo Jericho.

-"Es...Tengo...que...hablarlo...en...privado"-dice algo agotado Tivanus.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Jericho-"Henrietta, amor ¿Podrías llevarte a las niñas, Tiffania-san y a Louise-san a otra habitación?".

-"Está bien Jericho-sama"-le dice su gran amor Henrietta-"Chicas, niñas, vayámonos para otra habitación".

Ellas se retiran.

-"Saito-dono, tú me acompañarás"-le dice Jericho-"Tivanus ¿Estás de acuerdo?".

-"Sí"-afirma Tivanus, ya recuperado-"De seguro a ambos les va interesar, puesto que se trata del Rey de Tristain, el antiguo".

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?"-pregunta Jericho.

-"Está vivo"-le responde Tivanus.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclaman ambos, con esa gran sorpresa que acaban de darles.

-"Se encuentra congelado en el Gran Templo de los Dragones"-le responde Tivanus-"Al parecer, él nunca murió, fue secuestrado por mí, cuando tenía el demonio poseyéndome".

-"Entonces...el verdadero Rey de Tristain volverá a serlo"-declara Jericho.

-"Y la pregunta será si él aceptará la relación que tienes tú con Hime-sama"-le avisa Saito.

En eso Jericho se envuelve en un conflicto interno-"no importa si él la acepta o no. Yo estaré con ella si él acepta, si no la acepta, con todo mi pesar y determinación, dejaré de ser esposo de la Reina Henrietta de Tristain".

-"Pero Jericho...No puedes...Ella te ama, de seguro luchará contra su padre con tal de mantenerte a su lado"-le dice Saito.

-"Saito-dono tiene razón"-le continúa Tivanus-"Ella, no importa lo que diga su padre, te querrá a su lado".

-"Si no me acepta, la dejaré ir"-dice muy decidido Jericho-"Y una vez más, lo perderé todo".

-"No es así"-habla Saito-"tienes a tus hijas, una clara prueba de que él aceptará sí o sí tu relación con ella, además de que él comprenderá tu amor por la cantidad de luchas que has hecho para mantenerla a salvo".

-"Ya está decidido"-dice Jericho.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Tivanus-"los llevaré hacia el Gran Templo de los Dragones".

-"Le avisaré a Henrietta"-habla Jericho.

Una vez hecho eso, parten hacia el Templo.

**Continuará**


	15. Chapter 15

Anteriormente, en Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos enemigos, Tivanus revela una gran sorpresa acerca del Rey Enrique de Tristain, el rey que anteriormente mandaba en ese Reino. Ahora, el actual Rey, y una probabilidad de que deje de serlo, Jericho, decide acompañar al Señor de los Dragones más Legendarios de Halkeginia: Tivanus, a revitalizar y a recuperar al Rey y el padre de su amada esposa, evento que podría también desencadenar una gran alegría a la antigua Reina de Tristain: Mariane de Tristain, que a la vez es la madre de Henrietta.

* * *

Jericho, Saito y Tivanus llegan al Gran Templo de los Dragones. En ese momento Tivanus los lleva hacia donde se encuentra el Rey. Jericho y Saito, al verlo, no lo podían creer.

-"¿Cómo es que se congeló?"-se pregunta Jericho-"Según yo no han inventado la tecnología de crío-génesis para preservar un cuerpo vivo congelado".

-"Cuando ustedes me salvaron y se fueron, los dragones me revelaron al rey congelado, no sé por qué está así, pero..."-no pudo completar la frase.

-"Con magia de seguro"-dice Jericho-"Probablemente el demonio que habitaba en tu interior poseyéndote ha de haber mandado a los dragones a secuestrar al Rey, y estos simularon que habían matado al Rey después de secuestrarlo, pero no fue así. Lo trajeron para que el demonio lo mantuviera cautivo y como si fuera una especie de trofeo, probablemente lo haya traído aquí y congelado mientras él estuviera inconsciente".

-"¡Qué percepción tiene!"-exclama Saito para sus adentros, bastante sorprendido. Al igual que Saito, Tivanus también estaba sorprendido ante la teoría deductiva de Jericho.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Tivanus, ya pasada su sorpresa-"¿Cómo podemos descongelarlo?".

Ambos: Saito y Jericho se pegan en la frente con su mano, pero lo entendieron.

-"Díganle a sus dragones que formen un poco de fuego y lo mantengan en sus bocas"-le instruye Jericho a Tivanus-"Después de eso, que coloquen el fuego de sus hocicos cerca del bloque de hielo, así se irá descongelando poco a poco".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Tivanus-"Ya lo oyeron".

Los dragones rugieron en señal de que lo iban a obedecer y realizaron las instrucciones que dijo Jericho.

-"Así, Henrietta se pondrá contenta"-piensa Jericho.

-"Oye Jericho"-le llama Saito-"¿Qué piensas decirle cuando sepa todo lo que ha pasado entre Hime-sama y tú?".

a Jericho se le hizo un vuelco al corazón-"Decirle la verdad acerca de nuestra relación"-le responde, a pesar de su vuelco.

-"¡Qué directo!"-vuelve a pensar Saito, sorprendido de su respuesta.

Voltean a ver al Rey, descongelándose. "Está funcionando"-piensa Jericho, con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco el hielo alrededor del rey se disipaba.

-"Hey Jericho"-le llama Saito, atrayendo la atención de Jericho-"¿Qué pasará si el rey te rechaza como esposo de su hija?".

-"Me veré obligado a romper mi matrimonio con Henrietta"-le responde Jericho, con una profunda seriedad.

-"Pero ¿Estarás bien con eso?"-le pregunta Saito-"¿Aun si ella lucha contra su padre? Para poder estar contigo".

-"Será un indicio por parte del universo diciéndonos a ambos de que no nacimos, ni nuestro destino es estar juntos"-le recita Jericho, estando firme en sus dichos.

-"Sin embargo han pasado por cosas duras y pudieron concebir a tres hijas, que por cierto se parecen mucho a Hime-sama"-Dice Saito-"Tus hijas serán una clara evidencia de que sí están unidos por el destino".

-"Talvez, pero a veces pienso en dejarla ir, porque desde un principio,antes de que llegara a este mundo, ella estaba enamorada de ti, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, siento que mi vida debía ser solitaria, una sombra protectora que recibiera las heridas de la gente, evitar que ellos salieran heridos"-le explica su situación Jericho-"En vez de que la gente saliera herida, tuvieran a solo una persona, que no tiene nada que perder, a la cual herir, o por lo menos, intentaran herir".

-"Pero no puedes escaparte de esta realidad"-le responde Saito-"Ahora tienes mucho que perder. No arriesgues todo lo que tienes en el presente con tal pequeño capricho".

Jericho rio ligeramente-"Uno no valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde".

-"Espero que no llegues a tal punto con Hime-sama"-le dice Saito-"O te la verás conmigo".

-"¿Acaso escuché una amenaza por parte tuya?"-pregunta Jericho, de quien empezaba a emanar un aura oscura alrededor de él y con una risa tétrica.

Para ser muy retador y valiente, al sentir el aura y la risa tenebrosa de Jericho, le ocasionó terror en su interior. "Creo que me excedí"-pensaba Saito.

Al igual que Saito y a pesar de que no estaba involucrado en su pequeña discusión sobre cosas de amor y de la vida, Tivanus también sentía terror al sentir el aura oscura y oír la risa tenebrosa de Jericho.

* * *

Tras terminar su conversación, el rey se descongeló y quedó en el suelo, empapado.

-"Tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de Hime-sama"-Comenta Saito.

-"¿Habrá una forma de secarlo?"-Pregunta Tivanus.

Ambos: Jericho y Saito se quedaron con la cara preguntándose de manera sarcástica "¿Que?".

-"Con una fogata se mantendrá caliente y se secará"-recomienda Jericho.

Con eso en mente, Tivanus les ordenó a los dragones que trajeran leña para así prenderla y secar al Rey.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Tristain, Tiffania, Louise y Henrietta se encontraban en la sala platicando sobre los preparativos para la boda de Tiffania. Ellas, junto con los familiares de Jericho, relajándose alrededor de ellas: fénecs, Zorros, ardillas y los lobos.

-"Entonces"-Dice Henrietta-"¿Quieres celebrar la boda aquí en el castillo?".

-"Sí, es un lugar muy bonito y espacioso"-Le responde Tiffania animada-"Pero ahora que lo pienso, sería una mejor idea hacerlo en la academia, en el salón de eventos".

De pronto a Henrietta le llegó una idea. "¿Por qué no nos ponemos a platicar en un mejor lugar?"-les pregunta, teniendo en mente irse a dar un baño en las aguas termales con sus dos mejores amigas.

-"Permítanos acompañarlas, Su Alteza"-Le dice Alfa.

-"¿y eso como por qué?"-se pregunta Henrietta.

-"Estoy consciente de que usted es la esposa de mi amo"-le explica Alfa-"Y por esa misma razón, no quiero que la vean desnuda otros hombres que no sean el amo".

-"Pero nadie me va a ver desnuda más que mis amigas"-le refuta Henrietta.

-"No podría asegurarlo"-le responde Alfa-"Podría haber mirones pervertidos cavando hoyos para ver sus cuerpos desnudos, provocando erecciones, cosa que mancharía a una belleza como lo son usted y sus amigas".

-"Podría tener razón"-le dice Louise, dándole la razón al lobo-"Podría estar ese tipo Reg. Además, sería mejor si tenemos a quienes acariciar y mostrar afecto mientras platicamos".

-"Tiene razón"-secunda Tiffania-"Es mejor tenerlos, ellos pueden detectar presencias de esa naturaleza y evitar ser vistas por pervertidos. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos solo debemos mostrárselos sola y exclusivamente a nuestros esposos".

-"Pero ¿Y si es Jericho queriendo ver nuestros cuerpos desnudos?"-supone Louise.

-"Eso es imposible"-le refuta Alfa-"Él no haría cosa tan baja, él solo tiene ojos para su esposa la reina. A la única persona con la que tiene que ver desnuda es solo ella. Pero el único con el que hay que cuidarse es de Reg".

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-dice Henrietta-"Mi cuerpo desnudo tiene que verlo solamente mi esposo:Jericho-sama, quien asegura valorarme como su gran tesoro, además de nuestras hijas".

Una vez de acuerdo, Henrietta, Louise y Tiffania se van a los baños termales, junto con los familiares de Jericho.

Se desnudan y se meten en las aguas termales.

De pronto Louise le entran pensamientos conflictivos.

-"Pero ustedes son hombres"-Dice Louise a los familiares.

-"Sí, pero somos los familiares de nuestro amo Jericho-sama, una parte de nosotros está impregnada a él"-le explica Alfa-"Nosotros tenemos permitido ver a Henrietta-sama desnuda porque una parte de él vive en nosotros".

-"Pero nosostras dos no somos sus esposas".

-"Sin embargo somos otras especies, por lo que no sentiremos atracción por nadie que no sea de nuestra especie"-le responde Alfa.

Con esas dudas aclaradas, procedieron a seguir platicando.

* * *

Entre tanto, cierta persona pervertida del grupo de Baz: Reg, junto con Guiche, Reynald y Malicorn empezó a excavar en el castillo en busca de los baños termales para espiar a las chicas. Llega y hace el pequeño hoyo por el cual pudiera espiarlas, pero en el momento en el que traspasó la pared, los lobos lo olieron y rápidamente actuaron. Alfa bloqueó la vista con su hocico, mientras que los otros lobos se dirigieron hacia el hueco que los pervertidos empezaron a cavar. Los lobos subordinados llegaron.

Henrietta, Louise y Tiffania se sorprendieron ante tal acto por parte de los lobos.

-"¿Qué pasó, Alfa-san?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Un pervertido quiso espiarlas"-le responde el Lobo. Los demás lobos le aúllen diciéndole de que eran cuatro pervertidos-"Ah, son cuatro pervertidos".

-"Creo que deberíamos inspeccionar a esos pervertidos"-Propone Louise.

-"No, no lo creo"-le responde Henrietta-"Alfa-kun ¿Podrías hacerles un escarmiento?".

-"Enseguida"-le dice Alfa, reuniéndose con los demás lobos.

Mientras tanto, con los cuatro pervertidos, que seguían en el hoyo que cavaron.

-"Creo que nos descubrieron"-dice Reg-"Creo que debemos largarnos".

-"Estamos de acuerdo"-dicen los tres compañeros de Reg.

Los cuatro empezaron a gatear hacia la salida del pequeño túnel que habían creado.

Agnes, que estaba patrullando por ahí, notó a los lobos rodeando un túnel. Rápidamente corrió para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunta Agnes, llegando.

-"Ah, nada"-dice Alfa.

-"¿Sospechosos? ¿Intrusos?"-vuelve a preguntar Agnes.

-"Cuatro pervertidos"-le responde Alfa.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo los cuatro pervertidos.

-"Así que"-empieza a decir una endemoniada Agnes-"Se quisieron pasar de listos y espiar a las chicas en el baño".

-"Sin mencionar que pretendían espiar a Louise-sama, Henrietta-sama y a Tiffania-sama"-le agrega Alfa.

Los cuatro empezaron a temblar de miedo ante la aura endemoniada que emanaba Agnes alrededor de ella.

-"lobos, pueden regresar con Hime-sama, yo me encargaré de estos pervertidos"-dice Agnes, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tétrica que estaba haciendo temblar a los chicos.

-"A la orden Agnes-sama"-le dice Alfa.

Los lobos se retiran y Agnes empieza a torturar a los cuatro pervertidos.

* * *

Una vez que llegan de regreso a la ducha de Henrietta:

-"¿Cómo les fue?"-les pregunta Henrietta.

-"Resultaron ser Guiche-kun, Reynald-kun, Malicorn-kun y Reg-kun"-le informa Alfa.

-"¿Reg-kun?"-pregunta Henrietta toda sorprendida.

-"Nada más ni nada menos"-le responde Alfa-"En este mismo momento están siendo castigados por Agnes-sama".

-"Este Reg-kun necesita encontrar a una mujer"-comenta Louise.

-"Pero ¿Cómo va a encontrar a una mujer si está haciendo estas indecencias?"-se pregunta Tiffania.

-"Puede conseguir a una mujer que sea así de pervertida"-le responde Henrietta-"Tengo a una que encaja perfectamente a él".

-"¿Quién?"-le pregunta Louise.

De pronto a las dos confundidas le entran a la mente la imagen de la mujer perfecta para él: Kirche Von Zerbst. Después se dan cuenta de que ella está emparejada con Colbert. Pero también veían su relación como algo insano.

Cambiando de tema y regresando al tema del que tenían mayor emoción: la boda de Tiffania.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de los Dragones Legendarios, Enrique. poco a poco despertaba, algo desorientado.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?"-pregunta Enrique.

-"Yo soy Tivanus, el Señor de los Dragones, mucho gusto, Rey"-se presenta Tivanus, con una reverencia.

-"Yo soy Jericho"-se presenta el esposo de su hija arrodillándose-"Encantado de conocerlo".

-"Tú tienes un cabello algo raro"-Dice el rey, contemplando el cabello de Jericho, que lo tenía como un estilo parecido al de Yuuki Rito, pero él lo tenía negro, con una Z destacada en color rojo, al igual que unos mechones, de color rojo.

-"Perdone la forma de mi cabello"-le dice Jericho.

-"Tiene temor"-piensa Saito, al verlo. Era la primera vez que lo ve de esa manera, temblando.

-"Yo creo que el Rey definitivamente no dejará que su hija esté con él"-le secunda en el pensamiento Tivanus, al verlo todo temoroso.

-"Bueno"-dice finalmente Enrique-"Regresemos a Tristain, aunque no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero tengo que volver a ver a mi amada esposa y a mi hija, que de seguro está casada con un buen hombre".

-"De acuerdo, Rey Enrique de Tristain"-le contesta Jericho, aun arrodillado.

-"Psst, psst"-le llama la atención Saito a su amigo.

Jericho se apartó del Rey y se acercó a Saito.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Jericho.

-"¿No se lo vas a contar?"-le susurra Saito.

-"Ahorita que vea a su esposa y a su hija"-le dice Jericho a susurros-"Por cierto, tienes que ir rápidamente al lugar de retiro de Mariane-sama para que se reúna con su hija y así, reunir a su padre con ellas dos".

-"Está bien"-le dice Saito.

Saito le pidió un dragón a Tivanus y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la residencia de retiro de la ex-reina de Tristain.

Jericho se retiró con el Rey de Tristain para luego dirigirse al Castillo de Tristain.

* * *

Mientras, con Henrietta, Louise y Tiffania, habían terminado de bañarse y se vestían, pero a la vez que se vestían:

-"Entonces le tenemos que decir a Agnes para que vaya a la academia y le diga al director Osmond sobre la celebración de su boda"-habla Henrietta.

-"Y ¿Dónde va a ser la ceremonia?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"Yo pensé en hacerla en la Iglesia donde Saito-san y Louise-san hicieron la suya"-le dice Tiffania.

-"Perfecto"-vuelve a hablar Henrietta, muy animada.

Terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron hacia la sala principal del castillo, donde se encontraban Siesta, las hijas de Louise y las hijas de Henrietta, que habían vuelto después de andar de aventureras en el bosque. También se encontraba Baz, Tel, Gordon, Bennett, Borjoycee y Yan.

Poco después, Saito, con Mariane habían llegado.

-"¿Madre?"-le pregunta Henrietta, toda sorprendida.

-"¡Hija!"-exclama Mariane, al ver a su hija, alegre.

Madre e hija se abrazaron.

-"¿Qué te trae por acá?"-le pregunta Henrietta a su madre.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Mariane, algo confundida-"Vine porque Saito-kun me lo pidió, me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarnos a nosotras dos".

Ambas se confundieron. De pronto, se abren las puertas de la entrada del castillo. Ambas voltearon a ver quién era. Al verlo, quedaron atónitas. Para Mariane fue el momento más positivo de su vida. Para su hija era el tercer momento más maravilloso (el primero fue casarse con Jericho y el segundo tener a sus trillizas) de su vida. Ambas corrieron hacia Enrique para abrazarlo, con lágrimas de felicidad.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-se pregunta Mariane, entre lágrimas.

-"Él nunca murió"-le explica Jericho, que estaba a un lado atrás de Enrique-"Fue secuestrado por los dragones más legendarios de Halkeginia, pero los mismos también hicieron como que murió".

-"¡Jericho-sama!"-Exclama Henrietta, al separarse de su padre-"¿Cómo...?".

-"Tivanus"-le responde Jericho-"Él me llevó al Templo de los Dragones Legendarios y ahí fue donde deduje todo".

Las niñas Yui, Ran y Run corrieron a ver a su padre Jericho. Al igual que ellas, Henrietta agarró a Jericho del brazo. El Rey, quien notó ese pegue de su hija hacia aquel hombre. "¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?"-pregunta muy molesto el Rey Enrique.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta su hija.

-"Hablo de ti, abrazando a este...muchacho"-le responde.

-"Ah...¿No te lo dijo?"-dice su hija.

-"¿Decirme sobre qué?"-le pregunta Enrique.

-"Él es mi esposo"-le responde Henrietta.

La mente de Enrique se quedó patinando por unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente, iracundo: "Inaceptable"-se susurra para sí mismo-"¡INACEPTABLE!"-exclama a todo pulmón.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclaman Mariane y su hija.

Enrique separó a Henrietta y a las niñas de Jericho y le dirigió un gran golpe con su puño. Jericho cayó al suelo tras ese gran golpe.

-"¡JERICHO-SAMA/PAPÁ!"-exclaman Henrietta y sus hijas

-"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCILLAR A MI HIJA?!"-Exclama iracundo Enrique.

-"¡PERO ÉL ES MI ESPOSO!"-Dice Henrietta, queriendo defenderlo.

-"Es cierto querido"-le secunda Mariane.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-le pregunta Enrique.

-"Él me salvó, muchas veces"-le explica Henrietta-"me enamoré de él y él de mí".

-"Ah, entonces, lamento mucho mi comportamiento"-se disculpa Enrique.

-"No se preocupe"-le dice Jericho, mientras se levanta-"Todos podemos cometer errores".

-"Entonces, tú debes ser el Rey".

-"No lo creo"-le refuta Jericho-"Usted es el rey verdadero de Tristain".

-"Eso ya pasó"-le dice Enrique-"Tú estás casado con mi hija, la heredera al trono de Tristain, y por lo que veo, has protegido adecuadamente a Tristain, por lo que eso te hace Rey legítimo de este Reino".

Jericho, aliviado, se arrodillo ante él-"Muchas gracias"-le agradece.

-"No"-niega Enrique-"Gracias a ti".

Tras pasar un ratito de tensión y ternura. Empezaron a presentar a todos al padre de Henrietta

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Chapter 16

Varios días después, todo vuelve a la normalidad en Tristain. Después de tanta emoción por ver al Rey de Tristain vivo y de regreso, él, junto con su esposa Mariane, se fueron a la residencia de Retiro, donde Mariane abolió el pequeño altar que tenía para llorarle a su esposo, puesto que él había regresado a su lado.

Un nuevo día amanecía y Jericho, que solo traía su pantalón usual apenas estaba despertando. Empezó a mirar alrededor y llegó a Henrietta, que estaba pegada a él.

Al sentir la calidez, suavidad y ternura del cuerpo de su amada, le generaban deseos carnales. Pues sus grandes atributos: sus pechos presionándose en su brazo, el cual estaba entre ellos; sus piernas entrelazadas con la pierna izquierda de Jericho, lo hacían despertar sexualmente.

-"Esta mujer"-dice Jericho en su mente-"No se puede resistir ante su encanto".

De pronto oye el toque de la puerta.

-"¿sí?"-atiende el llamado de la puerta.

-"Soy Agnes"-le dice la líder del escuadrón de Mosqueteras.

-"¿Qué se ofrece Agnes?"-le pregunta Jericho.

-"El desayuno está listo"-le avisa Agnes-"Enrique-sama y Mariane-sama, junto con sus hijas están esperándolos para desayunar".

-"Bajamos ahorita"-le dice Jericho una vez enterado-"Amor, amor"-le dice a su querida esposa, queriendo despertarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Henrietta, como estaba muy bien agarrada a él, no podía. "Cinco minutos más"-dice Henrietta, entre sueños, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa relajada. Jericho sonrió tiernamente. Le dio un toquecito en su nariz, con tal de despertar, lo cual funcionó. Rápidamente ambos se levantaron y se vistieron. Rápidamente salieron de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, donde los esperaban el padre y madre de Henrietta.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor dieron los buenos días a los padres de Henrietta y a sus hijas, después se sentaron a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban:

-"Jericho-san"-le dice el padre de Henrietta.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Jericho.

-"¿Y tus padres?"-le pregunta Enrique.

Esa pregunta inmediatamente bajó su cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto visual, debido a que ese tema era muy delicado para él.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-le pregunta de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigía a su hija.

-"Es que ese tipo de preguntas, en especial ese tema lo pone algo...molesto"-le explica Henrietta, mostrando lo mucho que sabe sobre su esposo.

-"Oh, lo lamento"-se disculpa el ex-rey.

-"No hay nada de qué disculparse"-le responde Jericho-"usted no lo sabía".

Con todas las conciencias limpias, siguieron comiendo.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Enrique y Mariane se retiran, puesto que solo venían al castillo a desayunar con su querida hija y su yerno digno de ella. Luego e su retiro llegan Tiffania, Baz, Louise, Saito y sus hijas, junto con los dos listillos Borjoycee y Yan, el listillo samurai. "¿Listos para empezar los preparativos de la gran boda de Tiffania-san y Baz?"-les pregunta Jericho, con ánimos.

-"¡HAI!"-exclaman todos.

Henrietta llama a Agnes para que preparara los carruajes para que se dirigieran hacia la iglesia que utilizaron para la boda de Saito y Louise.

-"Mamá"-le llama una de sus hijas-"Queremos ayudar también".

Henrietta les lanzó una sonrisa y les concedió lo que deseaban. Las tres niñas saltaron de alegría. Las hijas de Louise también le pidieron para que las dejaran ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Al igual que Henrietta, Louise les dijo que sí. También saltaron de alegría.

-"Bien"-dice Jericho-"Yo iré con Ghost".

-"Yo le voy al caballo"-le secunda Saito.

-"Yo igual"-habla Baz-"Que Borjoycee y Yan también vengan en un caballo, así los hombres podremos platicar a gusto".

-"Buena idea"-le elogia Jericho.

-"¿Por qué tenemos que ir en caballo si podemos ir en carruaje?"-le pregunta Borjoycee molesto.

-"Por tres buenas razones"-le dice Baz, jugando un poco con el sentido de humor-"Por Viejazo, cornudo y paralítico".

Baz se gana un bastonazo por parte de Borjoycee.

-"Tranquilo viejo"-le calma Jericho-"Será emocionante".

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo"-le dice Borjoycee, resignado.

-"Perfecto"-habla Jericho.

Con todo arreglado, todos se dirigen hacia la iglesia.

* * *

En el camino:

-"Oigan chicos"-les llama Baz a Jericho y Saito.

-"¿Sí?"-le responden ambos al unísono.

-"¿Qué se siente estar casado?"-le pregunta Baz.

-"Oh"-le dice Jericho, que fue tomado por sorpresa ante tal pregunta-"Bueno...yo... ¿Qué te puedo decir?...Es que...".

-"Déjame a mí Jericho"-le dice su buen amigo Saito. "Yo siento que no puedo estar con nadie más que con mi amada esposa y los frutos de nuestro amor, que son mis hijas"-le explica.

-"¿Sientes nervios?"-le pregunta Jericho a su amigo.

-"Sí"-afirma Baz-"Temo no ser el hombre que ella desea o anhela".

-"Te entendemos amigo"-le dice Jericho-"Yo lo siento frecuentemente".

-"Igual yo"-le secunda Saito-"Pero al final ambos nos casamos con las personas que amamos".

-"Tranquilo viejazo"-le dice Borjoycee-"Sabes que te respaldaremos no importa qué".

-"Exacto Chaval"-le apoya Yan-"Nosotlos te apoyalemos en lo que sea".

-"Gracias chicos"-les agradece Baz.

Siguen con su camino

* * *

En esos momentos, con las chicas:

Henrietta, Louise y sus respectivas hijas estaban notando a una Tiffania muy nerviosa.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"¿Ah? No...nada"-balbucea Tiffania.

-"Estas nerviosa"-Deduce Louise, con su pose al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

-"¿Por qué lo dices Mamá?"-le pregunta la pequeña hija que se llamaba igual que su madre.

-"Así estuve yo cuando me casé con su padre"-le cuenta Louise-"Sin embargo, es uno de mis muy preciados recuerdos, además de tenerlas a ustedes dos".

-"Yo también"-Cuenta ahora su historia Henrietta-"Después de que se casaran Louise y Saito-san, yo tenía un gran sentimiento de soledad, hasta que conocí a Jericho-sama. Me enamoré de él en cuanto me salvó en mi habitación, recibiendo latigazos de una extraña entidad. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas a mi lado, pero él decidió quedarse a mi lado sin importarle lo que pasara. En los momentos en el que estaba al borde de la muerte, o muerto, pensaba que mi momento de ser feliz había desaparecido, Sin embargo, él fue el que me sacó de la soledad. Al momento de casarnos me sentí nerviosa y algo preocupada, No obstante, me casé con él".

-"Por cierto Mamá"-le dice la pequeña Yui a su madre-"¿Papá siempre ha tenido muchos problemas?". Las otras dos niñas se concentran en su madre.

Henrietta ríe tiernamente-"Sí mi pequeña Yui. Sin embargo, todos esos problemas que ha pasado fue para protegerme, cosa que también haría con ustedes si estuvieran en peligro". Las tres niñas de Henrietta se les ilumina la cara, inspirando admiración por su amado padre.

-"Así está el caso"-le dice Henrietta a Tiffania-"Sentirse nerviosa al casarte con alguien es normal para cualquier persona".

-"Gracias Hime-sama, Gracias Louise-san, y a ustedes pequeñas"-les agradece Tiffania.

-"No hace falta, Onee-chan"-le dice Yui, provocándole un sonrojo a Tiffania, la cual se puso las manos en las mejillas, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo, causado al llamarle Onee-chan, sentía una gran felicidad por dentro, nunca le habían llamado así en toda su vida.

* * *

Llegaron a la iglesia y todos bajaron de los respectivos vehículos.

Poco después de ellos, llega Julio Chesaré, y como un gran amante que quería a Louise, se le acercó saludándola lo más caballerosamente posible.

Saito se molestó ante tal acto. "Hola Saito-kun"-le saluda. Rápidamente las hijas de Saito corren a abrazarlo y saludarlo. Saito resignado, dejó su enojo y sonrió ante él, sabía que Julio no haría nada para separarlos, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-"Bien"-dice Julio-"¿Qué pareja se casará ahora?".

Baz y Tiffania se acercan a Julio para que los identificara.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Julio-"Así que ustedes dos son el próximo matrimonio a celebrar".

-"Exactamente Julio-san"-le dice Tiffania.

-"Bien, entonces nos veremos todos aquí mañana para la ceremonia"-le dice Julio-"Por ahora tengo que dejarlos, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes en Romalia".

el Rubio de los ojos azul y rojo se retira con un caballo que él mismo había domado.

-"Bien"-dice Henrietta-"Ahora solo falta decirle al director para ver si nos deja utilizar el salón de eventos de la academia para la fiesta de celebración".

-"Creo que sería mejor si vamos Saito, Baz-san, Tiffa, Iván-san, Hime-sama y yo solamente"-propone Louise.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-le apoya Jericho-"Agnes, lleva a las niñas de regreso al castillo".

-"A la orden mi rey"-le dice Agnes.

-"eeeeh"-le renegan sus hijas.

-"¡Niñas!"-les reprende Henrietta.

Sus hijas, tristes se dirigían hacia el carruaje, pero antes de que subieran, su padre Jericho se agachó y las reunió. "Pequeñas"-les dice-"Cuando terminemos de hablar con el director, las recogeré yo mismo para arreglar el salón ¿De acuerdo?".

De un momento a otro las niñas se alegraron al oír a su padre. Tan felices estaban que las tres le dieron un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente y subieron al carruaje.

Por otra parte, Louise también les ordenó a sus respectivas hijas a que regresaran al castillo. Al igual que las hijas de Henrietta, renegaron. Voltearon a ver a Jericho y él les guiñó el ojo con una pequeña sonrisa complotera. Ellas también sonrieron y subieron al carruaje. Saito lo vio y se le acercó.

-"¿Cómo le hiciste?"-le pregunta Saito a Jericho.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le responde.

-"Eso, de cambiar su opinión".

"Ah"-le explica Jericho-"les dije que yo las recogería cuando acabáramos de pedirle el salón de eventos de la academia, ellas creían que se iban a quedar en el castillo, sin ayudar o algo similar, y ellas querían mucho ayudarle con esos arreglos".

-"Oh, qué convincente"-le halaga Saito-"para ser alguien que parecía no tener emociones, no lo haces mal con lo de ser padre".

-"Bueno, trato de no expresarme mucho, no se me da"-le responde Jericho.

-"Ciertamente"-ambos ríen.

-"Bien"-dice Henrietta-"Vayamos a la academia".

Henrietta se sube junto a Jericho en su caballo Ghost; Louise junto a Saito en otro caballo; Tiffania y Baz a otro caballo y los últimos dos, resultando ser Borjoycee y Yan. Rápidamente se dirigen hacia la academia.

* * *

Llegan a la academia y todos se bajan de sus respectivos caballos. Entran a la dirección y rápidamente se encuentran con el Director Osmond, sentado en su escritorio, cuando los vio.

-"Buenas, Reina"-le saluda el Director Osmond-"También para usted, Rey de Tristain".

Ambos lo saludaron con una reverencia.

-"¿En qué les puedo servir?"-le pregunta el Director.

-"Solicitamos utilizar el salón de eventos de la Academia de magia para celebrar la boda de Tiffania-san y Baz"-le pide Jericho, Firmemente y con su tono serio.

-"Por supuesto"-Accede el Director Osmond-"Será un placer recibir al nuevo matrimonio que se formará el día de mañana, le diré a los alumnos que empiecen a hacer los arreglos para la fiesta".

-"Se lo agradezco, Director Osmond".

Todos se retiran.

* * *

Devuelta a sus caballos:

-"Qué rápido fue"-comenta Saito.

-"Opino lo mismo"-le apoya Louise-"Yo creí que duraríamos todo el día ahí".

-"Talvez sea porque Jericho le habló directa y seriamente"-deduce Baz-"De seguro le mostró su aterradora aura de muerte y oscuridad que nos muestra a nosotros".

-"Tenía que hacerlo"-le dice Jericho-"Tenía que enterarse que no podría mandar a su pequeño familiar a buscar bragas o ropa interior de mujer, en especial si es de nuestras esposas, o de la prometida de cierta persona".

-"De acuerdo de acuerdo"-dicen ambos.

-"Regresemos al castillo".

Tras eso, los días pasaron, la nueva pareja se casó y terminó esta historia.

**EL FIN.**

**Decidí ponerle fin así a esta historia porque cuando la leí por mí mismo, también se me hicieron muy aceleradas, pero no se preocupen, haré un nuevo Fanfiction de este mismo anime, y le pondré menos personajes, concentrándose en mi personificación, en mi amor platónico de este anime que es Henrietta, en Saito y Louise por supuesto, y en los personajes originarios del mismo. Le daré una historia con más sentido y dejaré que el encuentro entre mi personaje y mi amor platónico del anime fluya más despacio y con más sentido.**

**Sin más preámbulos.**

**Hasta Luego**


End file.
